I'd Love You If You'd Let Me
by Deathly-Hunger-Jackson
Summary: Mia Wright was mostly always a good student; she played by the rules. That is until she found someone who brought out her carefree side. But how much trouble could they really get into? And what lay ahead for them? T 'cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

I heard faint whispers as I slept. Voices beckoning me to wake, but alas, I would not. I couldn't. Well, technically speaking, I could; I did not want to would be the correct term. I had looked forward to this day for months, and now that it was here I could hardly get myself to open my eyes.

Sometimes I wish I was seventeen as then I could hex the disturber of my slumber and go back to sleep in peace; but then I would miss my most favourited day.

Currently it was September first. For most people my age it is a dreaded day; the day they returned to school after the long hot days of summer. It was goodbye sunshine and hello hours in a boring classroom with teachers that pressure them to do their best then give out to them when they do and it's not what the teachers wanted!

Luckily for me, I was no ordinary sixteen year old.

Today I would aboard the Hogwarts Express which would take me away to a school which I loved dearly: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Hogwarts was my second home. It's where I belonged and where I wasn't seen as the 'weird kid down the street'. You make one sewer pipe explode and they mark you for life as being the 'creepy kid'. Oh well, they still had to go to their boring jobs and their boring schools. I basically got to enrol in a school full of adventure and never ending drama, really.

"Mia, dear," my mothers voice whispered more sternly as I let out a groan. "You don't want to miss the train, now do you?" Sleepily, I shook my head, my eyes still closed. "Right. Then I suggest you wake up before you do miss the train. Even Alex is up."

My eyes snapped open in disbelief; if Alex (my older brother by a year) was up then I most definitely was late.

I stumbled out of bed, of course managing to hit my head off of the nightstand (that would most definitely leave a mark!), and reached under my bed. I grabbed the handle of my trunk and pulled it out. I've had everything packed for months, but, wanting to be organised, I would go through it again.

Once I saw everything was there, I got up and shooed my mother out of my room so I could change.

I threw on my Ballycastle Bats jumper (which took me a long time to save up for) and a pair of jeans.

It's quite obvious (even without the jumper) that I support Ballycastle Bats, the second best quidditch team in the league. I had a teddy Barny the Fruitbat (BB's mascot) on my bed with sheets of the teams symbol: a black background with a scarlet bat going across the middle.

I grabbed my teddy and put it neatly on top of my clothes in my trunk. I never, ever, leave behind my Barny. Yeah, I know, it's childish.

I ran from my room when I saw the time: eleven o'clock! I'M A LITTLE BIT LATE– but what's new?

Kings Cross is a ten minute drive from my house– if there's not traffic, that is. London can be quite busy a lot of the time. Eh, we'd get there on time... I hope.

My mother and my brother were waiting in the car- dang it. Alex got shotgun. I really need to get up earlier!

Alex had his Gryffindor scarf wrapped around his neck. I hope it's a little tight. Okay, yes, I admit it: I was still annoyed that they had won the quidditch cup last year. I mean, Ravenclaw had an amazing team (myself included, might I add) and we lost to them in the finals! It was totally unfair (and I don't use the word totally very often!).

The journey to Kings Cross was quicker than I expected. We arrived just as the clock hit quarter past (we had a five minute delay where I realised I had forgotten my broom. Whoops).

"I thought Ravenclaws were suppose to be smart?" Alex teased me as we emerged on the other side of platform nine and ten: platform nine and three quarters.

"I could still outwit you anyway, git," I replied. "I'm just forgetful, is all."

He rolled his eyes as my mother shushed us from bickering. "I'll see you two at Christmas, all right? Alex, be good this year. Merlin knows I do not want another letter home telling me what you, Fred, and James have done!"

Alex grinned. "I'll promise if it helps you sleep at night. It doesn't mean I'm being honest, though," he told her. "I thought you told us honesty was the best policy, and here you are practically begging me to lie to your face." He shook his head in mock disappointment. He saw her warning glare and smiled. "I'll do my best, mom."

I could tell my mother wasn't happy with her answer from him. She shook her head an pulled us into a hug- blah! Oxygen, slowly fading away- and then she released us! Thank Heavens!

We waved goodbye and boarded the train. All ready it was packed with students reuniting! Oh, honestly! Could they not reunite inside a compartment! The halls are hard enough to get through without people hugging and stuff in them!

Squeezing past a bunch of third years, I entered an empty compartment. Alex soon followed me in. Yeah, he adores me that much that he must stay with me. As if. He'd wait here until James or Fred came along and then leave me. Hopefully my friends would join me sooner rather than later.

Sadly, they came later than Fred and James. Oh, lucky me.

"Hey, Alex!" James exclaimed opening the door. Of course, he was already wearing his Gryffindor robes, as was Fred. They just thought they were amazing because they were in Gryffindor. Oh, please. It's a house full of mostly cocky idiots. "Hello, little female Alex."

I glowered at James. "My name's Mia, Potter," I snapped. Let's just say that Alex's friends mostly annoyed me.

"Whoa, someone is not in a good mood," Fred noted. I bit my tongue before I made another remark.

I remember in third year I had a crush on Fred- how embarrassing.

However, just because I have no feelings for him now, doesn't take away the fact that he is rather good looking. I do NOT like him, whatsoever.

He had lightly tanned skin, brown hair and brown eyes. He mostly looked like his mother, Angelina. I'd rather not call her Ms Weasley as there's too many Weasley's! He took after his father in personality, though. I love his fathers shop in Diagon alley! Weasley Wizard Wheezes!

James, on the other hand had messy black hair, and brown eyes too. He had freckles, but they only covered around his nose and under his eyes. He's suppose to wear glasses but mostly doesn't. However, I do see him wearing them the rare times I see him at the library.

"Where's Rose?" I asked, ignoring the comment that Fred made.

James picked up on that rather quickly. "How come you always snap at me and never him?" he asked. "If I didn't know any better I'd reckon your little sister still has a crush on him, Alex."

If looks could kill I bet James would have dropped dead at that very second. Himself, Fred and my brother all began laughing at how red my face had gone (it was burning from embarrassment!). Honestly, boys are so immature! I honestly don't like Fred anymore!

So, when I was third year, after we returned from the Christmas holidays, word got out that I liked Fred. I soon found out that my brother found my diary and squealed like a pig to anybody who would listen. Since then, they've been rather insensitive about it. Although, they know that by now I don't like him and only say it because they know it bothers me very much.

"Oh, ha ha," I mocked them back. "I realise that when I was thirteen I was a complete idiot. I didn't have very good taste back then! You lot have to get over it!"

"Relax, Mia," Alex said, "we're only messing with you." He let out a long sigh and smiled as though he was about to laugh again. "You should really see how red your face has gone, though!"

"Oh, shut up," I said, but even then I gave a little grin.

"Look! She smiles!" James taunted me. "Hallelujah! It's a miracle!"

"So mature," I said.

Then the door opened and in walked two of my friends: Danielle Ross and Rose Weasley. That was two out of four! Thank Merlin they showed up now, though! I don't think I'd be able to handle James, Fred and Alex alone for much longer!

I noticed that they, too, were also dressed in their school uniforms. Rose wore a Ravenclaw one, which I too would be wearing shortly; Dani wore a Slytherin one.

The mean Slytherin's were still there, but Dani certainly wasn't one of them. She was nice to me and always stood up for people. He mother had been a death eater, but soon found her way and married (shockingly) a muggle man. I guess she really was sorry for her past.

I reckon Dani is only on Slytherin because her mother had been, as had the rest of her family had.

Still, I was lucky to have a friend like her.

What can I say? I chose my friends wisely and greatly!

"THANK GOD!" I practically screamed, jumping off my seat and pulling them into a hug. Yeah, I was very thankful that I was no longer alone. Did I mention I can't stand my brothers friends? I can barely stand him, as it is. But you can't chose family– unfortunately.

"I saw you only last week in Diagon Alley!" Rose giggled, pulling away from me. "Am I really that missable?"

"No!" James cut in before I could answer.

I gave her a look and she understood. As I said before: you can't chose family. Rose and James were cousins. They were close, though, almost like siblings. She understood my pain! Thank Merlin someone does!

* * *

**I don't know. I'm REALLY not good with first chapters. **

**This story MAY change views, but I'm not entirely sure yet. :) **

**Please review for more! I love reviews! :) I'm open to all criticism, by the way! At least then I know what I need to work on, right? :) **


	2. Chapter 2

"What happened your face?" Dani asked, peering curiously at my face. I couldn't help but blush with a comment like that. Wow, and here I was thinking I would be saved from the boys taunting me and now my own best friends goes and– wait. She meant... Well, silly me, then.

My hand reached up to my forehead where I had hit it off the night-stand this morning. "I kind of hit it..." I mumbled. From the corner of my eye I could see Alex sniggering at my clumsiness. Curse him, anyway! I could have seriously hurt myself and he just laughs! That's absolute cheek! Now I was looking more forward to turning seventeen so I could hex the boogies out of him when we were at home!

"Oh, Mia," Dani said, her voice full of concern. To be honest, I think she was concerned for my well-being, mostly. I was rather clumsy. I'm going to blame it on my parents and say it's genetic. Why did I have to be born so clumsy? Why couldn't Alex be? I think I know who the Fates favoured, anyway. It certainly was not me, in case you didn't get that.

The door opened again, and in walked two others. It was my close (yes, another one) friend Drida Lockhart. She was closely followed by her friend, and I guess he was mine too, Logan. Logan was heaving a trunk into the compartment. He looked like he was under a lot of strain to get that in here. Was it really that heavy? Drida turned back to him and helped him take it in the rest of the way.

I knew straight away it was Drida's trunk.

Logan straightened up, and sat down next to me, looking exhausted. "It couldn't have been that heavy," James exclaimed.

Logan glowered at him. "Really? Did you really just say that?" Logan pretended to look offended, although I know he was only messing with James. Too bad. I would love if someone actually hit that cocky idiot across the face– sorry. "It's like carrying a trunk full of rocks! My back will never be the same! Thanks, Dri! You were so helpful!"

"It was my pleasure," Drida replied with a smile.

Eventually, at long last, the door opened to welcome one last friend of ours. Eleanor Jones, like Rose and I, was a Ravenclaw. She had straight blonde hair that goes down to her collarbone (she claims she's never put a straightner to it in her life and I have no choice but to believe her as electronics don't work inside Hogwarts); she had grey eyes that were fierce and sometimes intimidating.

"Hello, peasants," she said, entering to our slightly overcrowded compartment. "Gah! Isn't it lucky no one's claustrophobic, anyway!" We all laughed as she sat down next to Drida. I was sitting next to Fred (my luck, right?) and my heart was doing the Siege of Ennis inside my chest! (A type of Irish dance... Sorry, my father was Irish! Before he died he brought us over to Ireland all the time!).

See, my brain keeps saying: he's your brothers' friend! STOP LIKING HIM YOU IDIOT!

While my heart is like: Irish jig, Irish jig, Irish jig!

My brain and heart don't agree on much– unless food is involved; that's the same for everyone, mostly, to be fair!

I didn't realise I had been daydreaming until Alex, who was sitting across from me, waved in my face. "Seriously, you don't have to be rude," he said. I looked at him puzzled. "Drida asked you about your summer." He shook his head at how out of focus I was. I know what you're thinking: You sit with your brother on the train? Why, yes, I do. AND HE IS FRIENDS WITH FRED! Do you see where this is going?

Okay, maybe I lied. I still have a wee crush on Fred. Just a small one, though. Um, it's nothing major, though... I think.

I got a little tongue tied as all eyes looked at me. I was more aware of the fact that Fred was looking at me with those warm brown eyes. I quickly looked away from him and to Drida. "Sorry. Um, it could have been better. Alex decided to have Potter over." I narrowed my eyes at James and Alex who both began laughing lightly.

There was a few unfortunate happenings with their stupid pranks which involved me, dungbombs, and water balloons. Of course they'd take interest in muggle inventions! WATER BALLOONS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Although, I admit, the prank was creatively annoying.

The train ride was not very exciting. I wasn't listening to what they talked about because I was too busy fretting about this year, already. I do this before we arrive at school. I wonder what possibilities awaited me and would luck have its way with me this year. Especially when it came to romance. Of any sort!

I was fully aware I wasn't pretty, especially standing next to Rose, Dani, Eleanor and Drida. They always looked so nice and never, ever, once did I see a spot break out on their skin! Definitely unfair to me! I don't break out bad, but occasionally I get a spot that resembles Mount Everest! It's so embarrassing! Their hair always looked nice and glossy while mine always looked tousled! Boys flirted with them... They never noticed me.

It's this age I realise that boys don't exactly go for personality; that's not until we hit the twenties, mostly. But teen boys go for girls who look pretty. Not me.

As night fell, I closed my eyes, hoping to block out the chatter.

I fell into a dreamless sleep. Even my sleep is boring! Blah! I can never win, can I?

I woke to someone poking me. "I don't think she's alive- wait! She's breathing! Phew! That's a relief... Sort of," Alex's voice echoed around me. What a bad way to wake up. "Just shove her off your shoulder. I'm sure she'll be grand."

"I'm not shoving your sister off," Fred replied. I suddenly became aware of something warm pressed up against my cheek. Damn! Why couldn't my head fall the other way against the freaking window!?

"Should we.. Uh... Wake her?" Eleanor asked him. I could tell he was about to shrug, but then stopped when he remembered that my head was resting against his shoulder. I really should open my eyes right now... But... I don't know. I was probably making him uncomfortable.

"Um... Mia?" Fred said, tapping me softly on my shoulder with his free hand. My eyes fluttered open, and of course, my face went red right on queue. I sat up quickly, my heart beating faster now that my eyes were open.

I scooted away from Fred. Drida must have noticed how uncomfortable I felt because she quickly said to me, "time to change into your robes. We'll be there soon! Boys, if you'd kindly leave!"

Seeing as it appeared that I was the only one who wasn't changed yet, I quickly dressed into my robes once everybody was out of the compartment. At least it gave me time to compose myself after that embarrassing incident. Why don't I have any luck? What have I done to deserve this!? I took a deep breath. Get a grip, I told myself.

I opened the compartment door and allowed them back in. I was shocked when Fred sat back next to me. I had expected him to sit beside someone much better than me that wouldn't fall asleep on his shoulder.

Okay, he's my brothers' friend. He was out of my league. It's time to move on.

Finally, after what felt like forever, I saw the castle lights ahead. They glistened like stars, illuminating the night sky. I smiled as the castle drew nearer. At last I would be free to avoid any more awkward moments. I hope. As I said, I rarely have any luck.

The train came to a halt and there was much scrambling as everybody made their way out of the train. I walked a little ahead, my eyes not tearing away from the sight of the castle. Every year I'm captivated by its beauty. I stopped, just starting for a moment, remembering the first time I laid eyes on the castle in first year. I remember as we sailed across the velvety surface of the lake and when the hat announced I would be in Ravenclaw. I remember how the house welcomed me kindly.

Drida, dani, rose and Eleanor stood beside me, looking up as I was. The fog wrapped around us like a blanket and smoke came from each breath we took.

"It's good to be back," Rose said. Her voice brought me back to reality and I agreed with her. It most definitely was good to be back.

Dani's stomach groaned, startling us all. We stared at her. "Sorry– come on. I want food right now."

She led us ahead to the carriages that pulled themselves up. We got in, our stomachs filled with butterflies as the carriage pulled up in front of the castle. With a great joy, we entered Hogwarts School.

As usual, the sorting ceremony was held. First years looked nervous, everybody cheered– same thing every year. I could see, across at the hufflepuff table that Drida was tapping on the table with her finger, looking longingly at the empty golden plates before her. She was definitely hungry, that's for sure. Thinking about it, though, I was pretty hungry myself.

The speech, given by our headmaster, professor Caverly, seemed to drag on. I thought of my comfy bed up in the Ravenclaw tower and realised that it would be actually hours before I saw it.

Drida, dani, Eleanor, Rose and I have this tradition where we would wander the school on the first night back. We've done this since second year when we got lost one night in the school. Merlin knows we still don't know the halls perfectly in this school. You'll always find yourself down a hall you've never seen before here at Hogwarts.

"Where is the food?" Rose complained after another five minutes of listening to Caverly going on about how the forest is forbidden and blah, blah. I hardly listen anymore. "I really want chicken!"

"I'm tired," I told her.

She smirked. "Really? You got a good sleep on Fred's shoulder." Really? Did she REALLY have to bring that up? I WAS ASLEEP! I can't control my head while I sleep! I was glaring at her which made her smile more. "For the record, you two looked kind of cute together— seriously, though. My cousin is disgusting. You should like someone less... Him."

"I don't like him!" I snapped, my ears turning red.

She quirked a brow up, still smiling, now at my defensiveness. "Sure," she replied sarcastically. "Whatever you say."

The speech ended and food appeared on the golden plates. I wasn't aware how hungry I was until the amazing aroma of the different foods wafted through the air. Oh, the chicken did smell pretty good; and so did the roasted potatoes and even the gravy- okay. I was definitely craving food. Like everybody else in the hall, I grabbed for the food before me and began to eat. Ugh, it tasted so good.

When everybody was finished eating they made way for their dormitories. Everybody but the five of us. Yeah, we were a bit of a big group. I knew for certainty that we were likely to get caught- oh well.

"Thank god for food," Drida said as met up just outside the Great Hall. "That was the best thing I've had in ages!"

"You say that every year," Eleanor said with a smile. "Come on. Let's get out of here before anybody gets suspicious of us. That fifth year prefect is giving us the evil eye!" We hastily looked over and saw a Hufflepuff prefect, whose name I could not remember, looking over at us.

"Yeah, good idea," Dani agreed, pushing us lightly away from the prefects view. "I have a feeling this year is going to be great!"

"I just hope we don't get caught," Rose mumbled. She was always the worrier of the group.

"We won't," I said. I hope, I thought.

* * *

**To those of you who reviewed, I would just like to say a big thank you! I really appreciate that you even bothered to click on this story! I was not expecting anyone to like it at all! :) So, again, thank you! I hope this chapter was satisfactory!  
Please review again for more! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

My heart was racing as we turned the narrow corners of the school halls. Hogwarts was eerie when nobody else was around. We narrowly avoided being caught by prefects. Also, we just avoided being caught by Peeves. We could hear him cackling up ahead so we turned back around and found another route to take.

We arrived at the Kitchens, still no noise to be heard. I glanced at the watch on my wrist and saw that it was gone past midnight already. I could tell Drida was tired. She said goodnight and went down the hall and disappeared into the Hufflepuff common room.

The rest of us continued until we came to the entrance of the dungeons where Dani left us.

After that left just Rose, Eleanor and I. The Ravenclaw common room was way further away so we would have to be quick and quiet while we made our way back to our common room.

Every bit if noise had us jumping behind statues and into empty classrooms. Of course, we eventually realised that no one was out there.

Sadly, though, that was not always the case.

We heard footsteps getting closer to where we were. Rose pulled Eleanor and I into an empty classroom and we waited, our breaths held.

The footsteps got closer when–

Crash!

Rose and I turned, feeling the colour in our bodies drain away. Eleanor looked down at one of the glass bottles she had knocked over. It was in a million pieces at her feet. She looked wide eyes down at it and looked up only when the door began to open.

"Okay, that's it. We're done for," Rose muttered quietly.

Our faces fell when we saw who it was.

"What are you lot doing walking around?" Alex asked when he realised who it was.

My heart was still racing. No doubt that a teacher or prefect had heard that. My palms began to sweat- yeah, very attractive of me, I know. My stomach was twisting into knots. I don't know how everyone else can look so calm and relaxed when all I could think about was the detention we were bound to get tomorrow.

"What's it to you?" Rose replied to him when I found I couldn't. I shushed her because she was not whispering and I was absolutely terrified.

"Get in here, would you?" Eleanor asked the three boys. "No doubt peeves or someone heard that. And stay quiet!"

The three boys walked in and we closed the door behind them. In the distance we could hear the cackle of Peeves and it was a relief that the door was closed again. I didn't like having it open and letting us be exposed.

"Lumos," James muttered. A light appeared at the end of his wand, lighting up the entire classroom.

Each of us found a table and sat on it, or on a chair. I sat on a table across from Fred. No, that wasn't on purpose, thank you very much! It was just a coincidence, of course.

We sat in a circle, the six of us unsure of what to say.

"So..." Rose said breaking the silence. "This is awkward." We all laughed slightly at how true it was. You would swear we never talked before; we all have. Plus, James and Fred have been to my house plenty of times (sadly).

"We could always play truth or dare," James suggested.

"No way!" I said quickly. "The last time you made me play that..." I trailed off with a shiver which caused another round of laughter.

"Come on... I won't make you eat-"

"Shut up!" I exclaimed, now fully aware that Fred was there. He wasn't there when we played truth or dare the first time. Rose had been and felt my pain. I sighed deeply. "Fine, we're only playing to pass the time, all right?" The others nodded. "But-" I began.

"No buts!" Alex interrupted. "We're playing it as we always did without rules!"

I took a shaky breath. I knew that this was going to end in a disaster. Eleanor hopped up and found an empty beaker and brought it up to the centre table where nobody was sitting. Knowing how clumsy she was, Rose spun the bottle. It began to slow down, my heart thumping against my chest. Luckily, it didn't land on me.

It landed on Alex.

James chuckled. "I'll ask!" He said first. "Okay... Truth or dare?" He looked around at the three of us with a smirk.

"Truth!"

"Who would you snog here?"

"Well, obviously Eleanor," he said. He didn't seem fazed by what he said at all. He saw our confused looks. "Mia's my sister which is way too gross.. Ew. And rose is your cousin so that would be weird. So, Eleanor."

"Fair enough," Fred said. He reached four and spun the bottle again. Once more, my heart began to race. This time it landed on Rose. Her face went pink as the boys smirked.

"Dare?" The boys cheered with a laugh. Rose immediately went pale again.

"And here I thought my cousin was a wuss," James said.

"I'll ask!" Fred intervened. He chuckled at his cousins face. He frowned for a minute, thinking of what he had to ask. Finally, his eyes lit up. "You have to snog Alex."

Rose made a disgusted noise in the back of her throat as she looked to Alex. I felt horrified for her. She gave me a sideways glance and I frowned.

"A dare's a dare," I muttered, shaking my head.

Reluctantly, she walked over and sat beside Alex and they began to snog. The rest of us didn't know what to do so we all looked to the ground. Ew. My brother and my best friend were snogging. That's... Ew.

But then I suddenly felt sad because I knew I had definitely no chance with Fred because maybe that's how Alex would feel.

Finally, the finished and Rose sat back beside me.

"I'm sorry," I said, patting her on the back. She gave me a shrug, her face gone red. This time I reached over and spun the bottle.

It slowed down and then landed on me. Of course; I spin the bottle so it just had to land on me. That was totally unfair.

"Truth!" I said before anyone could ask me. I shivered. No doubt if I picked dare they'd make me snog Potter because they know how much he irritates me.

"Is it true you still have a thing for Fred?" James asked.

My heart went racing again and I could feel myself blushing. But I shook my head. "As I said before: I didn't have good taste when I was in third year. I don't like Fred." I gave a final nod, folding my arms across my chest.

"Sure," James replied with a nudge to Fred who slapped his arm away. James laughed and we continued the game.

Alex was dared to prank Professor Longbottom tomorrow- much to Rose's disliking. She was very fond of professor Longbottom, as was I. He was a kind person and often when I was at Rose's he came to visit them. He really was a genuine person.

James admitted he had a thing for our friend Drida despite her being a Hufflepuff. What was wrong with Hufflepuff's? Rose was asked was Alex a good snogger which horribly she replied with a "I guess".

Eleanor was asked who she had a crush on in which she replied with Albus and James made a puking sound while we glared at him.

Fred was dared to throw dungbombs in the middle of the transfiguration courtyard. Of course, we all knew that would land him detention but he agreed reluctantly to do it.

At one in the morning we all decided it was time to go to bed. With a warning from Alex:

"Everything that happened here is not to ever be mentioned again, all right?" I had a feeling he was still thinking about the fact that he snogged Rose. Her face went pink when he glanced at her and quickly looked away.

We all agreed and made way to our common rooms. We got the riddle right and entered the Ravenclaw common room. Nobody else was awake, thankfully.

"So... Ew. My brother," I mumbled as we made our way over to the dormitories.

"Let's agree to never discus that again, okay?" she said.

"Agreed!" I replied.

Well, that was a strange way to begin the new year. First we almost get caught, then we play truth or dare and then Rose and Alex snogged. I don't think we'd ever have a first day back like this again. Of course, we promised not to say anything but obviously we were going to tell Drida and Dani. It was unfortunate and fortunate that they missed out on this.

I found my way to my bed and soon fell asleep, today's events playing through my mind once more.


	4. Chapter 4

I groaned as professor Binns (our ghost history teacher) continued to drone on and on about goblins. He was particularly fond of telling us about the Goblin Revolution, which quite frankly, none of us could give a rats arse about. I was staring out at the lake, its surface shimmering a golden colour as the sun reflected off of it. I longed to be out there, enjoying the autumn sun before winter came along. Already the days were getting colder and it wouldn't be long more now until the sun hibernated for winter.

I was remembering one evening, one of my first at Hogwarts, when I had gone to see Alex. I will admit that I missed talking to him. He hadn't talked to me since we arrived at Hogwarts, so I followed him down to the lake. He was with James and Fred. It was my first time meeting them; I hadn't known what to expect from them... They had thrown me into the lake. The prats.

I gritted my teeth together at the memory. I didn't talk to Alex until we returned back home for Christmas break... After my mother had given out to him for allowing his friends to throw me into the lake. He was grounded, which was great, but I felt guilty and made amends with him.

I felt Dani nudge me painfully into my ribs. I didn't realise that everyone was packing up. I glanced at my wristwatch and saw that class was over. Surprised, I began to pack away my history books (which I seldom ever opened). I walked out of the class, glad to be free.

Already we were a week back at Hogwarts and already things were changing. Much to my horror, I noticed that Rose tended to stare at my brother a lot. She thinks I don't notice, unfortunately I obviously do. And sometimes I see HIM looking at her. It's so gross, but I played it cool. They probably just can't believe they snogged one another. I shuddered; I didn't like to think about that.

"Stop staring at him!" I exclaimed, when I finally had enough. We were sitting at the Ravenclaw table eating our dinner. Rose had not even glanced at her food and stared over at my brother. It was a little irritating.

"I wasn't!" I gave her a look and she blushed. "You stare at my cousin all the time!" I pursed my lips and looked to the ground, trying to hide my blush.

"That's different," I replied. "Alex is my brother!" I looked back up at her and saw she was frowning.

"I don't know what to do," she muttered.

I could hear something, a sort of pain, in her voice. I felt empathy; I knew exactly what she meant. BOYS ARE SO DAMN CONFUSING! She could go for worse, I do suppose. My brother wasn't completely hopeless... Sometimes.

"You really like him?" I asked her. She nodded her head slowly, not meeting my eyes. "Not just because you two had to snog?" She gave me a look and I held my hands up in defence. "Just wondering!" She shook her head again. "Do you want me to ask him to talk to you?"

"Would you?" I nodded and she smiled. "Oh, Mia, you are amazing! But I don't know. He probably won't ever like me back. I am probably just like all those other girls to him. I feel really stupid."

"You? Stupid?" I exclaimed. "As if. I doubt he will think of you as just one of those other girls, Rose. Let me talk to him for you, all right?"

"Talk to him when James and Fred aren't around, won't you?" Her voice had a warning to it. Rose hcould be intimidating when she wanted to be. I nodded, promising her I would talk to Alex alone. It felt strange; the possibility my best friend and my brother may become a thing. I would never have guessed it at all.

Amazingly, time to talk to Alex alone came sooner than expected. Alex actually visited the library (much to my surprise). He had a book open in front of him and seemed to be deep in thought. I found myself smiling. Alex NEVER visits the library or even opens a book. I guess the thought of his NEWTs was too much for him. I laughed quietly, before sitting beside him. He jumped in fright when he noticed it was me sitting beside him. His face turned scarlet.

"What?" he blurted.

"You're in the library," I pointed out. "That's new. Anyway, I need to talk to you. Um..." I thought of the best way to put this without just piling it on him at once. Although he is cocky and confident, stuff like this makes Alex shy away. I swear, he is so odd.

"I'm not talking to Fred for you," he said. I glared at him and he grinned.

"I wasn't even going to- you are so annoying," I snapped. I took a deep breath, calming myself before I spoke again. "I was going to ask you about Rose. What do you think of her?"

His face went pink because of my question. I rolled my eyes. He shrugged his shoulders, flicking through his book, trying to act causal. It took him a long minute before he actually replied. "She's... Grand, I guess," he answered. "I don't know. Why?" He gave me a curious look. "She didn't ask you to talk to me, did she?" I smiled at his sudden interest in this conversation.

"Well, yeah, she did," I admitted. He smiled at this, his confidence returning. "She likes you... Oddly enough," I muttered. "So, what about that, eh?"

"What about that?" he repeated. "Well, that's great, then. Uh... Thanks, I guess. Uh... Bye...?"

He tilted his chin towards his book and I soon lost him to information about gillyweed. It was still a shock to find he could actually read; my brother was a bit of a dimwit at times. I had done my part for Rose and was glad to leave Alex alone again. I wondered what he would do now. Would he ask Rose our or something? I could never imagine them as a couple before, but now I could almost see them holding hands and... Blah! I shuddered at the though. The image was almost cute... And my brother was miles off from that. Oh, well. Still, though, this was my brother and my best friend. I wondered what Drida, Dani and Eleanor would make of this? Ugh. They'd probably think it was the most adorable thing to happen ever.

By now I had reached the Ravenclaw dormitory. A crowd of students hung around the notice board, chatting excitedly to one another. Curious, I pushed through the crowd and squealed in delight. Quidditch tryouts was starting up again. I've made the team every year since third year. It was amazing! I couldn't wait to have an excuse to bring my broom out again. The thought of matches sent an adrenaline rush through my body. I haven't felt that feeling for months now. I could almost see the house cup in my hands, the feeling of glory as Ravenclaw cheered for us.

"Hey, Mia," the familiar voice of our captain said. Jessica Abel was taller than me by at least a five inches; her hair was a glossy black, tied back into a plait; her eyes hazel in colour. She was a chaser like me and was one of the most amazing players ever. "Are you going to tryouts?"

"Of course," I chimed. "I wouldn't miss a chance to get onto my broom. Do you think I have a chance again this year?"

"Definitely," she told me. "You're a powerful player. We'd need you on our team. I heard that the Gryffindor team will be strong this year. Damn them." She looked scornfully out the window. Jessica was a competitive player and always, always, wanted to win. "I knew they would be, seeing as James is captain." She looked back at me. "We could still beat them, though."

"Yeah, we could," I agreed with a smile.

I said goodbye to her when I saw Rose sitting with Eleanor on the blue couches by the fire. I joined them, enjoying the comfort of the soft pillows against my back. The fire cackling in front of me was welcoming as it flickered around like a dance.

"Alex seemed to like the news," I told Rose. Her eyes lit up. Eleanor stared at us both, confusion sweeping across her face.

"What news?" she asked. Something clicked inside her mind and gasped, clutching Rose's arm tightly. She gave a little squeal, which made Rose and I laugh. "Let me guess! You like Alex, don't you?" Rose blushed but nodded. "I knew it. I just knew it. You would have refused to snog him if you didn't! Oh..." She frowned. "I'm sorry," she added on. It was our turn to look at her baffled. "When he said he'd snog me..." She looked to the ground, looking shameful.

"That was obviously because James and Fred were there," I put in, when Rose looked like someone slapped her. She gave me a thankful look. Eleanor looked awkwardly between us.

"I have to be somewhere," she said, glancing at her watch. I quirked my brow up. She blushed. "I promised I'd meet someone."

My eyes widened. "Who!? Is it a boy? Oh, god, it is, isn't it? Who is it, El?"

"Luke," she told us.

"Gryffindor Luke?" Rose asked. Eleanor nodded. "I thought you said you liked Albus?"

"I do- I did," she replied. "It's just... I don't know. I wouldn't have a chance, anyway. He trusts hardly anyone and we rarely see him. Plus, Luke is a really nice guy and I talk to him quite a bit." We looked at her, not entirely happy. She saw our expressions and frowned. She sat back down in between us. "I saw Albus snogging some girl in the clock tower... So, it's time to move on, right?"

"I guess that makes sense," Rose said.

We both smiled at Eleanor who got up and left us. I walked over to the window and glanced down at the lake; it was still bright out. "Do you want to go to the lake?" I asked Rose. "We could find Dani and Drida too."

Rose agreed and we made our way to the lake, searching for the others as we did. We found them, sitting in the Great Hall, talking. The agreed to join us so we all headed down to the lake. The sun warmed my skin, the cool breeze blowing my hair in every direction. My hair was a mess anyway. It wasn't bushy, just roughly cut with a scissors. I didn't like perfect hair, anyway. That was boring and even I liked things were different. At home I even found some great music that my muggle friends suggested I listen to; rock bands and indie bands, as they called them. Of course, technology doesn't work here at Hogwarts, so I would spend the whole year not listening to music, which really sucked. What a random thought, I noted. Here at Hogwarts, I felt horribly the same as everyone else. I always abided to the rules and always did my best in class work. I guess it was hard to be different in school.

Much to my horror, our usual spot by the lake, an area under a willow tree, was taken by the two doofuses and their friend: Alex, James and Fred. The feeling of being picked up and thrown into the cold water, which stung my skin, suddenly came back to me. I sighed. Of course they were here.

"Evening, ladies," James said, hardly glancing up from his.. Book. Okay, seriously!? First Alex was in the library and now James is reading a book? I noted that the title of the book was Quidditch Through the Ages, so that was less of a shock. "Nice of you lot to join us."

I could tell that Alex and Rose were sneaking looks at one another. It made me uncomfortable. I know, it was immature of me, but I didn't care. It was odd. I couldn't recall Alex and Rose showing any signs of attraction to one another before this; it was strange. What was stranger was the fact that I could truly see it now, them two being together. I shook my head, accepting the idea slowly.

I lingered, on the balls of my feet. I didn't know whether or not to sit down and join them, or turn back and find somewhere in the castle to relax. After much consideration, (which did my include thinking of Fred) I sat down, oddly enough, beside Fred who was closest to me anyway. Again, that was just coincidental. The other girls followed my actions.

"Trying to think of tricks that might actually work on us?" I asked James, who was really into his book. I noticed he was looking at the section of the book which gave good tricks to use. I had already mastered a few tricks, myself, over the summer. Sadly, Alex knew of this as did James.

"Might?" James laughed. I glared at him "We will crush you this year! Ain't that right, boys?"

"Obviously," Fred said. He gave a chuckle... Wow. His laugh was- sorry. His laugh was a laugh, obviously. Pfft. "With James as captain and chaser, Alex as our goalie and myself as another chaser, we are going to be unstoppable. Not trying to be cocky, or anything." He gave another laugh.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that, if I were you." I narrowed my eyes playfully at him. I could tell James was rolling his eyes at me.

"Oh, honestly! I get the death stare and he gets the 'I'm-only-joking-with-you-and-I'm-so-still-in-love -with-you,' look? That doesn't seem fair," he scoffed. I purse my lips.

"Did you want the I'm-still-in-love-with-you look, James?" Fred asked, sarcasm in his voice. "You jealous?" Fred nudged him playfully, while James slapped his hand away. I laughed at this.

"Don't be gross," James replied, his expression turning to revulsion. I frowned. He could have been less mean about it. Oh, well. I'm just relieved Fred managed to make a joke out of it.

"You're such a child, James," Drida mocked him. He made a face at her and she smiled at him, before he returned to his book. His ears had gone red, I noted. She was oblivious to the fact that he liked her.

I leaned my back against the willows trunk, fully aware that my shoulder was pressed up against Fred's. I wanted to lean my head on his shoulder but resisted the urge. That would definitely make things horribly awkward, and I did not want to make things that way. I could feel the butterflies beating violently around my stomach. I knew it was time to stop denying my feelings for him, but I thought that maybe if I lied to myself, they'd go away. So far that tactic hasn't worked. Maybe someday it might, maybe someday all the butterflies would go away, but not now. Now the feelings were there and along with them, the butterflies.

"... And tryouts are on Friday because certain Ravenclaws made there's on Saturday," Alex told Rose. I smiled. I like that they were talking to each other casually. I could see in Rose's eyes how much she liked him. Maybe even loved. I wish I knew of her feelings for him before this year. I had a feeling she has liked him for a long time now. Alex's face was red, which made me smile even more. They weren't aware that I was looking over at them.

"You know," Fred began. Again, I was fully aware how close we were. I realised that his voice was almost a whisper, "the reason I dared Rose to snog your brother is because he's liked her for ages- since fifth year."

"Really?" I couldn't hide the surprise in my voice. Never would have I guessed... And for that long too. I wondered if someday, someone would feel that way for me too.

"Yeah," Fred replied. "He has. For a very long time... But he's been too afraid to tell anybody until this year. It's his last year and he's afraid he might never get the chance to admit it after this. So... We gave him the go ahead. James and I, I mean."

"I don't think he should have to wait for the go ahead from his friends," I muttered. "I mean, if he likes her he should be able to ask her out without worrying his two best friends would stop talking to him. You know, boys are ridiculous." Fred turned his head to look at me. "I can't say much, though. I'm barely okay with this at all. Just trying to be cool about it." I looked at him and my heart skipped a beat. We were so close. My cheeks were burning, and sadly, my skin was really light so I knew the blush was showing clearly. Great. Just my luck.

Fred turned away again. I sighed. Boys are ridiculous. It's so obvious I like him, but he is so oblivious. I bet even if he knew, he wouldn't care. I'm just that annoying girl that's there. Great.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't remember when the fight started, but I know why it started. Nosy Gryffindor's. I just remember Jessica calling tryouts to a halt. I hadn't gone up to tryout for chaser yet, but I was next before we were interrupted. Nobody noticed three Gryffindor's up in the stands until they began casting hexes that made the quaffle go haywire and even some brooms go backwards instead of forwards.

Through the silence, we heard laughs echo down to us. All of the people trying out turned and glared up at the three gits.

"What are those dimwits doing?" I heard Lysander snarl. He crossed his arms across his chest and frowned up at James, Fred and Alex. I did the same. Those idiots! They were purposely ruining our tryouts! I agree with Lysander: they are dimwits. Even Fred, at this moment.

"One of those dimwits is my brother," Lily Potter said flatly. Lily Potter was in fourth year and had the unfortunate luck of being the sister of James Potter. They were nothing alike, though. Lily had red hair, down to her mid-back and her eyes were green. She was nice and clever and witty. I liked her for those reasons. Like me, she made the quidditch team in her third year.

"Same," I muttered.

"I swear– if those lot don't leave there's going to be three murders!" Jessica looked furious.

"We'll go get rid of them," I said, glancing expectantly to Lily and Lysander. Lysander didn't look very happy about this. He would rather stay away from Fred, James and Alex. They usually made fun of him- the jerks.

Together, the three of us stormed up to the stands where they were sitting, laughing their heads off. They saw us coming and began to laugh more. When we were close enough, the tried to stop laughing. I was fuming! They had some nerve! We didn't bother them when they had tryouts yesterday. No. Unlike Gryffindor's, we were good people who didn't go destroying everything for everyone else. HOW COULD ROSE LIKE– hold up. I would be a hypocrite if I finished that sentence. I was still angry, though!

I glared down at them in their seats. "Well?" I looked at them, waiting for some sort of apology. They looked up at me, looking bored as they did so. They didn't answer and I huffed. "Would you prats kindly leave!?"

"But we're watching the tryouts. It's quite..." James looked out at the pitch as a poor fourth year went flying backwards past us on his broom. "... Enjoyable," he finished, chuckling.

"Undo what you did and get out of here, James!" Lily had an edge to her voice which caused a look of uncertainty on James's face. He shook his head. "I'll write to mum!"

"Go ahead," he replied.

Lily looked sharply at him, her eyes filling with rage. She clenched, and unclenched her hands, looking about ready to punch her brother. I wouldn't stop her if she punched Alex either. "Fine," she finally said. "I won't write to mum." James looked triumphantly to Fred and Alex. "I'll write to gran."

James's face went a little pale. Fred's did too- Alex could also see why that would be bad. Molly Weasley was a little strict when it came to trouble at school. "You wouldn't dare." James narrowed his eyes at Lily, but I could see the doubt in them. He knew Lily. He knew when she was and when she wasn't bluffing. I don't think she was bluffing, she looked so determined. "Aw, come on!" James groaned. "She would send a howler. She already sent me one for the dungbomb... Accident."

I heard Lysander scoff beside me. "That was no accident," he said. He looked mad, himself.

"Oh, shove off, you," Alex snapped. "Why don't you go find some narbles- what's-it or something with your brother and parents."

"Nargles," Lysander corrected him through gritted teeth. His ears went bright red, but he held his cold stare towards my brother. "And leave Lorcan out of this. He may imagine things, but he's still got more brain than the three of you put together!" His lips were stretched into a thin line and he looked disdainfully to Alex, Fred and James. Lysander was very protective of his brother; something I was most certainly not with mine. Not now, anyway. He was so rude to Lysander; it wasn't fair.

Fred was frowning, and still hadn't said anything. I was waiting, anxiously, for him to say something. He was usually more kinder than the other two dimwits.

"I think we've caused enough damage for the moment," Fred said. I breathed a sigh of relief. For a minute, I thought he'd allow this to go on, until someone said something they'd regret. I was tired of biting my tongue. "We should let them go on. We'll feel better once we beat them and get the house cup, anyway." He smiled at the three of us, showing he was only using playful banter.

"Yeah, yeah." Lily rolled her eyes and thumped her cousin playfully on the shoulder. He laughed and nudged her. "Now, leave, before I find the closest quill and owl and send that letter to gran."

James sighed, Alex groaned, and Fred chuckled. Together, the three of them began to walk away. I turned back to the catastrophe. I wheeled back around. "Oi!" I called to them. The three of them turned, trying to look innocent. "Fix this mess!" They all laughed this time and took out their wands. With a flick, the spells began to reverse themselves. Brooms began to fly forward again, and quaffles no longer tried to hit anyone in the face. I gave them a nod and ran back down into the pitch to continue tryouts. What an eventful Saturday morning.

-.-.-.-.-...-,-..-.-.

"I'm so hungry. And happy!" I excitedly skipped to the Great Hall, my moods brighter than ever. "I did it!"

"Again," Dani noted. I gave her a look but did not slow my pace down. I was a little giddy. The tryouts ran smoothly- after we got rid of those three, that is. "I don't like quidditch... Well, I like watching it, that is. I hate playing, though.." I ignored her rambling on about why quidditch was a bad sport. All I could concentrate on was the fact that I had made the team. So did Lily, and Lysander. Lily's a seeker and like Jessica and I, Lysander's a chaser. Then there's Anna and Marcus as our beaters. Anna looks pretty fragile, but she was scary once she had that bat in her hand. Lucas was our goalie, and a pretty good one too. I thought our team looked pretty good this year.

When I entered the great hall, the smell of chicken and roast potatoes and more things, wafted through the air. I inhaled deeply; my stomach gave a loud growl. Yeah, I was definitely hungry. I rolled my eyes when I saw Rose looking at Alex who was facing the opposite way to us. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the Gryffindor table. I sat her down beside Alex, while she hissed at me to stop. I gave James and Fred a look and they walked off, much to Alex's confusion. They stood beside me and Alex turned, only realising that Rose was there. Eleanor, Dani and Drida stood behind us, looking with curiosity.

"See you two later." James winked at them. "We'll be down by the l-" My stomach growled again. My cheeks burned when James laughed. "We'll be at the lake after we get this one food. Try not to have too much fun."

"And try keep it PG," Fred said. "There's little firsties around." We all laughed while they blushed as scarlet as the Gryffindor crest. Alex looked like he was ready to kill James and Fred.

Dani said she was going to join us later. With that, she turned and walked over to the Slytherin table. I've noticed that Dani doesn't spend as much time with us as she use to. She sat beside some Slytherin girls and began to talk to them as though they were her best friends- us. It made me uncomfortable. Not all Slytherin's were nice, and I knew the group she was talking to certainly did not like us at all.

I smiled and we all turned away from them. They allowed me to get my dinner. IT WAS SO SATISFYING! I tried not to act like a pig in front of Fred, but that was nearly impossible. Food's mostly always a girls biggest weakness. Oh, well.

After I had finished filling myself, we headed to the lake. It wasn't as warm as it had been the other day, and clouds shielded the sun, but it was still dry and that was fine by us. I could hear James flirting with Drida, but she was so oblivious. Eleanor lingered in the middle of group- she didn't want to feel like a third wheel. I told her that was stupid, but she insisted she would be. So, it was Fred and I in front, then El, and then James and Drida. I tried to get El to converse with Fred and I.

"Nice day, isn't it El?"

"I guess."

"Lots of homework for the weekend, eh, Eleanor?"

"Yeah."

She was impossible.

But it was nice that she was trying to allow Fred and I to be alone- as if that would help at all. I swear, I have absolutely no chance with Fred. Lots of girls wanted to be with him... I was a nobody compared to them. Plus, there was plenty of pretty girls around the school. He had a good choice to chose from. I just wish...

I sighed, my thoughts slowly trailing off. The lake was a silver-grey, reflecting the clouded sky. The giant squid broke a tentacle through the surface before submerging completely again. The willow trees branches dipped down to sweep the grass below it. I'm certainly glad they planted this tree here instead of the whomping willow. There would be nowhere nice to relax if it were that way. A cool breeze blew, the leaves of the tree swaying slightly with it. It reminded me of home a little. We had a willow tree down by the park by our house.

We sat down, Fred and I beside one another. Eleanor looked awkwardly around before lying down in the grass, gazing up at the sky. Drida and James sat closer to the edge of the lake. Drida was still so oblivious, it made me smile. Although I wasn't very fond of James, I knew he liked her a lot, so... I didn't really mind it. It was funny how he was trying hard to act more mature when she was around ever since she called him a child- which he was. I wonder how Drida would react when she found out James liked her. Would she give him a chance? Even I would hate to see James upset; that would be too odd.

"Did you see the notice boards?" Fred asked me once we had settled. "We're going to Hogsmead next week."

"Oh, yeah, I did," I told him. "Did you, Eleanor?"

"Yeah. Luke asked me to go with him," she said.

I frowned. If things were going the way I thought they were, I would have no one to go to Hogsmead with. Why did I have to have such rotten luck!? James and Drida, Rose and Alex, Dani and her new friends, and Eleanor and Luke. Eleanor noticed I didn't reply and glanced up at me. I tried to hide my frown, but was too late. She saw it.

"I could tell Luke I've got plans already, though," she said. I could tell she didn't want to do this. I shook my head and smiled at her.

"No," I said. "I could never expect you to do that. I'll... I'll find someone else to go with. Maybe I'll go with Lysander.. Um, maybe." Or, Lily, or Jessica. Either way, those people weren't really my friends and I would feel awkward with them. But I would get through it so my friends would be happy.

"Or we could go together," Fred suggested. My heart fluttered. "I mean, it seems my friends will be a little preoccupied too." He nodded his head to Drida and James who were sitting oddly close together. I think Drida finally caught on that James likes her. I think. "Unless you want to go with Lysander, that is."

I may have shook my head a little too eagerly. Whoops. "No... I was just making a suggestion!" I assured him. "Of course I'll go with you." I cringed because I knew I really did sound too eager. Fred didn't seem to notice because he smiled at me. I felt like my heart was going to explode out of my chest- this was so surreal. I'm going to Hogsmead with Fred. Of course, he saw nothing major about it, but to me, it was the best thing ever. Could I call it a date? No. Obviously not. Fred didn't ask me on a date, he asked me to join him as a friend. That sucked. But it was still great! Wow, my emotions about this were conflicting.

"We could meet up at the Great Hall before we leave," he said. I nodded my head.

Dani came walking towards us. My stomach twisted a little. Behind her was her group- the new group that I knew didn't like me because I was a Ravenclaw and because I was half blood. Some Slytherin's were just ridiculous.

"Hey," Dani greeted us. I could feel the tension in the air. Nobody replied to her- we were too busy looking at her group. They glared at us with distaste. Dani sat down as though nothing was wrong while we glared back at them. She looked up, only then noticing that the two groups were looking at one another with complete loathing. She quirked a brow up. "Jeez, guys. Can't you lot just sit down and stop glaring at one another." The Slytherin girls hesitated before finally sitting down. They turned their backs on us and began to talk to each other as though we weren't there at all.

We now looked at Dani, all of us feeling confused. She felt our stare because she turned to face us. "Just trying to get my two groups of friends to like one another." I felt a pang in my chest.

"That's never going to work." Drida looked back to the group who looked at us now and then and began to chat. They sat as far away from us as they could, while still sitting near enough so that they could talk to Dani. That was too close for my liking.

Dani shrugged as though it were no big deal. "I'm just trying to make other friends, is all."

I narrowed my eyes at her, but she didn't notice. Fred must have felt me tense because he placed a cool hand on my arm. I was too mad to appreciate the moment.

"Why would you make friends with people who hate us?" I hissed.

Again, she shrugged, with no answer. I huffed and sat back, trying to relax myself. Something strange was going on with Dani. I just wasn't sure what. At least I had my time with Fred next week to look forward to.


	6. Chapter 6

I was early. I knew I was. I was just so excited. I kept fixing my hair, brushing down my clothes even though there was nothing on them. I kept on having doubts: would he come? I knew he wouldn't lie, but still, the doubt was strong and it made me nervous. I had worn my favourite Ballycastle Bats jumper with jeans. I hoped I looked fine. My hair was in a plait, resting on my shoulder. It was annoying because my hair was unevenly layered and bits kept on sticking out no matter what I did. I sucked in a deep breath- the large door opened. It was him!

He looked nice. He wore a black t-shirt with jeans which looked quite nice on him. His hair, which was usually spiked, lay flat and messy. Bits naturally just stuck up in random places; it was tousled. I felt a bit panicky. He looked really nice while I just looked... Meh. It was unnerving.

He smiled when he saw me sitting at the end of the Ravenclaw table. I sat up and walked over to him. "Hey, Fred," I greeted him.

"I like your jumper," he said. I looked down, forgetting for a split second what jumper I wore. My eye grew wide; no way. He saw my shocked look and chuckled. "I'm a Ballycastle Bats fan," he told me. Okay, I think I just died a little. He just got 19729108381982 times better. Is that even an actual number? Oh, well. I just couldn't believe it. Fred likes Ballycastle Bats! That is bloody amazing!

"I have a Barney the Fruitbat teddy," I blurted out. My eyes went wide and my cheeks went red. Why did I say that? There goes my hopes of spending the day with him- I'm such a loser.

"Really?" he asked. "Next time they play here we should go. I haven't met much Ballycastle Bats fans in this school. It would be fun; you could bring Barney!" I was shocked at how cool he sounded even when he looked genuinely excited and hyper. And, he didn't make fun of me for having a teddy which was a major bonus. Alex mocks me all the time for bringing Barney everywhere. But I know he still has his baby broom. And that he sings in the shower. I had as much on him as he does on me. I was just biding my time with this information.

"That would be cool," I replied. "Should we go?"

"What-? Oh, right. Yeah," he said. He was looking at me with... Awe? Respect? I hadn't a clue, and I wasn't sure how to feel about it. It kind of felt nice. Much nicer than the usually stares I get: glares, sneers, and my most favourite: 'this girl is a lunatic. Run!' For the record, I got that stare from a muggle when Alex had flown up on his broom and I was yelling up after him. He flew in between two trees which made me look like I was yelling at the trees. I probably did look a little insane. Whoops.

Fred and I left the castle. Hogsmead was a nice walk from Hogwarts, but I enjoyed the walk. It was odd not being with Drida, Dani, Rose and Eleanor, but it was nice being with Fred. He kept on talking about a match he went to with his aunt, Ginny Weasley, who played for the Hollyhead Harpies. It felt like Fred and I were always friends, the way he just went on.

"And congratulations on making the team," he said. I stared at him blankly for a moment until I realised he meant the Ravenclaw team. I blinked and smiled at him.

"Thanks-"

"We're so going to beat you, though," he teased.

By now we had reached the village which was already crowded with Hogwarts students. I hadn't realised how much I missed Hogsmead over the summer break until now. I loved seeing the signs for the Three Broomsticks, and the weird, cloaked people walking into the Hogshead; then, there was Zonko's where a line of students were waiting to enter. Third years, seeing as it was their first year here at Hogsmead, darted around, peering into every window of every shop. The locals kept their heads down, avoiding the groups of students who chattered excitedly to one another. I don't think they were particularly fond of us.

"Do you want to go to the Three Broomsticks first? I'd love a Butterbeer," Fred said, nodding to the pub. I nodded and followed him inside the old, musky pub which was full of many wizards and creatures. I noticed a few goblins in the corner peering at the wizards through narrowed eyes. That changed when they received their, what looked like, Firewhiskey.

The fire was lit. Fred and I sat on a seat closest to the fire. It was cosy here. Fred went up to get our Butterbeers, but when I tried to hand him the money for it, he rejected it. Before I could protest, he was lost in a crowd of wizards who just entered the pub. I peered out the window, gazing at nothing in particular. I wasn't aware that I was looking at a couple, maybe in their twenties, not long out of Hogwarts, holding hands. My mouth twitched and I suppressed the urge to smile. Maybe that would be me with someone someday.

I was startled when Fred sat in next to me. He handed me my Butterbeer and I happily took it; though, I was annoyed that he wouldn't take my money. I would sneak it in his pocket eventually.

"How about alex and Rose, huh?" Fred said. Alex and Rose had ended up going together to Hogsmead. Rose said nothing happened between them when we left them, but I didn't believe her. She got more excited when I told her that I was going to Hogsmead with Fred.

"You're really cool about them two?" He gave me a questionable look. "I mean, I know Rose is like a little sister to you and James, so you must be somewhat protective of her."

"Well, yeah, we are," he admitted. "But we're fine with her being with Alex. Alex is our best friend- he knows the consequences if he hurts Rose." He gave me a grin and I giggled slightly. I don't think I'd like to see what punishments they could muster up if anyone hurts Rose.

"I'll feel had for Roxanne when she gets a boyfriend," I joked. "And Lily too."

"Any boy with them will be doomed," he said sarcastically. "Isn't Alex like that with you?" He looked at me thoughtfully, his brown eyes filling up with wonder.

I shrugged. "He hasn't had to worry about that yet," I explained. Fred looked a little surprised by my answer. Did he really expect me, of all people, to wind up with a boyfriend? The probability of that is a 1 in a million chance; especially when all your friends were pretty and you looked like a troll. "The Buttebeer is nice," I said, trying to change the subject.

Fred came out of his daze, blinking a few times. "Yeah," he replied. He took another sip of his Butterbeer. I cringed looking away from him; it had suddenly gotten awkward. I wondered did I say something wrong to make it like this. Probably.

Thankfully, the door opened and Rose and Alex walked in. I felt relief wash over me. Yeah, I was super happy to see my brother for once. Rose and Alex looked really happy; they had walked in laughing. Probably about something stupid my brother said. They saw us and joined us. Thank Merlin!

"Having a good time?" I asked Rose.

She chuckled. "The best," she told me. "What about you?" She nudged me playfully into the ribs with a wink. I scowled at her, but it turned into an embarrassed smile.

"We're having a great time," Fred intervened. "We already made plans to go see Ballycastle Bats together when they come back here to play." He looked hastily at my brother. "Uh... You could come too," he added. Alex raised a brow at him.

"Nah," Alex said. "I'm more of a Tornadoes fan." Fred made a disgusted face at him, as did I. "Do you want a Butterbeer Rose?" He ignored Fred and my faces at him. He stood up when Rose nodded; he rejected her offer to give him money like Fred did. I think boys secretly have a book on how to make girls like you or something. Fred unknowingly does this to me. He doesn't mean to, but with every little thing he does it makes me like him more.

"The same thing happened me," I told her, playfully narrowing my eyes at Fred. He shrugged his shoulders with a smile plastered on his face.

"Boys." She rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Sorry for the boring chapter. -_- xD**


	7. Chapter 7

"So, you've never had a boyfriend?" Fred mused, as we strolled back to the castle. The sun was lowering in the sky which had strokes of pink and red painted across it. The pathway back to Hogwarts was quiet, besides a couple who walked in front of us. I've been seeing couples everywhere lately. Damn my fellow adolescents reminding me how alone I was.

I shook my head, knowing my ears had gone pink. "Seriously?" Fred asked. Again, I shook my head. "What about that Logan guy? I heard he liked you for a while."

"Me? I said. I looked around, looking astonished. "Me? Of all people? I've never had a boyfriend. And Logan doesn't like me. I was convinced he liked Drida since she's pretty close with him."

"Nope," Fred said. "I haven't heard anything about him liking Drida. Why do you act so shocked? I've noticed that with compliments and whatever, you refuse to accept them. Why?"

"Because," I explained, "it's hard to take compliments. I don't believe anything said about me because I feel as though they're lying to my face. And when I do take a compliment, I think it makes me sound cocky. I'd rather not be Alex and James, thanks." I took a deep breath. I rubbed my arm, feeling a little awkward. Maybe I had said too much and made Fred uncomfortable. I never did know when to stop talking.

"You're the least conceited person I know!" he exclaimed with a chuckle.

"And you're not so bad yourself." I grinned at him. "And that's a big compliment seeing as you hang out with my brother and James- um, no offence. I know he's your cousin and all."

"Not offended," he assured me. "Can you believe we're only two weeks back at Hogwarts? It feels like we never left." He looked towards the castle which now loomed over us.

I wondered could Fred hear my heart racing. Probably not. But it was beating so fast and so violently in my chest, it was a possibility. The butterflies had settled sometime ago, but every now and then I would remember that I was with Fred Weasley, a boy who I've had a crush on since third year, and then they'd come fluttering back. I felt nervous too, as though every thing I said was stupid and I was paranoid that he thought I was the most lame person ever to exist in the whole world.

I don't remember when this self-conscious thing started, but it slowly developed since I came to this school. I wasn't sure what caused it to happen. I use to be confident, and I use to not care, but now I cared too much. I cared what other people thought of me, I cared too much about my friends.

It took me a moment to realise that Fred was gazing at me. My cheeks flushed and I looked at him.

"You all right?" He raised a brow. My tongue felt heavy in my mouth. I just nodded, my mind too clouded to speak. Fred took a deep breath. "I know it's about three years late or whatever, but I want to say sorry." I have him a puzzled look. "Well... I feel bad for mocking you when you were in third year for the whole crush thing."

His cheeks turned pink. I stared him, shocked. "You don't have to apologise for that."

"Well, better late than never, right?" He laughed lightly. By now we stood at the entrance to Hogwarts. He looked like he wanted to say something else, but then decided against it. He took another deep breath. "I had fun today."

"Me too," I replied.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked. My heart pace picked up as I nodded. "James keeps saying it, so it kind of made me curious; you don't still have a crush on me, do you?"

I stared blankly at him for a minute. Lie or tell the truth? Lie. Definitely lie. It would save me a lot of embarrassment. And him, too. It must be mortifying to have a girl like me have a crush on you.

"Um... I- no," I stuttered.

He gave me an expressionless look. "Oh. Okay," he said. "Cool. I was just... Wondering. I'll see you tomorrow. I'm exhausted." He gave me a smile before he disappeared up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

I closed my eyes and covered my face with my hands. God, that was just awful. I felt a little disappointed, but I wasn't sure why. Did I expect something to come of this? Or was it because of his lack of emotions when he replied? I wasn't too sure at the moment, but I felt a little empty inside. It felt great, at the same time, that we had spent so much time together. It was nice that he asked to spend the day with me. I felt really lucky. But, still...

Rose and Alex came walking around the corner. Rose was giving Alex a questionable look and Alex was chuckling. I quirked a brow up when they saw me standing in the Entrance Hall.

"What did you do to Fred?" Rose laughed. I gave her a puzzled look. "He just passed us muttering stuff and shaking his head. You must have messed him up pretty bad."

"I didn't do anything!" I exclaimed. "We were just talking and he said he was tired so he left. That's all."

"I'll try get him to tell me what's up," Alex said.

"Sorry, Alex, but I'm tired." I was tired too. The long day had worn me out. "Come on, Mia, let's go to bed," Rose said.

She grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from Alex. "What? No good night kiss?" Alex called after Rose. She gave me a look and I laughed.

"No," she answered. I heard Alex chuckle behind us.

"G'night," he said.

Rose laughed and we hurried up to the common room. The halls were empty, mostly. People usually just relaxed on Saturday. It must have been awfully quiet in the school today while we were all out. I couldn't remember precisely what it was like when the other students left, but I knew it was strange. The school was eerie when it was nearly empty. Plus, you automatically became an easier target for Peeves. Speaking of which, I have a feeling he's up to something. He's been awfully quiet since the first day back. That's never good news for the rest of us.

"So, how did your day go with Fred once we left?" Rose nudged me with a wink.

"Fine," I mumbled. Better than fine. It was the most amazing day of my life. Um.. But I wasn't going to tell her that. "How was yours with Alex?"

"Fun." She smiled, probably remembering something they did. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. She saw my look and sighed. "Before you even say it: no. We're not going out, okay?"

"Whatever you say," I replied, laughing. Nothing much was said after that; Rose and I were too tired. I didn't believe Rose- something was definitely happening with Alex and her. I didn't ponder on that thought very much because I was too busy thinking about what an amazing day I had today with Fred!

Now, that's something I've never got to think before.

* * *

**Thanks again, guys, for the reviews. They really do mean the world to me! :) So, thanks! :3 I'm going to start replying to them now because I know I've been lazy about doing to that! :P Thanks again! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

"Dani," I called, but the Slytherin girl ignored me. Or she didn't hear me. I hope it was the latter. Dani had a tendency to not hear me when I called her lately. It made me wonder did I do something wrong. Probably. I couldn't understand why she was ignoring me; I don't recall doing anything that would make her mad. None of us did. She was purposely distancing herself from us and it made me nervous.

"Ignoring you again?" Eleanor asked, as she and Drida walked up beside me. I frowned and nodded.

"How was your dates yesterday?" I asked them, purposely changing the subject. I didn't feel like discussing Dani at that moment as I felt too frustrated with her and her cold shoulder. It would be much better if she told us why she was ignoring us, but obviously that wasn't going to happen. It was all just a blank in my mind. Was there even a reason as to why she was ignoring us? It was like she just woke up this morning and decided she was tired of us. We suddenly became nothing to her.

"Mine was okay," Eleanor told me. "Luke is really nice. I actually really like being with him. He's also funny." She sighed dreamily, thinking fondly about her date yesterday. I felt like the only one who couldn't call Fred and my thing a date- it wasn't a date. Sadly. It was just two friends hanging out.

"James and I had a good time. He tended to wander to Zonko's a lot." Drida chuckled a little. "For warning purposes: don't accept anything he offers you in the next few weeks." She laughed again and I could see a sparkle in her eye. She really did enjoy her time with James. Why couldn't he be nice to me too? Why did I have to have the older brother with him as a friend? I didn't think that was a great excuse to target me!

We rounded a corner and stopped, abruptly. I blinked, startled. In front of us was James, Alex and Fred.

"Oh! Hey, Mia," James said with a grin. His hand went to his pocket and he held out a sweet in his palm. "Want one? Tastes lovely." He had a mischievous glint in his eyes and I rolled my eye.

"No thanks, Potter," I said flatly. "Thanks for the offer though."

"Can I have one?" Eleanor asked, eyeing the sweet. James laughed and handed it to her- I didn't even have time to stop her. I felt like face palming myself a million times for her idiocy- for a Ravenclaw, she wasn't very smart. She had just put it in her mouth when the effect took place. Immediately she began to hiccough.

"Ah." Drida sighed. "I did warn you."

"I'm-" she hiccoughed. "-an idiot." She frowned. I burst out laughing and covered my mouth, trying to cover it with a cough. Eleanor glared at me again, but hiccoughed, which sent me into another fit of laughter. The others joined me. Eleanor crossed her arms over her chest, her face gone red with embarrassment.

"Thanks- James. Much- appreciated." She punched James's shoulder. He frowned and rubbed the spot where she had got him. I hope that hurt. I was glad I was smart enough to listen to Drida's warning. Eleanor was not as fortunate as I was. And I thought I had the worst luck in the world.

"Soo... What are you girls up to?" Fred asked us.

"Nothing, really," Drida told him.

This brought a smirk to their faces and made my stomach twist. I should have known they were up to something.

"Great!" Alex said, although I don't think he meant about me joining them. "We need all you three. We're going to prank a couple of Slytherin's." I narrowed my eyes at him. I had a feeling I knew which particular Slytherin's.

"Who?" Eleanor asked them. She was still hiccoughing and sounded really annoyed with James at the moment.

"Oh, just Albus, Scorpius and their friends." James smirked and we all frowned. I was right. It was the the two people I suspected. This, I knew, was going to end terribly.

"What do you want us to do?" I asked cautiously.

"Are you three any good at flirting?" James asked.

Drida, Eleanor and I looked at each other. All of our cheeks were tinted with pink. Flirting? I definitely wasn't. I was awkward and mostly sounded like an idiot when I talked to boys. I mean, I couldn't even talk to Fred without being awkward. Seriously. That was a stupid question.

"Well, we know Mia's not," Alex said. He turned to Fred. "H-hi F-Fred. Y-you have sparkly e-eyes." Alex made kissing faces towards Fred. Fred took a step backwards trying to escape Alex. My cheeks and ears burned.

"Shut up," Fred and I said unison. "You're so immature," I continued. I glared at Alex who was laughing with James. "Just remember, Fred and I have the power to ruin you." Alex stopped laughing and looked at me curiously. "Rose is his cousin, and my best friend," I explained. "So, I'd quit talking if I were you."

"Fine, fine," Alex replied. "You win. I'll stop mentioning how obsessed with Fred you are." I pursed my lips. "Kidding. Just kidding." He raised his hands up defensively.

"Merlin, I need new friends." Fred sighed, with a small chuckle.

"Don't worry, by the end of the year, one of them will be dead," I joked, glowering at Alex. He could be such a prat sometimes.

Alex rolled his eyes. "So, will you help us or not?" He looked at the three of us, pleading with his eyes. As if that would work.

The three of us looked to one another and smiled. "Not," we said in unison before turning away. We began walking back down the hall we had just come from. I counted— 1, 2, 3—

"Wait!" James called. We wheeled around to face them again, smirks on our faces. "Fine. Okay... We'll do anything! We just need you three to distract them while we place a couple of dungbombs here and there. We promise to do one thing for the each of you."

I quirked a brow up. "Anything?" James nodded. I made a thinking face. "How about... You leave us alone?"

He huffed and turned to Drida. "Come on, Dri..." He gave her a flirtatious smile. I gave Drida a warning look. She looked between the two of us, but didn't say anything. She shrugged instead. James scowled a little. "Why not?" he moaned to us. Wow, he sounded like a baby.

Eleanor nudged me. "It might be fun," she whispered to me. I turned and gave her a shocked look. She sighed. "I'm tired of being... Good... All the time. We're in sixth year and we hardly ever get in trouble— actually, we don't get in trouble. Don't you want to do something exciting?"

All eyes turned to me. I sucked in a deep breath. I was aware that Fred was looking at me. I could feel my hands shaking- if we helped them, that could get us into trouble too. I was trying to think logically, but with Fred there, I couldn't think straight at all. That was unfair.

"I'm not dragging Albus and Scorpius anywhere," I finally replied. James, Alex and Fred looked disappointed. "But... Um... I could help you place the dungbombs around the place. El's right; this could be fun, I guess."

"Oh, dear," Alex said. He pretended to wipe a fake tear away from his eye. "My little sister's growing up." I gave him a look and he laughed.

"I hate to say it, Alex," James said, "but your sister's actually becoming cool."

"That's a change," Alex replied.

"Yeah, okay, sister's still here," I reminded them. "Now, let's go and get this over with. I have potions homework that needs to be done."

"And the cool is gone," James muttered.

* * *

**Meh. Hope this is okay. Thanks for the reviews, again, guys! They mean a lot to me! :) Please keep 'em coming?! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

"They're coming!" James yelled-whispered to Alex, Fred and I. In the distance we saw Drida and Eleanor walk over with Albus, Scorpius and even Rose, to an area near the willow tree which we hid behind. James shoved a Dungbomb into my hand. Reluctantly, I gripped it. He rolled his eyes. "You seriously need to chill," he told me. "How on earth can you be related to Alex?"

"I don't like to talk about it, but if you must know," I explained, "it all started when my mum and dad got married. They went on a honeymoon and when a man loves a woman—"

"Merlin, Mia!" Fred exclaimed, cutting me off. I laughed at their expressions. "You don't have to go into detail— look!" He pointed over to Albus and Scorpius. I saw El give us a side glance. She nodded her head slightly to give us the go ahead.

"Ready?" Alex said. We all nodded. "Fire!" We let the dungbombs go soaring through the air. Eleanor, Rose and Drida ran for cover, confusing Albus and Scorpius. I felt guilt as the dungbombs landed and exploded in front of them. Even from a distance I could smell the rotten egg smell wafting through the air. Green smoke swirled around Albus and Scorpius. I could hear them coughing and gasping for fresh air and the guilt built up more.

They trailed out of the smog, their hands covering their mouths and noses. They looked ready to kill— okay, I was terrified. The look of furiousness in Albus's and Scorpius's eyes scared me to the marrow of my bones. They looked and saw Fred, Alex and James laughing at them. Albus marched over here and grabbed James by the cuff of his shirt. James raised a brow at him.

"What's your problem?" Albus snarled. "Can't you just leave me alone? Ever since I was a kid you've been ruining everything for me!"

"And what are you going to do about it?" James asked him, with a hint of amusement in his eyes. This made Albus more mad. I stumble backwards; I never expected it to turn out like this. "It was just a joke."

Albus shoved James against the trunk of the tree. "Just stay away from me, James." Albus let go of his shirt. James wiped it down, not looking the slightest bit alarmed. "Or else," Albus added.

"Albus, go on, just leave, there's no point in this getting out of hand," Fred said, resting a hand on his cousins shoulder. Albus shrugged it off and narrowed his eyes at Fred.

"You better stay away from me too," he snapped. With a glare at Alex and I, himself and Scorpius marched away. I let out a shaky breath I hadn't realised I was holding.

"That was fun," James chimed.

I gaped at him. "Fun?" I shrieked. "Albus looked really mad."

"Yeah?" I huffed. "Look, you're new at this. You've a lot to learn... Also, you look like you're going to be sick." I blushed. It was the guilt rising up inside of me that made me look like this. "The fun part is when the person getting pranked on gets mad." I swallowed hard. I didn't think that was at all fun. I've never been so scared of a Potter– and I've seen James in just underwear. I shuddered at the memory. Sometimes it sucked having my brother friends with James. It's infuriating turning around in your home to find James there.

"Whatever," I sighed. Eleanor, Rose and Drida joined us. They looked shocked at Albus's outburst. Why were they shocked? It was our fault he was mad. I felt like a jerk. I knew that this was going to be a terrible idea.

Fred placed a hand on my shoulder making my heart flutter. "It's okay," he told me. "Albus will get over it eventually." He let his hand drop. Maybe he was right, but what if this was the last straw for Albus? What if he never talks to James again? I sighed. He would talk to James again. Alex and I always argue, but we do end up forgiving one another. You always need your family, even if they drive you insane. And that tends to happen a lot in my house.

"That was quite the display," said a cold voice from behind us. Wide-eyed we turned and faced the speaker. We all gulped. Behind us, looking stern, thin lipped, was professor Browning, our transfiguration teacher. The woman had blonde, greying hair, tied up in a tight bun. Her eyes were dark, and cold. She was the head of the Slytherin house. She wasn't horrible, but she wasn't exactly nice either. She especially hated Alex and his friends. The amount of times my mother has received letters home from her was endless.

"Good evening, professor," Alex said innocently. I sent him a warning glance and he shut his mouth.

"All of you have detention tomorrow night, eight pm. Don't be late," she said icily. "I will tell you your punishment tomorrow. Don't worry, I'll try find something... Occupying enough to get the message through." She stared at us all with her narrowed eyes. "Ten points taken each from all of you. Now, get back into the castle before I decide to take more points from you."

With that, Browning turned on her heel and marched away from us. Shrugging, we all followed in her footsteps. I felt so mad at myself. Not at them. They didn't force me to do this; I made the decision myself. Now I lost the Ravenclaw house ten points. And... I wanted to laugh. I think I was going insane. I wanted to laugh because I got in trouble. Yup, definitely going insane. I think those lot were a bad influence on me.

"I... I guess that was sort of fun," I muttered. I didn't mean for anyone to hear me, but everyone stopped. They all turned to look at me, shock painted on their faces. My cheeks burned. "Well, it kind of was." They continue to look at me. "What?" I snapped.

"Alex, your sister really is becoming cool," James said, raising a brow impressed. "That is..."

"Odd," Alex finished for him. "My sister's not cool. She's a dork." He cocked his head to the side.

"Yeah, I can hear you," I reminded them. "And I'm a little insulted." I crossed my arms over my chest, and marched past them.

They all caught up with me. "You've never thought breaking the rules was fun!" Fred said, trying to defend James and Alex.

"Really?" I rolled my eyes. "Rose, El, Drida, Dani and I sneak out on the first night past curfew."

"That's different," Alex said.

"Not really," I replied. "What about Rose, El and Drida?" I nodded my head in their direction. They walked behind us, listening intently to the conversation. "They don't break the rules either."

"Yeaaah," James agreed. "But they're not as uptight as you."

"Harsh," Fred said. "Not uptight... More like... Not as prone to get in trouble. Ever."

"Thanks," I said. "'Cause saying it like that doesn't make me sound like such a loser at all." I slumped my shoulders, feeling stupid— I shouldn't feel stupid. I'm a bloody Ravenclaw.

"You can't be mad at us," James protested. "We're only saying basic facts, is all." I pursed my lips.

"She's not uptight," Rose interjected. I gave her a grateful look and she smiled at me. "You two don't know her well enough if you think that."

"Well, I've known her all my life and she is–" Rose glared at him–"totally not uptight. Mia? Noo. She's... So laid back. Um... Yeah."

James shook his head in disappointment. "Ah, Alex. You've been whipped." Alex glared at James who just laughed. "Fine. Not uptight. Okay. Let's just let this go." I sighed in relief. "Wait until everybody finds out you have detention, though!"

"That'll be quite the shocker," Alex agreed with James.

"Maybe we should really let this go," Fred said, noticing my angered look to the two boys. James and Alex gave each other a look and smirked as though they knew something I didn't. This made me uncomfortable and nervous. That could not be good. "Soo..." Fred continued on awkwardly. "What now?"

"I say we celebrate with a couple of Honeydukes's best," James announced. "You three can join us in the Gryffindor common room."

"But they're Ravenclaw and I'm Hufflepuff," Drida said slowly.

James stepped back and placed an arm around her. "And?" He squeezed her shoulder lightly. I was shocked at the slight affection he showed. All I knew James to be was a flirt, cocky and sometimes arrogant. I guess people really do change after time. "You can still come into the common room. You lot are with us."

"Oh, great," Fred muttered to me. I looked at him startled. I hadn't realised he was on my other side. "We get to be third wheelers." He nodded his head at Alex and Rose— those two were in deep conversation and were clearly crazy about one another. Boy, did this group break into pairs fast.

"Just our luck," I replied. In actual fact, I was quite pleased with this. Being the third wheels made Fred and I talk a lot more. I liked that a lot. I cringed at that thought. I was starting to sound... Obsessive. But I couldn't control how I felt- trust me, I've tried. Nothing works. He just looks at me and my heart flutters and butterflies bat around in my stomach. Damn my feelings!

Fred smiled at me, and we walked together into the castle. "Oh!" he suddenly exclaimed, at the beginning to the Grand Staircase. I raised a brow in shock. "I forgot to say this earlier, but, my dad mailed me the yesterday and he told me there's a Ballycastle Bats match during the winter break. It's only a friendly, or whatever.. But... I'm allowed to bring a friend. So, what do you say?"

My eyes went wide and I almost screamed. Without thinking (due to over-excitement) I threw my arms around him. A second later I realised what I had done and pushed myself away from him, my face going red. "Sorry," I apologised. He just grinned at me.

"I'll take that as a yes, then," he laughed. I nodded, still smiling. "Of course, you'll have to ask your mother. You can also stay at my place for the break— only if you want to. It just might be easier for getting to the match on time, or whatever."

"That'd be cool," I replied, trying to sound cool. Inside my head I was like: OH MY GODMAIAMSOLAKAOEJN. 'Cause that makes sense. But I was so happy. Two great things were coming out of this: I was seeing my favourite team ever in a match, and I was also going to be with Fred for the break. I don't remember a time where I've ever been so excited— apart from my first day at Hogwarts, of course. This was just so surreal. "Thank you so, so, much, Fred."

"No problem," he replied.

He was also still smiling.

* * *

**Thanks so much for all the nice comments, again! They reeaaalllyyy do mean the world to me. :) Sorry for the kind of lame chapter- hope it's sort of okay, anyway. Please review for more! Thanks! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

The following day was long. I tapped my finger impatiently on my desk, longing for potions to be over. I kept glancing over to Albus ad Scorpius, and each time my stomach twisted in guilt. I shouldn't have played that prank on them. They never did anything to anyone and it was unfair of us to do that. I wondered if the other girls felt as guilty as I did— probably not, seeing as they looked calm and bored. Me? I probably looked insane. I needed this class to be over– and soon.

Finally, after what felt like hours, the bell rang. I quickly packed my bag and rushed after Albus and Scorpius.

"Albus," I called. He stopped and turned to look. When he saw it was me, his eyes narrowed. I tried not to let that hurt me– this was my fault after all. I deserved to be hated by him and Scorpius. "Look, guys, I'm really sorry. I feel really bad about doing that to you-"

"Save it, Mia," Albus snapped. "I thought you were okay... For a Ravenclaw.." I raised a brow. "But to be honest, you're just as bad as James and your brother." He shook his head, looking angry. "And to be honest, none of them are worth trying to impress. They're all the same... But I guess you're starting to turn out just like them." He sighed. "Just don't talk to me, Mia."

With that, Albus turned and stormed away. Scorpius hesitated. He sighed. "Give him a while," he told me. "He'll come around eventually. And, um... He's right, though."

"About what? That I'm just as bad as them?" I looked to the ground, feeling worse than ever.

"No," he replied. "That they are not worth impressing."

He walked away leaving me to dwell in my thoughts. I wasn't trying to impress them... I was trying to impress Fred. But maybe Albus and Scorpius were right. Maybe... I shook my thoughts out of my head. Albus just didn't understand. It wasn't about trying to impress them– Fred. It was about never giving up hope that maybe one day Fred would like me. This was his last year in school and I was determined to have him like me back.

Feeling frustrated, I decided to head to the library. School was over for the day, thankfully. The bad thing was that I had so much work to be done. At least next Saturday was the first quidditch match of the year– Gryffindor verses Hufflepuff. I felt conflicted- who do I cheer for? Hufflepuff or Gryffindor? Blah. I mean, Fred's on the Gryffindor team (and I suppose my brother is too, but I couldn't give a rats arse about that), and then, Drida is in Hufflepuff- she's not on the team, but she is my friend.

I reached the rather full library. I was shocked to find so many people in the library... Even if it was mostly Ravenclaw's. Sighing, I found a seat in the corner to myself. I had just opened my book when someone sat down across from me. Surprised, I looked up and saw Lysander. He glanced over to a group of boys who gave him the thumbs up. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, Mia," Lysander said.

Lysander was a handsome guy, I guess. He had blonde, windswept hair and icy blue eyes. He was tall, and compared to the rest of his family, he was normal.

"Hey, Lysander," I replied, slowly closing my book. I had a feeling I wasn't going to be able to read it while he was here. Oh, well. Maybe I could keep this short, anyway. "Are you okay?" Lysander looked very pale and nervous. I frowned– I was not dragging him up to the hospital wing.

"What? Oh, um, yeah. I am, sorry." He laughed nervously. I raised a brow- what was up with him? "I actually wanted to ask you something." He looked up at me. "I was wondering, if you wanted, did you want to go to Madam Puddifoot's tea shop with me the next time we go to Hogsmeade?"

I stared at him blankly, confused. Did he just ask me...? Okay, I was way too confused. No boy has ever asked me anywhere (besides Fred... But that was different, to be honest). "Like, as a date?" The tea shop was where couples usually go on dates, and the last time I checked, I was definitely single. I have been for sixteen years of my bloody life!

"Well, yeah, I guess," he confirmed. I raised my brows in shock. "But, we don't have to call it that if you don't want to!" he added, seeing my expression.

I thought of Fred. Maybe, after three years, it was time to give up. Lysander was giving me a chance to move on, but I wasn't sure I wanted to. Maybe. I don't know. I was in love with him. How could I move on from that? I couldn't. But, I could try and be happy without him. I took a deep breath. I felt so conflicted. Lysander's never shown any interest in me before– has he? I mean, I rarely saw him besides on the pitch and training. He'd say hello if ever I saw him in the library... But never real interest. Maybe it was a dare from those lads he kept on looking over at.

"I'd love to go," I decided.

"That's okay- wait! Seriously?" He looked so shocked it made me want to laugh.

"Unless it's a dare from those guys. Then we can say I let you down easy," I replied.

He smiled. "It wasn't a dare," he told me. "I wanted to ask you, honestly. Um, great, then!" He looked to my closed book. "And you're busy. I'll talk to you later." He got up quickly and walked back over to his friends. He must have told them that I said yes because they all clapped him on the back.

I was about to open my book when Lysander's spot was replaced by three people this time. Fred sat in his spot, while James sat beside me, and Alex beside Fred.

"What did he want?" James demanded.

"Why does it matter?" I asked him.

"Because he's odd," Alex said flatly.

"He's not odd," I replied defensively. "He's quite normal compared to the rest of his family. So, shut up, Alex."

"Do you have a crush on him now?" James asked me. He looked up to Fred. "Guess she's finally over you, mate." Fred and I glared at James who just laughed at us.

"I don't like Lysander," I snapped. "But if you must know; Lysander asked me on a date."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Alex and James both looked to Fred. I did the same. For a second, I thought he looked hurt– but that was probably my imagination. It must have been. Why would he look hurt? Blah. It was definitely just my mind playing tricks on me.

"And you said yes?" Alex asked, breaking the awkward silence. I felt annoyed that my brother would ask that– this was none if his business.

"Well, yeah," I admitted. "But it means nothing to me. I was just being nice."

"Just being nice?" James exclaimed. Startled, I looked at him. "There's rules, okay? You don't say yes to a guy just to be nice! If he likes you, that's just leading him on! You don't lead a guy on– that should be law. You don't see any of us leading girls on, do you?"

"Well..." I thought of all the girls I'd seen James and Alex snog (yeah, gross, I know) over the last few years, and then pretend they never existed afterwards.

"We don't anymore," Alex said.

"I have to go." Fred stood up. "Um... Don't forget to mail your mum about the match, okay?" Before I could even reply, Fred was gone from us.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked James and Alex.

"You're an idiot," Alex replied flatly. "I've met trolls smarter than you!" He sighed in frustration, but I just gave him a confused look, ignoring his insult. "Do we have to spell it out for you?" He looked to James who looked quite amused. I just gave them both blank looks. "Fred likes you, dimwit."

My mouth fell open into an O. No way did I hear that correctly. "Obviously you two need to think of better pranks," I said. Fred couldn't like me! I was just plain old me- boring, nerdy and annoying. I wasn't pretty, or even cute. I wasn't fun to be around, either.

"Shockingly, this isn't a prank," James said. "For an odd reason, that we just can't decipher, Fred has decided that he likes you. Although, I imagine, even if he thinks it, he's not three years too late." He laughed at my expression. "Seriously? How did you not know? It was sort of obvious."

"Because guys don't like me," I replied. "This is a bad prank."

"It's not a prank!" Alex assured me. I felt my stomach twist. Were they actually being serious? It seemed so, but still... It's hard to tell with those two. "Well, if we're being honest, he hasn't actually said that he likes you. But it's obvious. Guys can tell this type of thing. We have super powers."

"You're an idiot." I laughed slightly. "It's not obvious; he might just be being friendly. Boys don't know anything about crushes." I wish he liked me, even a little bit. That would make my life– actually, no. Being the first girl ever to play with the Ballycastle Bats would make my life, but Fred liking me would come in close second. Meh.

"So, you wouldn't care if we told him he's not too late? Three years late, that is," James asked.

"I would care," I replied sharply. I grabbed my book from the table and stood up. "Just, shut up, okay?" I felt embarrassed. They shouldn't say that Fred likes me, when the possibility of that was like... 0%. Maybe 0.2%. Maybe. I walked out of the library, getting a small, shy wave from Lysander. I looked to the ground. I wouldn't, after three years, give up. I felt... Weird... For saying yes to Lysander. I felt as though part of me was already giving up.

I was a little conflicted.

"Where did you go after class?" Eleanor asked joining me.

"To the library," I replied flatly. "I tried to apologise to Albus but he's pretty mad at us." I frowned. "And then Lysander asked me on a date."

"What?" Eleanor squealed. "What did you say? I know you're still crushing on Fred..."

I inhaled deeply. "I know," I admitted. "But I said yes, and now I feel weird. I feel like I shouldn't have said yes. I still like Fred so much. And Alex and James reckons that Fred likes me too. I think they're lying though."

"Probably. It is James and Alex," El agreed.

"I want Fred to know I like him, but I don't at the same time," I explained. "I'm afraid if he knows he'll make fun of me with James and Alex again."

"He was fourteen," El replied softly. "He was just a stupid idiot back then. I doubt he'd make fun of you now. And you never know, he could like you."

I frowned. She didn't understand. Boys have never liked me. I doubted Lysander even liked me. He probably just felt bad that I was always, basically on my own now. Boys don't look at me. They don't want to actually be with me. They ask the other girls out. I've never had a boyfriend, or even had my first kiss. I was lame and boring.

I didn't reply to her. I shouldn't be feeling like this– I just got asked on an actual date. My first date. And with a guy who was lovely, sweet and kind. But he wasn't Fred. I groaned, feeling frustrated and confused. Boys are the most confusing, frustrating creatures to roam the earth. Seriously!

"Let's go to dinner," I finally said. Merlin knows I needed to change this conversation- and soon. I didn't want to think about Fred for another second right at that minute.

The hall was crowded, as usual. Eleanor went over to the Gryffindor table to join Luke. I'll admit I got a pang of jealousy when he placed his arm around her– not because it was him, but because she had someone.

Let me tell you, I was not like this for the last two years. Sure, I had crushes, but I never felt lonely. Now, everyone had boyfriends and girlfriends and new friends and I was alone. I felt as though I would always be alone. I didn't like to think about that too much, but when I did, it made me sad. Sure, I'd get a good job because I was smart and I would probably do well on my NEWTs. But that wouldn't mean much to me if I grew up alone. Maybe I could get many Pigmy Puffs and call them my friends– the equivalent to a muggle with their cats.

I saw Rose and was about to join her when she got up and went to the Gryffindor table to join Alex who arrived in after El and I. Same with Drida. I sighed and sat down on my own at the Ravenclaw table. Feeling awful, I began to eat my dinner.

"You should have come over and sat with me," came a voice from behind me. I didn't need to turn around as he sat next to me. My cheeks burned, remembering what Alex and James assumed. Man, I wish it were true. "I may not be the best, but it's better than being alone," Fred continued. He smiled at me and my heart jumped a little in my chest. WHY DOES HE DO THIS TO ME!?

"I suppose," I replied. "Where did you go after you left the library? You didn't look that happy. Is something wrong?"

"Um..." He looked down at the table. "Yeah. Everything's fine. Just... Nervous about that match on Saturday."

He sounded as though he was lying, but I let it go. Maybe he had his reasons to lie. "Oh. You'll be fine," I told him. "You're not a bad player, I guess. Not as good as me, obviously, though." I smirked at him and he laughed.

"You're right. I'm not as good as you." He paused, and I gave him a strange look. "I'm better." He nudged me playfully and I laughed. "I guess we'll do okay. You're supporting Gryffindor, right?"

"Um..." I gave him a thoughtful look.

"You'll support them for me?" He gave me a pleading look and I tried to keep a poker face.

"I guess," I replied, playfully rolling my eyes, "if it means that much to you." He smiled at me and I returned the smile. "I'll have to break the news to Drida, though." I looked over to her and felt that jealousy again. She was with a boy– like as in, going out with a boy. I was just sitting with a boy who hasn't the faintest interest in me.

"So, after every Gryffindor game, we usually have a party," Fred began, "and we're allowed to bring friends or whatever, and I was wondering if you wanted to go? Um.. With me?"

My eyes went a little wide. "Really?" He nodded. "That would be great!"

I wasn't sure if this was a date, but I was pretty sure it came in close! My excitement began to build up and I wanted to scream in excitement.

"And after dinner I'm going to practise a few moves at the quidditch pitch. You can come too, if you want," he suggested.

"Yeah. We could play one on one afterwards," I said. "But don't get too sour when you lose," I teased.

"I'll try not to." He laughed. I tried not to smile, but I couldn't stop myself. This day was beginning to turn around immensely.

* * *

**Guys! Don't panic, fluff will be coming soon. :) I'm not going to rush anything though, 'cause personally, I hate stories that do that. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

"I forgot how good you were at this..." Fred muttered as I scored another point. We've been out on the pitch for twenty minutes, playing one on one, and the score was 30-20 to me. I felt rather proud of myself. I had been practising over the summer holidays and I like to think I've improved quite a bit since last year. I was determined to beat Gryffindor at last, this year. I was also quite determined to win the House Cup too. All I had to do was focus and keep my head in the game.

"I've been practising," I told him. "How about a break? We can make this twenty minutes aside. Plus, you'll need your energy to beat me." I smiled at him and he smiled back. We flew down to the stands. I chucked my broom to the side and sat down on the creaky, wooden bench. I can tell you: these benches were not the slightest bit comfortable. Fred sat next to me and gazed down at the pitch. Sometimes I look down and think of all the destruction that must have happened here only nineteen years ago. Sometimes it's hard to realise that all of what happened was real, and real people died to save the future generation.

"So... You and Lysander, huh?" Fred said casually.

I looked at him. After a minute, he turned his head and looked at me. I never noticed before, but there was a hint of freckles across his nose. I shrugged. "No. I'm thinking of telling him I'm not interested in dating him," I admitted. "I guess it'll be another while until Alex can start being protective of me over boys." I chuckled a little.

I tried not to think about what Alex and James said. The longer I looked at Fred, the more unrealistic the possibility of him liking me became. Fred could have any girl he wanted. There was no way he would choose me. I, as said before, am his best friends little sister. And he's seen me just after I've woken up from all those times he's stayed at my house, he knows how nasty I can look. Frankensteins bride wouldn't get a look in.

"You never know," Fred replied. "You're in sixth year now. Lots of things can happen this year."

"Not with me," I mumbled. "All of my friends are off dating people. And Dani has new friends and merlin knows I miss her like crazy. I just don't feel that there's any hope for me." I sighed, looking down at my feet. The cold wind nipped my nose. I hated autumn– the weather was so hormonal. One day it could be lovely, the next it could be freezing cold.

"You really need to stop bringing yourself down," Fred said. "There's so much hope for you. You're smart, funny, a wicked quidditch player, you're pretty, and you're also a powerful witch."

I looked at him, my mouth slightly ajar. I cocked my head to the side in confusion. I raised my eyebrows and my mind tried to wrap around what he just said. "Do you really mean all of that?" I was mostly thinking about the fact that he called my pretty... And he complimented me. Not a lot of people do that.

His ears went pink, but he nodded. "Of course I do," he told me. "You're amazing."

"Thank you," I whispered. My throat felt tight– I was trying hard not to get emotional. "No one has ever said that to me before."

"Well, honestly, that's a surprise," he said. "I reckon people should say it to you all the time." He smiled at me. We were both blushing deeply. He rubbed the back of his neck. "And can I tell you something else?" I nodded my head, my heart racing. "I'm sort of glad you don't want to date Lysander. Lysander's fine... But... I don't know." He screwed up his face trying to think of what to say. "It's... Just... I... Well, I like you." His face went a darker colour again. "I mean, you're a great friend."

Oh. I sighed. I thought for a minute he was admitting he liked me as more than a friend. I just got upgraded to a great friend, and now I'm much higher in the friend zone. Just my luck.

"Ten minutes are up," I said flatly. Without looking to him, I got up and grabbed my broom. I flew away feeling frustrated.

"Mia, wait," Fred called after me. He flew up to me. I looked at him. "Okay... I like you. Not as a great friend, but I actually like, like you. As in more than that." My cheeks burned, but I smiled, looking away from him. "But..." Oh. I knew there would be something. "You are Alex's little sister." He looked at me apologetically. I frowned. I suddenly wasn't in the mood to play quidditch.

"Rose is like a little sister to you and James," I reminded him. "You two are cool with Alex and her." I scowled. "It doesn't seem fair that you two would allow them to date and Alex not do the same for you and... Um... Me." I still couldn't believe he liked me. This never happens me. "Just talk to him. He already thinks... Well, knows, I guess, that you like me." Merlin, this was odd to talk about. You crush on a guy for a while and when he likes you back it's the strangest thing ever.

"It's harder than that," Fred mumbled.

"It doesn't have to be," I said softly. I glanced at my watch. The sun was low in the purple evening sky. "And I think it would be best if we went inside."

I landed on the ground and Fred followed up behind me. I walked ahead of him, my mind not absorbing what just happened. So, Fred does like me... As in more than a friend. I thought it would be more magical than this. I thought that maybe he'd kiss me. But this wasn't like the books I've read nearly a million times; this was reality. Sadly, boys don't kiss you in the rain, they don't kiss you after they admit they like you, and they sure as hell don't serenade you to win you over– thankfully, they don't serenade us. That would be awful. I'd probably laugh in the poor chaps face. Gosh, I was awful.

"For the record," I said, breaking the silence between us, "you shouldn't let what you think Alex might do if he found out stop you from doing what you want to do." I didn't look back to him. I didn't want to look at him. I was annoyed that he wouldn't do anything because of Alex. Hey, I wasn't complaining that he wanted to go out with me. I was all up for that. God. Sometimes it sucks having an older brother.

"You sound more like a Gryffindor than me," he muttered.

"Why? Because I'm braver and more daring than you?" I teased. This time I snuck a look back to him. He was looking at the ground, but I could see that he was smiling. He looked up and saw me looking at him.

"Yeah. Exactly that," he replied. I stopped walking and waited for him. He caught up with me and stood next to me.

My stomach was twisting in knots, and was up to full capacity with butterflies. My heart was doing an Irish jig and my mind was all over the place. Fred likes me! This never, ever, happens me. Boys don't usually like me. Quite frankly, they usually find me irritating. But Fred likes me– for reasons I would probably never know, to be honest. How was I not still smiling? This is what I've been waiting for for three years. Gosh, I was just so... Ecstatic.

"So, what now?" I asked him.

"I'm not quite sure," he answered. He crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes sparkling as the last light of the day reflected off of them. The sun made his skin glow and made him look perfect to me. How on earth can this boy have feelings for me?

I frowned and looked away from him. I wish he'd make a move. Now that I know he likes me I feel more anxious. The feelings were mutual, so why wouldn't he make a bloody move? Surely he knows I wouldn't reject him. And how close we stood together didn't help my anxiousness. I looked up to him again and my heart skipped a beat when I saw that he was already looking at me. We were so close.

His eyes locked with mine, and even though I wanted to, I couldn't look away. There was something rather mesmerising about his brown eyes.

He looked away from me and began to walk back down to the castle. I sighed and followed him, not sure on what else to do. So, this is what it's like when you find out your crush has a crush on you– well, it wasn't as great as it's usually made out to be. Quite frankly, it sucks beyond belief. Well, I suppose that's because we can't do anything about it because we're both afraid, and probably because it's me. Who wants to admit to anyone that they're dating someone like me? Blah, blah. My rants are even boring.

"Did you send your mum an owl yet?" Fred asked, breaking the lingering silence between us.

"Not yet," I admitted. "I'll get around to it eventually, though." I smiled. "Thank you so much again. I can't tell you how much this means to me. This is my first big quidditch match to see... I've only ever seen school games."

"If you think Gryffindor verses Slytherin is exciting, I can tell you it's nothing compared to these matches. The atmosphere is amazing, and the fans who support the same team as you..." He spilled on and on about the greatness of being in a stadium surrounded by adoring fans— it made me quite anxious to go. I'd really need to get a go on mailing my mother. I'm hoping she'll say yes- I doubt she'd say no, to be honest.

By now we were inside the castle, the torches flickering, casting long shadows behind us. Pictures on the walls snored and some grunted in annoyance as our voices echoed down the hall. How late was it? We were hardly out after curfew.. But nobody seemed to be around. Well, except for a few couples who were... Having fun in the corners of the school. Seeing the couples made me feel awkward standing next to Fred now that I know he likes me. I really hated reality right now– books were way better than real life.

"I'll see you tomorrow, I guess," Fred said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. I rocked to and fro on my heels, hating the awkwardness.

"Night," I said, turning away and making my way back to the Ravenclaw common room. It was nice to be alone; it allowed me to think. I didn't think it would be so frustrating to find out the guy you like likes you back— but here I was, frustrated and confused about that very thing. I still couldn't understand why Fred likes me. Fred knows me all too well, so he knew exactly what I was like. (Which consisted of mostly being unintentionally annoying).

*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.*

Saturday couldn't have come fast enough, in my opinion. Although Fred said he'd talk to me the next day after he admitted he liked me, he didn't. He actually avoided all contact with me. I couldn't understand as to why he'd make things complicated when they needn't be.

But I kept my promise.

I wore a Gryffindor scarf (stolen from Alex's collection) and a Gryffindor hat (again, stolen— er, I mean borrowed). I personally don't think the colours suited me, but I went along with it. The red and gold felt out of place next to Eleanor, Drida and Rose who all wore yellow and black in support of Hufflepuff. They were shocked when I walked down to the Great Hall with the Gryffindor colours on me.

"I'm a little insulted and a little confused," Drida said as I sat along beside her. There was a flicker of amusement in her eyes and I knew she wasn't really insulted that I wasn't supporting her house.

"Uh... I was asked to support Gryffindor for this match," I told her.

"By who?" she wondered aloud.

I opened my mouth to tell her, but I was interrupted by someone placing their hand on my shoulder. "Nice scarf," Fred said, placing himself next to me on the bench. All heads turned to him confused. "I'm surprised you actually kept your word," he added on, picking up some toast and biting into it. I could see from the corner of my eyes Drida rolling her eyes.

"'Course I kept my word," I replied, narrowing my eyes at Drida who chuckled.

"I'm going to wish Alex some luck," Rose announced, standing up and heading to the Gryffindor table.

"Yeah, 'luck' meaning I'm-gonna-snog-him-until-the-match-begins," came a familiar voice from behind me. Dazed, I turned and looked up to see Dani standing there wearing yellow and black. My stomach twisted and my heart skipped a beat. I hadn't realised how much I had missed Dani until now. She sat down on the other side of me, across from Eleanor and Drida, who, like me, were staring at Dani in surprised. Dani didn't notice the looks and poured herself some Pumpkin Juice for herself. "I reckon the match shall be exciting."

"Whoa, whoa. Hold up," Eleanor exclaimed, holding her hands up in a T shape. She was gaping at Dani, looking baffled. "What in Merlin is this?" Dani looked at her confused, raising a brow at her. "You ignore us for weeks– a month! And you just come back one day as though you didn't! That's- that's-"

"Ridiculous," I suggested with a shrug.

"Exactly!" Eleanor agreed.

"I wasn't ignoring you," Dani mumbled. "I had things to do– homework, spells that needed practising— you know... The usual." Dani shrugged as though it were nothing. "And I was just trying to be friendly with my fellow Slytherin's. No big deal, to be honest."

Eleanor looked like she was going to strangle Dani. I gave her a warning look when she tensed up. She let out a long, heavy sigh. "Well, okay, then," I said firmly, letting them know the matter was finished with. "Good luck with your match today, Fred," I said, turning my attention back to Fred.

He smiled at me. "Thanks," he replied. "See you after the match!" He got up and joined the rest of the team who were just getting up to leave. The Gryffindor house cheered them on as the left the hall. Hufflepuff cheered on their team, who followed closely behind Gryffindor.

After, the whole school began to make their way down to the quidditch pitch to cheer on the game. Although Ravenclaw weren't playing, my never were at me. I was like this with every game.

This was going to be... Interesting.

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THIS LONG WAIT. **

**AND IM SORRY ABOUT THIS LAME CHAPTER. **

**IVE JUST HAD EXAMS AND STUFF AND NOW IM ON SUMMER BREAK FOR THREE MONTHS SO I HAVE TIME TO DO STUFF BUT ITS SO HOT FOR ONCE IN IRELAND– it's supposedly hotter than Greece at the moment WHICH IS WHAT I CALL A MIRACLE HERE! :3 Its almost 30°C! ISNSOSKSJOSKEIS. **

**SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE ITS TRUELY BASED ON WHAT MY 'LOVE LIFE' IS LIKE AT THE MOMENT xD Crushes and stuff suck! :3**

**well, bye. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Rose and Eleanor dragged me up to the Ravenclaw tower, their hands gripping tightly onto my wrists. Although Hufflepuff had lost the match, the two of them were still in high spirits— all because of the Gryffindor after party. I felt my stomach twisting in knots nervously. I was less nervous than I was during the match. Alex had taken a blow to the head from one of the bludgers, but he apparently he was fine now. I wasn't sure– his gaze wasn't exactly steady after the match when I had approached him. James promised he'd get him up to the common room safely– but it's James. He has the attention span of a squirrel.

The girls dormitory was mostly vacant. Luce, one of the other girls in this dormitory, was sitting on her bed beside Phoebe. Both girls looked thrilled, and from the red and gold stripes painted on their faces, I had a fair idea as to why they looked happy. Both girls gave a shy wave to us– oddly enough, even after six years of being together, we never talked much. They were just there and that was that. But both girls were nice and rather smart. However, they tended to giggle about my brother and his 'amazing hair' which repulsed me only slightly (okay, a lot, whatever).

"Do you have any dresses?" Rose asked me, sitting me down on the edge of my bed. I shook my head– how was I suppose to know to bring dresses this year? Merlin knows I hadn't expected to be invited to a Gryffindor after party. That usually never happens to me. Plus, we live in Britain and it's always so cold here. There's no good weather to be wearing dresses in here! Rose clicked her tongue. "Of course not. Oh, well... I have a few dresses and I suppose you'd probably fit into them." She eyed me and then nodded at her own statement.

"Seriously... This is sort of exciting! We never get to dress you up... Ever!" Eleanor exclaimed, rummaging through her trunk and pulling out a small black bag from her trunk. I could almost see what contents lay inside– foundation, mascara, eye liner... And the list goes on.

"Hm... Pink or purple?" Rose held up two dresses and my eyes widened in amazement. The dresses were beautiful. There was no other word that I could have used to describe them. The pink dress was an A-line dress that looked to come to my knees at the front and to my ankles at the back. A silver line of sparkles ran through the waste of the dress; it was strapless. The purple dress was just above knee length and looked to be plain, but it still had so much beauty about it. It was strapless, with a single, gold ribbon wrapped around the middle. I gazed thoughtfully at the two dresses considering my options.

I felt the softness of both dresses; the material felt like water slipping through my fingers– smooth and cool.

I knew which one my eyes were more drawn to. "I'll take the pink one." Rose handed over the dress, her eyes sparkling in excitement. She took the purple one for herself and began to change. I did the same and began to strip from my 'Gryffindor pride' clothes and slipped on the dress. I was surprised about how perfect a fit it was– for once it felt as though it were made for me. I wasn't huge into getting dressed up, but shockingly, I felt vaguely pretty. When Rose had her dress on, she turned to me and smiled.

Eleanor placed on a baby blue dress which came to her knees. The top was dotted with glistening diamonds. "Well... You two go on ahead. I'll be down in a little bit. I have to put on my make up!" She shooed us away and we giggled, our bodies filling with excitement.

While we walked out of the Ravenclaw common room, I felt like telling Rose about how Fred admitted he liked me... But I couldn't. I don't know why, I just couldn't get the words out. The thought was still surreal to me. And he played such an amazing game today. I didn't see him afterwards, but I was hoping we could talk at the party. Would he talk to me? I mean, he did ask me to go with him to it... But he was popular and I wasn't. End of.

.-..-.-.-.-.-

The Gryffindor room was seriously crowded. Waiting outside the door was a first year Gryffindor who was allowing people in. He didn't ask questions, and said the password to allow Rose and I to enter the crowded room. I blinked, surprised with how many Gryffindor's were celebrating the first victory of the year. Only a few people from other houses joined us. I felt a little unsure entering the room. It was this bloody dress. Although I felt somewhat pretty, I became aware of how... Bare my legs were. I crossed my hands over my chest and walked slowly into the crowd.

"Hey, Rose! You made it!" Alex walked over and whisked Rose away from me. Startled, I fell back towards the chairs, not sure on what else to do. Sighing, I sat down on them, wishing I had my friends next to me.

"Wow. You're wearing a dress," James said, sitting himself next to me on the chair. I gave him a sideways glance, not sure on how to respond. I became more self aware of myself. I had weird knees... What a thing to notice. And my arms weren't thin enough either. Blah. Sometimes it sucks being a teenage girl. Too many insecurities ran through my mind. James noticed my awkwardness. "I mean, you look nice." My cheeks burned.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"I somehow doubt Drida's going to join us," James said, changing the subject. "I wonder if she'd be mad that we won–" He cut off when the door swung open and Drida walked in. Amongst the crowd, she stood out by a mile. She wore a yellow dress that puffed out at the end– rather frilly. A black ribbon wound around her waste with a bow at the back. I smiled. Her hair was curled and tied up. "Maybe I was wrong." James stood up and was about to leave, but turned back to me. "Talk to you later?" I smiled and he went over to Drida.

I noticed Eleanor over with Luke– I hadn't seen her arrive. They danced to the music which was playing— an old tune sung by the Weird Sisters. I smiled. My mother always listened to this this song with my grandmother. It was like a women-of-the-house thing in my family. It was a slow song and I swayed slightly on my seat to the music. I was staring out so dreamily that I was startled when a hand reached out towards me. I looked up and saw Fred smiling down at me.

My cheeks burned and I took out his offered hand. My heart raced. His hand felt so nice in mine. "You look really nice tonight," he commented. Although it was a compliment, I felt self-conscious again until I looked at him... He wasn't even looking at my dress. He was looking directly at me. My heart skipped a beat and my face burned more. Merlin, I had the urge to fan my face it was burning so much.

Fred and I stopped in the middle of the dancing couples. I felt awkward about this, but Fred seemed to know what he was doing. He placed his hands on my waste, and uncertain, I placed mine on his shoulders– I just did what all the other girls seemed to be doing.

"Drida wasn't mad that you supported Gryffindor?" Fred asked me, as we swayed smoothly to the music.

I managed to take my mind off of the fact that we were so close together. I felt as though I was in a fantasy world. "No." I paused and he smiled. "She was furious with me! She says she's never talking to me again." I tried hard to keep a straight face as Fred's face fell. He opened his mouth to say something, but I got there first. "Of course she's not mad," I said.

"Holy hippogriff, Mia." Fred chuckled. "You gave me a fright there!" Much to my shock, Fred twirled me around. I was about to laugh when I noticed Dani enter the common room. I arched a brow, but rested my hands back on his shoulders, eyeing her from where I stood. She walked over to Eleanor who was talking to Luke. El didn't seem to mind, nor did Luke. They chatted away to her, which was nice. For a reason unknown, I got an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"I'm going to guess you haven't said anything to your parents?" Fred asked me, distracting me from the bad feeling I was getting. I gave him a small innocent smile. He laughed. "Well, I took the liberty of mailing your parents for you last week. I know how distracted you can get."

"Oi. I'd rather think of it as being preoccupied with other things," I said with a small laugh.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Fred replied. "Anyway... Your mother replied. I got it after the match ended and she said you can come with us for the holidays. Oh, and she hopes that you're doing okay in class... Um... I have the letter up in my dorm. I can show you it if you want. If you want to talk to your mum..."

"You can show me tomorrow." The truth was that I didn't want to stop dancing so close to Fred. "But I'm glad she said yes! And it's definitely okay with your parents?"

"Gee, you sound scarily like your mum in the letter," Fred teased, poking my side. I laughed, jumping back away from him a little. He looked like he was about to do it again, but stopped. He twirled me around again, my smile wide–

And I saw it. Her. Them. Him. Together. I heard a gasp from the side and looked over to see Rose standing there with two cups in her hand. I looked back over to the confusing scene that had caused her to gasp and for me to stare in anger and horror. Before me, Alex and Dani were... Snogging!

Hearing the gasp, Dani pulled away. Before she looked shocked, I could see a triumphant look in her face.

"Alex, you jerk!" Rose spat, throwing her cups to the ground and running from the common room.

"Wait– Rose..." Alex attempted to run after her but I stopped him from doing so. He saw the look on my face and stopped trying to get around me. "I didn't do anything, Mia! Dani–" he spun around and marched over to where Dani stood. She still tried to look shocked about what happened. "– what the hell was that about?"

"What?"

By now the whole room had stopped what they were doing to listen in on the commotion that was happening at the moment. Fred and James looked most eager to hear everything. I noticed Eleanor and Drida had gone. I wanted to follow to find Rose, but Alex is my brother. I had to find out what that was about.

"What?" Alex exclaimed, throwing his arms up in rage. "Seriously! What? You kissed me! That's what!" He gave her a dubious look. "Why would you do that? I'm going out with Rose— your friend!" Dani looked like she was going to say something, but Alex held up his hand to stop her. "You have serious problems, Dani. Just... Stay away from me..." He looked around to Fred, James and I. "Stay away from all of us– and that includes Rose!" With that, Alex turned and ran out of the common room.

"I–" Dani began.

"Save it," I told her. I turned to James and Fred. "Let's find Rose." I gave Dani a final glare, confused as to why she would do such a thing.

Something was definitely up with Dani. I wasn't sure I wanted to know what she was up to. I knew it couldn't be good.

* * *

**I have plans for this story... Please review for more? :) **


	13. Chapter 13

I was so annoyed with Dani. Why? Why did she hurt Rose like that? I knew Alex had nothing to do with it. I've never seen him look so disgusted in all his life- he loves Rose. I know he does. I could see it in his eyes every time he looked at her. Who knew Alex could be like that? To me, he would always be the annoying, cocky brother. But I was so furious with Dani! I couldn't give a rats arse if she says she had too much Firewhiskey! She knew Rose was Alex's, and Alex was Rose's! You don't go snogging one of your best friends boyfriends! Ever! And I was more furious because Drida wasn't mad at her! How would she like it if Dani had gone and snogged James!?

Alex had no notion of what Dani was going to do last night. She just grabbed him and stuck her tongue down the poor boys throat! I felt like hitting her head off a wall or two. Someone needed to knock some sense into that horrible person! She's such a prat.

I was making my way down to the library as I always felt better at the library. It seemed that no one was in the mood to celebrate Gryffindor's win any longer. I knew I certainly wasn't. James was trying to cheer Alex up, and no one has heard from Rose. I thought she'd be in the girls bathroom, but she wasn't there either.

And I felt selfish. All I could think about was the fact that Fred had asked me to dance. Me! The way his hand felt in mine made my heart flutter. His hand was warm, and fitted mine perfectly. I made a noise at the back of my throat, when I remember when he twirled me around and I saw Dani practically jump on my brother. Fred's hand was long gone from mine.

I shook that from the memory. It was almost a nice memory... Almost.

The library was nearly empty. Even with Christmas just around the corner, nobody seemed in high spirits. That could have just been me, though. I didn't even feel any better when I saw Fred, alone, sitting on a seat in the corner of the library. I hesitated. Taking a deep breath, I made my way over to him, my heart racing. I wondered did he feel the way I felt about last night... I felt something stronger than I had been feeling before. I wanted Fred to love me back. There was no other words for it; I was in love with Fred Weasley.

He looked up when I joined him and smiled at me. "Hey, Mia," Fred said warmly. My heart was thumping so loudly in my chest, I thought he would hear it if he listened. His smile disappeared as soon as it came. "Any sign of Rose?" My face fell into a frown, coming back to the cold reality of what happened.

I shook my head. "No," I told him. "How's Alex, do you know?"

"Not good at all." Fred closed the book he had been reading. I noticed a few girls looking over at him– us. They were mostly glaring at me. I rolled my eyes, but quickly stopped. They thought something was going on between Fred and I, so let them continue thinking that. They were just annoying fans of his... At least I took the time to get to know him instead of stalking him everywhere like they did. "He's been looking for Rose too, but we just can't find her. What's your friends problem?"

"She's not my friend," I told him flatly. "I don't know! She- she's an idiot! She just can't stand that two people can like each other so much, so she goes and ruins it! I thought I knew her." I shook my head; my eyes were narrowed at the ground. I really did believe I knew her. I thought she was nice and caring, but obviously I was wrong. Sometimes, it sucks to be wrong. She was a true Slytherin: cruel and horrible.

"Well, before all that happened, I was having fun," he said. I loved that he could change a subject, without doing it so obviously. It was just a causal thing with him.

I wasn't sure if he was talking about us two dancing, so I just nodded. Did he even think of us two being so close? Probably not. I would say that last night he was just being nice seeing me alone while all my other friends danced with people.

"You're not a bad dancer," he said. My face went red. So, he did think about us two dancing. I wonder if it meant as much to him as it did to me.

"I have two left feet," I replied.

His hand twitched towards mine, but he recoiled it. I stared at it for a few more seconds, trying to comprehend what he was about to do. Was he about to take my hand? Again, my heart fluttered. He clenched his hand into a fist, looking a little uncomfortable, so I looked away from it.

I heard him sigh and looked up to him. He had a look of confusion on his face, his brows furrowed.

"You're my best friends little sister," he muttered. Oh. I think I know where he's going with this. I have a feeling I'm about to be sister-zoned; the zone where the guy thinks of you just like a little sister. I tried not to look upset, so I turned my head away from him, gritting my teeth. He sighed again. "This is frustrating," I heard him say. I didn't look at him, until I felt something warm cover my hand. I looked down and saw that he had taken my hand. My heart skipped a beat. "You're also my other best friends enemy, in ways," he continued. I gave a small smile. He was talking about James. "Mia, I really like you."

It felt like it was just the two of us in the library. There was no glaring girls, or the sound of the quill scratching the surface of the paper. It was just Fred and I. I couldn't find my voice to reply. I've waited for this for a very long time and finally, it happens. My mind couldn't wrap itself around that idea- my brain was malfunctioning.

"You do?" He looked away, his ears going pink. He nodded his head.

"If it makes it any better, you can mock me for liking you like I did to you in third year," he said. I managed a laugh. If only he knew I still liked him, and never stopped liking him. He took his hand from mine. It burned where he touched me; a good kind of burning. I never wanted the feeling to fade. "I'm sorry," he said. He put his books into his bag and left me.

It took me a second to realise he was gone, my mind was so foggy. Feeling adrenaline coursing through my body, I quickly followed after him. He was just out of the library, in the deserted hallway. He heard my footsteps and stopped walking. He turned around, shock painted all over his face. I don't think he expected me to follow him. I could see he was embarrassed and it made him look cute.

"If I mocked you I would be a hypocrite," I said to him. I swallowed, my nerves at me. If he could admit it, so could I. "I.. I like you too. A lot. I like you a lot." I bit down on my tongue before I said something that would frighten him away. He looked surprised more than anything.

I noticed we were almost as close as we were last night when we danced together. I still couldn't believe that happened. Was his heart racing like mine? Was he as nervous as I was? I wanted so bad to hold his hand in mine. I wanted to feel the warmth, and the tingle I got when he touched me. I knew he didn't feel like that.

I looked down, beginning to feel awkward. Maybe my mind picked it up wrong. Maybe when he said he liked me, he just meant as a sister or a friend. Why did I have to feel about him the way I did? It didn't seem fair.

I felt a warm hand, brush a piece of hair back from my face. Fred placed his hand on my cheek and all I knew next was that there was a burning sensation on my lips. His hands went down to my waist, pulling my close to him. My hands, which had been draped down my side, wound around his neck. I wasn't sure what I was doing, but it felt right. And nice. The way his lips moved with mine felt comfortable. My eyes were closed, and I never wanted to open them in fear that when I did, Fred wouldn't be there and this would be some great dream of mine. But I knew it wasn't. I would never feel this way in my dreams, and I could never possibly dream up something as great as this.

When he pulled away, we were both panting. His forehead was pressed against mine and his breath was warm against my face.

Suddenly, he jumped way, as though only aware of what just happened. My eyes flashed open, my stomach dropping. He didn't look like he regretted it, only now, he looked a little wary. His eyes were filled with worry.

"You're my best friends little sister," he repeated. I wasn't sure I was suppose to hear this, but I did. He locked eyes with me, and saw the panicked look in mine. His face softened and he took a step forward, taking my hand in his. "I... I don't think Alex needs to find out about this for awhile- um. Or James. Alex has too much going on to... Worry about this..." He looked at me, trying to figure out if I was okay with this. "I don't know if your friends would... Mind this."

"We don't mind at all," a voice came. I wheeled around and saw Eleanor. Beside her was Rose! My heart leapt in joy- but the feeling quickly left. "Um... I found Rose."

I pulled my hand away from Fred's and ran over to Rose. Despite her eyes being bloodshot from crying, they looked a little amused. My cheeks were burning and I knew they were definitely red. Why did they have to see that?! My hands were shaking and my lips still burnt. Eleanor looked at me awkwardly- I had a feeling she wished she didn't see that. I certainly wished she didn't.

"Rose!" I said shaking her, my relief turning to anger. "Where have you been? We looked about everywhere for you! We're all so worried. Alex-" I stopped myself. She probably didn't want to hear about Alex right now. All she saw last night was Alex and her best friend snogging. She was hurt, obviously. But I had to make her realise that this wasn't Alex's fault. Okay, yeah, I like them as a couple. Alex doesn't act like such a child as much now that he's with Rose. He's actually a little bit mature, now. I know, it's a shock to us all.

"You didn't look everywhere," she mumbled. I looked into her eyes and saw myself reflected off the glassy surface. I realised it was tears that reflected me. She sniffled.

"She was on the seventh floor," El told Fred and I.

"Rose," I said, more softly this time, "Alex is worried about you. You need to talk to him-"

"I have nothing to say to that prat," she spat. I took a deep breath. She must have saw my frustration. "Look, I know he's your brother, but... He was kissing Dani. I'm mad at her too. I really thought he cared, but obviously I was wrong. I am just like all those other girls to him." Tears brimmed over her cheeks and she tried to wipe them away. I've never seen Rose like this before.

"Rose, he does care about you," Fred told her. "It wasn't him. Dani's the one who snogged him... Couldn't you tell he was trying to push her away?"

Rose shook her head. "I... Why would Dani do this to me? What's wrong with her? She's changed so much this year." I agreed with Rose. But maybe she hasn't changed, maybe she's just showing us who she really is. She's horrible and I... I hate her. Rose tried to control her breathing. This was too much for her. "I want to talk to Alex," she finally decided. "If what you say us true, then I should... I should... I don't know! This is hard. I can't stop seeing him and her in my head and it's driving me crazy!"

"You have to believe us," Eleanor said. "We would never lie to you. We certainly would not lie for Alex, either."

Rose gave a small chuckle. Fred peered up, looking behind Rose and Eleanor. I looked up too, and my stomach twisted. James and Alex stood there, looking uncertainly down at us. I gave Alex a weak smile. He looked so confused. I could tell that he just wanted to comfort Rose, and I could also tell that he was afraid.

"Rose, um..." Fred began, not really sure how to tell her. Rose saw him looking behind her and turned to look. She stiffened when she saw Alex. They looked at each other, not sure what to say. Nobody knew what to say. El stepped back a little, glancing between Alex and Rose. It felt like time stopped. Nobody moved. The silence was almost unbearable.

"I think we should go," James said, tilting his head back down the hall. We agreed. Rose seemed frozen to the spot, not even aware that we were walking away. She was too focused on Alex. I couldn't believe I ever felt uncomfortable with Alex and Rose being together. They were almost perfect for each other. Rose was too... Rose. She was always fussing about homework and she hated getting in trouble; Alex was careless and couldn't give a rats arse about anything to do with school. They definitely needed to be together. Always.

Before we were out of earshot, we heard Alex say: "I'm so sorry." After that, we heard nothing more as we had gone too far. I felt anxious. What if Rose doesn't believe him? She had to. This wasn't Alex's fault.

Then I became aware that Eleanor was looking at me. I looked at her and her eyes drifted to Fred as if to say: you two just kissed. My cheeks felt hot. This was a big deal to me. Definitely as big a deal when he asked me to spend the holidays withe me. Even bigger, actually. What did this mean, now? He said not to tell Alex or James. Tell them what, exactly? What were Fred and I now? Too many questions flew through my mind like annoying buzzing flies. I shook them off, my mind spinning.

I wanted to talk to Fred properly. It would be frustrating if he just kissed me and left it as that for a very long time. I sighed. He wouldn't do that. He couldn't. In my opinion, that would be horribly cruel. Cruel... That word just brought me back to Rose's and Alex's situation. I felt so tormented. How could Dani be so mean? I had a horrible feeling in my head that she was up to something– but what? What could she be plotting? This wasn't Dani. She had never been like this ever. What changed her? Or who?

"What's wrong, Mia?" James asked me. "You look like you're going to be sick!" I swallowed back the queasiness I was suddenly feeling. I looked at James, unsure of what to say. What could I say? That I had a hunch that Dani was plotting something evil? How could I even say that if I didn't know that was true. Maybe she was just a mean person. I just couldn't believe I had ever trusted her.

"Nothing," I finally replied. "I'm just hoping those two can sort this all out." That wasn't a complete lie. I do hope they can. Both Rose and Alex (though I don't say this often about him) mean the world to me. I would hate for them two to ever despise one another– I doubt Alex would ever despise Rose anyway. But I didn't want her to think badly of Alex. I hope she believes him. I know we all do.

"So do I," Eleanor mumbled.

I gave a quick glance at Fred. He had his head lowered, his arms folded across his chest. He looked to be deep in thought.

I wondered what he was thinking about. So many things had happened in less than twenty four hours– Gryffindor win, the after party, Dani kissing Alex, and Fred kissing me. Did he regret it now? I hope not.

I found that my fingers reached up to my lips. They still tingled. I never wanted the feeling to fade. Ever.

* * *

**I do hope this is okay. I've had this one written for months– few minor changes here and there, of course, seeing as the story changed over the course. **

**A plot will definitely take place, so don't worry. Right now it's all a bit too lovey-dovey. ;D **

**Anyway, I just want to take the time out to thank people who review. It does truly mean everything to me. I just like seeing that people can enjoy my stories! It kind of gives me hope that someday people will enjoy any original stories that I hope to publish (I have a few ideas!). **

**I like FF because it helps improve my writing and grammar a lot! So... Thanks again! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

"Fred, this is a terrible idea," I said, chasing after him. "You'll get in trouble... Again. Remember detention the other day? That sucked, right?" Fred didn't slow down and I let out a long groan. Boys! They can be so stubborn sometimes. Why, oh, why did he have to remember? Or should I say: why did James have to remind him?

Fred was holding my hand as we ran across the school grounds. It was raining (sadly) and I had a feeling a storm was coming in. I felt nervous that he was holding my hand in case we encountered James or Alex, but Fred didn't seem to mind. He had said that Alex was with Rose (yeah, they were still sorting things out since yesterday) and James was with Drida in the Gryffindor common room.

I looked to Fred's pockets which were bulging. I frowned. This was a really bad idea, but of course Fred wasn't going to listen to me.

He stopped me when we came to the Transfiguration courtyard. Nobody stood in the courtyard because of the rain so Fred said it was a perfect opportunity to get on with the prank. I looked nervously around– fifth year Ravenclaw's sat on a bench inside one of the halls surrounding the courtyard. They eyed Fred and I's interlocking hands which made me nervous. What if word got out? How would Alex react if he didn't hear it from Fred or me? I sighed. I know Ravenclaw's– they can be such gossips. I take pride in knowing that I was not a gossip. I was merely one of the few Ravenclaw's who took joy in just studying and being smart.

"Okay... You stay here," Fred instructed me.

"But–" I began. I was cut off when Fred pecked me on the lips. I scowled at him. "That's not fair," I said. "Unfair advantage." I couldn't help smile at him though. "Fine. Just don't get caught... I'll keep lookout."

"That's why you're the best," he replied. I made a face at him before turning away. He began to whistle in a low key as he began to work. If any teacher caught him he'd end up in detention for a week with a note home to his mother and father. I heard the sound of something soft hitting the wet pavement in the courtyard. Fred grabbed my wrist and we ran a good distance from the scene. "That'll stink the place for a while. Dungbombs and rain don't exactly mix well.."

"You don't say," I mumbled as I got a faint whiff of the rotten egg smell. I covered my nose with my sleeve. Now we had left the transfiguration courtyard. Fred had pulled me up some stairs to the second floor corridor as we made our way back to the Gryffindor common room. The hall was deserted.

As we ran, Fred stopped and whirled me around to him. I chuckled in surprise as he began to kiss me. He pressed me up against the wall and as he kissed me I couldn't help smiling. I heard him laugh quietly... But I could feel him rummaging for something. He pulled away and held a piece of parchment in front of me. Arching a brow upwards, I took the paper. It wasn't thick and was folded into thirds– one piece of parchment with neat handwriting across it.

"The letter I told you about at the party," he told me as I gave him a questioning look. "Your mum wants you to write to her."

Shrugging, I unfolded the letter and began to read it.

_Dear Fred,_  
_So nice of you to write to me, although I wish my children would do the same. How is Alex and Mia, do you know? I'm surprised that I haven't heard from them myself. Do tell Mia to write— I know there's no point asking Alex to write at this stage– he's already wrote to me once this year!_

_I know Mia would love to go to the quidditch match with you! BCB are her favourite team! And of course, as long as it's okay with your parents, it's okay with me. I'll be heading to Diagon Alley sometime this week, so I'll talk to your father there about it._

_Alex is having Rose over anyway. My little man has a girlfriend!_

_Hope you're staying out of trouble, Fred!_  
_Love, Louise._

"I'm so glad she said yes," I said, tucking the letter into my pocket. I would write to her soon. I've been meaning to do that since I got to Hogwarts, but so much had happened that it slipped my mind. "I didn't realise Alex had asked Rose over." Or that he wrote to mum. That fact made me feel guilty. I should have wrote to her. I shrugged off the thought. There's no point dwelling on it now.

"I didn't realise that your mum still called Alex her little man," Fred joked laughing. Fred took my hand in his– it still made my heart flutter each time he did that, or he kissed me, or if he hugged me. I know it's only been a day, but I couldn't imagine that feeling ever to fade. I've liked him way too long at this stage for that to happen.

We walked along the empty corridor in silence for a while.

"When do we tell Alex?" I asked him. I hadn't meant to say it out loud, but I couldn't help it. Although Alex annoyed me, I didn't like sneaking around. I'd rather be with Fred and not worry that someone will see us or tell Alex. "I'd rather he heard it from us than from those bunch of Ravenclaw girls. News spreads like a wildfire here." He gave me a crooked smile which made my heart melt (could he not do that to me, please?).

"I don't know," he mumbled. "What if he doesn't want us to be together though?" He gave my hand a gentle squeeze, but I got the message: he wanted to be with me. My stomach got butterflies at the thought. After all these years, Fred likes me and now we're together.

We walked up to the fourth floor corridor and immediately stopped when we entered. We came face to face with Dani.

I gave her a cold stare. She saw my look and seemed to come back to reality. She glared back at me before waking out of the hall. I exhaled glad that the tension was now gone. I had felt Fred tense when he spotted her and now he seemed to relax too.

"Wasn't that interesting," Fred muttered.

"Very," I agreed.

-..-..-..-..-..-

Before we entered the Gryffindor common room, Fred let go of my hand and gave me one final kiss. My heart was hammering against my chest. I knew Rose and Eleanor knew, and now so did Dani– she saw us holding hands. Would James and Alex find out from one of them? I wouldn't mind James knowing (although I know he would mock us a lot... He was immature like that!). The other day Alex seemed okay with the idea of Fred and I... But I was still somehow scared to tell him. Fred is his best friend. It would probably be weird for both of them. I know it made me feel odd sometimes.

We walked through the door. James, Drida, Rose and Alex were up here.

"Hey, man!" James said. "You got it done?"

"Yeah," Fred said. He glanced at me and then to Alex and looked to be considering things deeply. He shrugged and sat down on one of the soft red couches. I lingered on the spot, not sure what to do. Sit beside Fred? That might be suspicious— no. No it wouldn't. I needed to act normally. I was going to draw attention to myself. I knew I couldn't do that. I needed to tell Alex... But how? I've never told anyone I had a boyfriend before. The thought seemed odd to me.

"What's wrong, Mia?" Drida asked. I blinked, coming out of my trance. I looked at each person and realised horribly that they were all looking at me. I saw Rose looking between Fred and I. She knew. She could tell Alex. I didn't want her to do that. I had to tell him myself. It wasn't a big deal, was it? Maybe I was blowing this out of proportion. I felt as though I was going a little OTT about all of this. Fred and I were going out! That's not a big deal— well, to me it was a massive deal. But to tell Alex shouldn't be this hard.

"Nothing," I lied. I shifted on the spot uncomfortably. I felt I was being deceitful. This group before me were my friends (as was Eleanor but she knew too). Why should we have to pretend that we weren't dating? Alex had been up to telling Fred that he wasn't too late, that I still liked him. Obviously Alex wouldn't be mad if we were going out. I looked to Fred and gave him a nod– he knew exactly what I meant because he looked a little unsure. I gave him a look and he sighed. "I have to go to the–"

"Library," James said trying to do his best impersonation of me. "See you later then."

I didn't say anything else and just walked out of the Gryffindor common room. Merlin knows I would be too embarrassed to be there when Fred told Alex. I wasn't long gone from the tower when I heard footsteps race after me. Confound, I turned to face whoever was running after me. It was Drida and Rose. Drida gave me a puzzled look, but Rose had a smile on her face.

"I _know_ what that was all about," Rose chimed. For someone who had looked devastated only a few hours ago, her mood had certainly taken a turn for the better. I tried to look puzzled, but it didn't work. Rose clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes. "Fred's going to tell Alex, isn't he?" I gave her a surprised look. "What? I wasn't placed in Ravenclaw for nothing." She smiled at me.

"Fred's going to tell Alex what?" Drida asked.

"Um..." I began nervously. I had honestly thought that if ever I was lucky enough to get a boyfriend I would brag about it straight away to my friends. But it wasn't like that at all. "Fred and I are going out now."

I had to resist the urge to laugh when Drida's eyes widened and she grasped onto my shoulders and she let go and clapped her hands together in excitement. Rose laughed at her and I gave a chuckle as well. Drida was more excited than anyone I've ever seen. She was excited for _me_ because I now have a boyfriend. I had gotten my first kiss from my three year crush. Something was finally going right for me since my fathers death. Not that I had a terrible life or anything– I was actually quite lucky in life (even if I had mostly the worst luck ever). I had shelter, I had the rest of my family and I had great friends I could lean on when things got bad. Now I also had a boyfriend. So, yeah, I was lucky.

"Since when?"

"Last night, actually," I told her.

"I'm so happy for you," Rose said, patting me on the shoulder. "I know you really like Fred." She smiled. "Don't worry about Alex, by the way. If he isn't happy with you two I'll slap him back a century of two."

"I don't think that's necessary," Alex said joining us. "'Cause I'm totally cool with it." He shrugged his shoulders when I smiled at him. "I've had a 'be-good-to-my-little-sister' speech planned for years but it would be too weird to use it on my best friend. Seriously, Mia? You couldn't have gotten a boyfriend I could actually use that on?" He shook his head pretending to look thoroughly disappointed.

I laughed nervously. "You wouldn't have been very intimidating, to be honest."

"I find that insulting," he replied. "I could still tie you up and lock you in the bathroom if I wanted to."

"To be fair, you had James helping you with Josh." Josh was one of our neighbours and he could be quite annoying. He was a muggle and we had to be careful what we said or did when he was around. I had a feeling he suspected that we were definitely different– but that could be why he liked us too. He liked different because he was what people called different– he was born with an arm deformity so one arm was only a stump to his elbow.

"I did all the hard work," Alex protested.

"No you did not," James said, nudging him over so he could be in our little group. "I was the one who lifted her into the bathroom– and let me tell you, that was not an easy job."

"What is this? Pick on Mia day?"

"Can we make that a national holiday?" James asked. I stuck my tongue out at him. "_So_ mature, Mia. Why don't you go join Fred in the common room?" He winked at me which made me blush. "Try not to have too much fun with him, eh?"

"Who's being immature now, James?" I crossed my arms over my chest and made a face at him.

"Yeah, mate, please don't go there," Alex said to him looking a little uncomfortable.

"Alex, Alex, Alex," James said, shaking his head, "don't you know they've probably already snogged?"

"Not cool!" Alex said looking disgusted.

"Well, Mia? Did you two snog yet?" My face burned with embarrassment. "Is he a good kisser?" James nudged Alex playfully who had now covered his ears with his hands. "I think I could have a lot of fun with this." He laughed at all of our expressions. He saw Alex's expression and laughed more. "Okay, okay. I'll stop now." Hesitantly, Alex lowered his hands. He gave James an evil look.

"I swear, you do that again and I will hex you," Alex warned.

James shrugged. "Mia's right. You're not that intimidating."

* * *

**Stuuuffff will happen! Don't worry! :3 I just have to get it to Christmas faster in order for it to happen! :P Anyway! Thanks again for the reviews– and I don't thank the people who actually follow this enough! It really does a mean a lot that you click follow and read it (maybe?). Sometimes it's kind of overwhelming that people like stuff I _do!_ I can't tell you how little that ever happens me– it's mostly when I come on here. :3 So, again, thank you so much! :D Please keep them coming because I love reading them! :)  
**


	15. Chapter 15

Mondays are the worst. Honestly... they are worse than blast ended screwts– and trust me, we've had the unfortunate luck of having to deal with those. But Mondays and I don't mix very well together. For one thing I have charms first thing, which sucks! Secondly, I have double potions right after, and thirdly, a lot of girls were glaring at me. It made me feel rather self-conscious and uncomfortable. I mean, honestly, I don't say this often, but they needed to grow up.

I sat beside Carter, a Ravenclaw boy, in Charms. I didn't talk to him often, but he seemed nice. Eleanor and Rose sat across from me and I had a feeling they could sense I was getting irritated as they gave cold looks to the glaring and whispering girls.

When the bell rang for first class to be over I couldn't have got out of the class quick enough. I know the whispering and glaring would die down eventually... I hope. The girls were just annoyed because James, Alex and Fred were all taken by someone and now they could no longer flirt with them. I shook the thought of some of the girls flirting with Fred because it made me feel jealous.

"Hey! Mia, wait up," said a male voice from behind me. Shocked to hear him calling me, I turned to face Albus. He came to a stop beside me. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for dissing your apology before." He frowned. "I know now you meant it when you said you were sorry. I was just pissed off with James and all of... you for pranking me." He gave me sincere smile. "We cool?"

"Of course, Albus," I replied, shocked that he had even accepted my apology. I hadn't expected him to do that at all.

"Want to go to potions now?" He tilted his head in the direction that my friends had just gone. I nodded and we began to walk towards the dungeons. We didn't say anything for a few minutes. I looked to the ground avoiding the stares of some of the girls. "So... You and Fred?"

"Me and Fred," I confirmed.

"I guess I'll probably be seeing you over the Christmas holidays then?" I nodded and gave him a curious look. "Fred told me that you were staying with him at their house. I'll be going to the Ballycastle Bats match with you, too. Although, I can't say I'll be supporting BCB." He gave me a teasing smile and I chuckled nervously. I had never really talked to Albus that much before so I wasn't sure exactly what to say to him– he seemed to be carrying on the conversation mostly anyway. He noticed a few girls glaring at me. "I see you've made yourself a few enemies, anyway."

"They've been doing that since yesterday when they found out about Fred and I," I mumbled, looking again to the ground.

"Meh." He shrugged his shoulders. "They'll undoubtedly get over it eventually."

By now we were making our way down the stairs to the Dungeons. I could hear the crowd waiting outside the potions room waiting to be let in. I wondered what was holding them up as it wasn't like Maverick to keep the class waiting. We walked down to join the crowd and suddenly realised why no one was going in. Albus and I both ran to the crowd, pushing through until we were at the front.

Albus jumped into the fight, grabbed Rose and pulled her off of Dani. Dani's face was scratched and Rose had a bruise on her jaw. Both girls were red in the face.

"Rose! What the hell are you doing?!" She was still struggling to get to Dani in Albus's arms. "Would you stop!" Rose stopped kicking in his arms– but the door was now opened and professor Maverick stood there gaping at the scene before him. The whole hall went quiet, even the pictures didn't make a sound.

"All of you– into my class, right now!" Maverick said sternly. "Except for you Ms Weasley and Ms Ross." He gave them both a cold look. "You two will join me in the Headmasters office right now." He turned to face the rest of us. "You lot will write out an essay of the pros and cons of brewing a wolfsbane potion– tell what could go wrong if brewed incorrectly. I'll expect a foot and more of work done."

Of course, once Maverick left with Dani and Rose, everyone began to talk.

"What was that about–?"

"Did you see her face–?"

"I've never seen Maverick look so angry before."

I looked for Eleanor. She stood beside Drida and Logan talking urgently to them. I decided to join them– they must know what happened. I knew why it happened– the Alex situation. But what did Dani do just there to make Rose attack her like that? Or was it the other way around? Did Dani attack Rose? Something is definitely up with Dani. Nothing like this has ever happened before.

"What the hell happened?" I asked once I joined them.

"I don't know. I just saw Rose and Dani attack one another at the same time," Logan replied. "I heard someone say that Dani began calling Rose things like.." he brought his voice down to a whisper. ".. a whore." He shrugged his shoulders. "That's what I was told anyway."

"That's kind of ironic considering what Dani did," Eleanor said darkly.

"I know why she called her that," Albus said, pulling over a stool and sitting next to us. Scorpius followed him, looking pretty angry about something or other. Albus gave Scorpius a look and he shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'may as well tell them'. "The night Alex and Dani kissed, Scorpius found Rose in the seventh floor. Rose was upset and pretty pissed with Alex and one thing led to another and she snogged Scorp." Albus gave him a look and Scorpius held up his hands.

"Whoa. Don't give me that look– she snogged me," he reminded Albus. "And Dani saw us and began to threaten to tell Alex... and obviously Rose got worried and attacked Dani. But obviously Dani had the same intentions, so blah, blah, blah. Now they're in trouble."

I slammed my head down on the desk feeling frustrated– why does so much have to happen in the space of two months? We're almost in November for Merlin's sake! And already so much has happened. My head began to hurt. This was one way to stop me from focusing on my work and study. Great, just bloody brilliant. Why would Rose do that? Why would Dani snog Alex? Why was this all happening? I felt as though it was slowly driving all of us apart. Was that Dani's intention? If so, then why?

..-.-.-.-.-

"Come on, Mia, it's not that hard to turn a cup back into a mouse," Professor Browning said, tapping her wand to the cup turning it into a brown field mouse. It squeaked. I frowned at it. My mind had been so preoccupied that I went into a trance about everything.

"Sorry, professor," I mumbled. She sighed and transfigured the mouse back into a cup. We were learning untransfiguration today. And to be fair, it was quite difficult to do despite what Browning says. All I could think about was Rose. I hadn't seen her at lunch. And I didn't have my last three classes with her. I would have to find her when the bell rang to make things clear.

The bell finally rang, and with Drida and Eleanor, I walked out of class. We had decided we had to find Rose. Drida said that she didn't get a chance to talk to her in herbology.

The smell from the Dungbomb had settled somewhat, but every now and then you'd get a faint whiff of it.

"Mia," Fred said. He took me wrist, held a finger up to Drida and Eleanor as though to say one minute, and pulled me gently away from them. "What happened today? I saw Rose at lunch and her face... She won't tell me or James anything. And she's definitely avoiding Alex again." He frowned, furrowing his brow. "What happened?"

I pursed my lips. "I'm sorry, Fred, but if Rose doesn't want to tell you, then it's not my place to tell you. You'll probably hear it off of someone else," I told him.

He frowned more but nodded. "I guess that's true." His face lit up. "Want to do something?"

"What?" I asked him.

"I don't know..." He kissed my nose. Then he brought his lips to mine. "We could just do this," he suggested. He kissed my jaw. My heart hammered against my chest. He brought his lips back up to mine. "But I promised your friends back to you." He nodded his head to Eleanor and Drida who were both looking politely in the opposite direction. I chuckled under my breath at them. Fred kissed my forehead. "I'll catch up with you later. Come up to the Gryffindor common room before dinner." He kissed my lips again before heading off in the other direction.

Feeling light on my feet, I almost skipped back over to Drida and El. "He's not going to whisk you away to snog you all the time, is he?" Eleanor teased, poking my side.

"Geez, Eleanor," I said, swatting away her hand with a laugh. My face was in great need of a fan. "He was just asking about Rose."

"Oh, so now you can communicate through snogging," Drida said. "That's impressive."

"No. He really did ask before we got to the snogging bit," I admitted.

All three of us laughed until we rounded the corner and saw Dani sitting on a bench next to a Slytherin boy with fierce blue eyes. He had black hair that swept over his forehead. There was something about him that made me nervous. The way his eyes flickered over Dani's shoulder and swept back just as quickly sent a chill down my spine. Both of them were talking in whispers. I could see a scratch running up Dani's arm and I cringed. Rose was definitely stronger than she looked.

"Let's look for her somewhere else," Drida said flatly, taking Eleanor and me away from Dani. I could understand why Rose went ahead and attacked— I had that urge every time I saw Dani now. I don't want to feel like that because it's not me, but Dani made me feel so furious. She didn't notice us, thankfully, and now were a distance away from her and I could feel myself relaxing once more. I had to stop feeling so bitter. Anger wasn't going to get me anywhere in life— with me, I always bottled up all of my feelings. I never hit someone before (that wasn't Alex, but to be fair I only ever hit him once!), I never sobbed to anyone but my family about my fathers death, I never roared at anyone. I just kept it all in— I knew deep down that was a dangerous thing to do as someday I could just end up roaring at someone I cared about over something silly. It was dangerous to keep everything inside.

"I suggest we search the library. You know how Rose gets..." I said.

The others agreed and we began our journey to the library. The library was mostly vacant bar a few students. We saw our red-headed friend in the corner of the library, scowling into a book. I could tell she wasn't even reading the book, she was thinking. Eleanor, Drida and I walked over to her. We each sat down opposite her. Her eyes flicked up to us. She sighed and closed her book with a loud thud.

"I don't want to talk about what happened," she snapped before we could even say a word.

"We just want to make sure you're okay," Drida said softly. She placed a hand on Rose's arm. Rose looked down, but before she did I saw tears swimming in her eyes. She sniffled and wiped them away, her cheeks and ears turning red from embarrassment.

"I'm fine," she replied through gritted teeth. "She makes me so mad!" Rose snapped. "It's like she's purposely out to ruin my life! I made a big mistake." I had a feeling she was talking about the Scorpius thing. She didn't know that we knew, and I knew it wouldn't help her if she did know. "And now Waverick is sending a letter home to my mum— you know my mum's crazy! She'll send a bloody howler. Blah!" Rose groaned and rested her head down on the table. "I'm in so much trouble!"

"Rose, don't worry about it until the time comes, okay?" Eleanor said. "Let's just get out of here. I'd suggest going to the lake, but..." As if on cue, outside a loud bang could be heard– a clash of thunder. "But to be honest, I'd suggest talking to Alex for you. You know he only cares about you, Rose."

Her head picked up and her eyes widened in alarm. "No. I can't see Alex... If he finds out..." She trailed off, alarm on her face from what she just said. We pretended not to hear and she relaxed slightly. She sighed. "I mean... Yeah. Let's go to Alex, then." She fumbled putting her book back into her bag. Her hands were shaking slightly as she walked with us out of the library.

The walk to the Gryffindor common room seemed to take longer than usual. None of us said a word as we travelled to the seventh floor of the Grand Staircase. People looked nervously to Rose as we passed them– even though I was thankful they were no longer glaring at me, I wished they wouldn't look at Rose the way they were. You would swear she did an unforgivable curse on Dani the way they gave her an unsure, cold look. Rose simply kept her head down the way I had to avoid the stares of everyone. I felt bad for her. She looked so confused, and her hand kept ok tracing the bruise on her jaw.

Eventually we came to the entrance– the Fat Lady raised a brow at us. "Password?" she asked. Her voice was low and smooth.

"We don't have one," I admitted, rubbing my arm nervously. "Um... But could you get Fred Weasley for me?" The painting clicked her tongue, but a minute later she disappeared. We waited for her for just two minute before she reappeared and the door swung open. Fred stood there at the entrance with a smile on his face– that quickly vanished when he saw Rose.

"You okay, Rosie?" he asked softly, taking her arm and guiding her into the Gryffindor common room. We followed closely behind. Fred sat Rose down on the couch next to James. Fred sat on the other side of her. I couldn't help but admire how caring he acted towards his family– it was sweet and it made my heart melt. He had a hand on her back, rubbing it in comfort. Rose looked like she could have cried from the niceness of her cousin. James looked at her concerned.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she persisted. She looked around the common room. "Where's Alex?" she asked when she noticed his absence.

"He's gone down to the Great Hall with Luke," James told her. "He's really worried about you, Rose. You need to stop avoiding him and tell him what's wrong— Fred and I cannot listen to him for another day wondering if he did this or that wrong or if you hate him, and so on." James shrugged.

"He didn't do anything wrong," Rose said. "I'm going down after him. We need to talk." She stood up and jogged lightly out of the common room.

"I think I'll join Luke down at the Great Hall, then," Eleanor said. She said goodbye to us before racing out of the room. That just left James, Drida, Fred and I. The four of us looked to one another and shrugged out shoulders.

Fred stood up, took my hand and walked me over to the notice board. He pointed to one note in particular. "Hogsmeade this Saturday," he said. "And if I recall correctly, you have a date with Lysander." Even though he did will to hide it, I could see that Fred was jealous. That made my heart flutter. A boy jealous for me has never happened before. It made me want to hug him, actually, because at least I knew he cared and that meant a lot to me.

I made a face. "Damn," I swore. "I knew I had to do something. Surely he'd know I won't go on a date with him now that we're going out." That still felt good to say. I am Fred Weasley's girlfriend felt even better to say/think.

"He's a guy. You underestimate what we do or do not know," Fred said. "Honestly, if it were me I would still hope that you'd want to go on a date with me." He shrugged. "And I still know guys who want to get with you despite the fact that you're my girlfriend." Oh, it sounded even better when Fred said it.

"Guys want to get with me?" I laughed at that ridiculous statement. "No guy has ever wanted to get with me."

Fred raised a brow. "Um... If you're trying to imply that I am not a guy, then I could seriously prove you wrong." He winked at me and my cheeks turned pink. "And I seriously doubt Lysander asked you on that date so you two could talk about the weather. Honestly, Mia, you really need to stop putting yourself down."

I kissed his cheek and he smiled. "I know," I muttered. I gave him a curious look. "So, what other guys want to get with me?" I gave him a teasing look and he laughed.

"Oh, no. I'm not telling you that," he said with a nervous chuckle. "I'd rather not give you options."

"I'd still chose you," I said, wrapping my arms around him. I could hear his heart racing. He wrapped his arms around me too and kissed my head. I couldn't believe that I was making his heart race like this just by hugging him. I couldn't believe that he even liked me. I just couldn't wrap my head around the idea that a guy's even attracted to me. Especially Fred. "Why do you like me?" I blurted out. I tried to pull out of the hug but he held me tighter. That made my mind go foggy– I really liked his hugs. I liked standing here in his arms, not caring that some Gryffindor's might be staring, or that some girls might be jealous of me.

"You're simply amazing," he muttered in my ear. "You're smart, funny. You care for your friends. You listen to others complain about their lives even after your father died. You're strong and beautiful." He let me go out of our hug. I expected him to look away out of embarrassment, but he didn't. He looked right at me and I found myself blushing. He really thought that of me? He thought I was strong? He thought I was beautiful? Funny? I never believed anyone would ever think that of me, ever. But her Fred was saying all of those things I never thought about myself before.

I felt my throat tighten with so many emotions. "Thank you," I mumbled. He opened his mouth to say something but his stomach growled and his face went pink. "I think we should go down for dinner." I smiled at him and took his hand.

As we passed an empty classroom I heard someone talking inside. The voice was cold and icy. It sent a shiver down my spine. Fred and I, for some reason, hesitated outside the door. "We will take him at Christmas," the voice said. It was a males voice, definitely. "This will be sure to cause greater wars. And once we have him, we'll be unstoppable. No one will do anything to put the boy in danger. We could control the whole wizarding world. And after that, the goblins, and after them the ogres and ghouls will be at our command. Everyone will bow before us in the new, more powerful, era."

"I think we should burn each muggle like they tried to do to us hundreds of years ago," a raspy voice replied. My eyes widened and I looked to Fred. He looked like he was going to be sick.

We heard shuffling inside the room and instinct made us run straight from the door. We didn't stop running until we got down to the entrance of the Great Hall. When we found our breath again, we looked to one another, both of us alarmed at what we heard.

"This is not good." His voice was full with panic. "We need to tell Calverny. Or any teacher. We need to tell someone!"

"And do you think they'll believe us that someone in Hogwarts is planning to take over the wizarding world?" He didn't answer me and looked to the ground. "No. 'Course they won't believe us!"

"Then what do we do?" he snapped. "We do have to tell someone. Didn't you hear him? He plans to take someone to use against the whole wizarding world. And obviously it's someone important."

"You think someone has to be important that we wouldn't do anything to put them in any risk of being killed?" I was surprised to find my voice rising slightly. I took in a deep breath trying to relax myself again. "Look, what I'm trying to say is that those people could take anyone– muggle or wizard– and use them against us."

"This can't be happening," he mumbled. He threw both hands up to his head and walked around the entrance hall. I could hear everyone inside the hall enjoying their food. There's so many of them– anyone could be working for those two people. "Why would anyone want to start another war? The last war was only over twenty years ago. What could make someone want to start another one?" Fred shook his head in frustration.

The doors of the Great Hall opened and Fred and I jumped. It was just a couple of first year Hufflepuff's. They looked at us for a few seconds before moving on. Inside I could see Eleanor and Rose at the Ravenclaw table. They were talking and laughing at something– would they believe me if I told them? Maybe. Or maybe they'd think I was going insane and hearing things.

"What do we do?" I choked. This year was becoming too much for me to handle. My eyes brimmed with tears. Fred stopped and looked at me. I tried to wipe away the tears that brimmed over my cheeks. My sight was blurry, but I felt hands wrap around me. I buried my head into Fred's shoulder, not sure what else I should do. Fred never answered my question, but just held me until I calmed myself down. Finally, after composing ourselves, we walked into the Great Hall. No one gave us a second look, thankfully. I wondered if my eyes were red from crying. I don't cry so I felt a sort if release when I let the years pour out.

What could a pair of teenagers do to stop this?

* * *

**... I'm probably updating this way too quickly for people... But, oh, well. :) anyway, please review. I hope that this little thing is a small bit interesting! :3 I'm not entirely sure... But I'd like to hear what ye think! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

I was late. Uh-oh. Jessica was going to kill me. This was so bad– and so not my fault. Not entirely. Fred and I had been discussing what we heard on Monday evening. He wanted to mail his father, but then he thought against it. I suggested we told James, Rose, Drida, Eleanor and Alex. That's when Fred reminded me it was Wednesday afternoon and I had quidditch practice to get to. He also said to tell Lysander, while training, that our little date was off. I felt bad about it, but I had to cancel it. I had a boyfriend now– who was still sometimes an immature child. But, oh, well. Boys will be boys.

"Wright... Where have you been?" Jessica said, landing down in front of me when I emerged from the changing rooms. "And if you say with Fred I will seriously kill both of you."

"Um..." I scratched the back of my head, not sure of what I should say. If I lie she'll know, and if I tell the truth– well, you know. I'm dead.

"You need to stay focused!" she told me. "Do you think he's missing any training sessions?" When I didn't answer she sighed. "Of course he's not. I've been, er, spying on their training sessions. Quite interesting actually– that Weasley has some serious skill." She looked to me sternly again. "And you have more skill, so stop being late to training, okay?" She huffed before rising up on her broom again. "No– don't move out! Move together! Honestly..."

I rose up on my broom, circling the pitch a few times and then began to practice with the quaffles. The bludgers had already been set lose, and I had to do my best to avoid being hit right in the face with them. Lysander flew in front of me, startling me. He had a quaffle in his hand and threw it to me– I got his intention. He wanted to pass it back and fourth between us.

"So, I'm going to take a lucky guess and assume we're not having a date on Saturday," he said. He tried to look upbeat about it, but I could tell he was slightly annoyed by it.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, swiftly catching the quaffle and throwing it back to him. "I was trying to figure out the best time to tell you– but I guess you're not a Ravenclaw for no reason." I gave him a small smile and he chuckled. Lysander was handsome– some girl was bound to want to be with him. I just wasn't that girl. I wanted to be with Fred, and I was with Fred. And I was happy.

"Lysander! Mia! Practice Porksoff Ploy," Jessica called up to us. She was in the middle of talking to Anna and Marcus. Anna had a bruise on her left cheek, and Marcus was looking at her apologetically. Marcus was a wicked beater, but he wasn't the best working in pairs.

I felt something cold and wet hit my nose. Blinking, I looked up as more raindrops fell from the sky. I sighed. Today had been the first, almost, dry day of the week. We thought we had gotten lucky for practice, but obviously we weren't so lucky. The rain came pouring down then at once, soaking through our quidditch robes. The cold chilled me to the bone until I was shivering. I squinted my eyes trying to see past the thick rainfall. I could vaguely make out Lysander.

"I'll fly up, you stay there," I told him. I flew up, imaging that another chaser of an opposing team was chasing me. I swivelled to the left, guessing I was directly above Lysander. This particular move was all about timing. I let the quaffle drop from my hands. I listened carefully, but the sound of thunder made me jump.

"Caught it!" Lysander called up. He flew up towards me, showing the ball in his hands. I smiled, but the rain wasn't exactly helping to bring up my mood. Neither was the fact that someone was plotting to start another war. This school year certainly wasn't going in anyway as planned– I just wanted a simple year with my friends, and even my brother (yeah, lame— but him and his friends' pranks were the best at times when I wasn't the target) and his friends. One of my closest friends now hated us. And another one was getting into fights and snogging other boys when she was dating (complicated though it may be) my brother. And not to mention I was zoning out in class even though I had my NEWTs next year! This was all too much to handle.

My head began to feel a little light. A flash of lightning– and I was falling. The ground was coming up to me at an alarming rate– I didn't even care as I closed my eyes.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

My eyes flickered open to a dim room. My sight was blurry but I blinked a few times and a face came into view. I was startled by the brightness of the red hair– Rose.

"Hey! Guys! She's coming around," she called behind her. More faces came into view– Alex, Drida, Eleanor, James and Fred. I still felt light headed. Seeing all of them, and not seeing Dani reminded me more of what was going on. And seeing Fred reminded me of the conversation. I trembled, still feeling cold. I sniffled. Oh, great, I had a bloody cold. I literally spent five minutes in the rain and I got a cold. I couldn't help it when I groaned and closed my eyes again. I felt embarrassed. Why did I have to faint when things became too much for my brain to handle?

"What did I say about visiting?" Madam Pomfrey came storming into the hospital wing from her office. She pushed through the crowd and came in front of me. "There's too many students crowding her. Give her some air!" She turned to me and placed a hand on my forehead. She clicked her tongue and took it back off. "Glad to see you're awake, dear." She turned back to the group. "Now, out. All of you, out!"

"Can't I stay?" Fred asked, as Pomfrey herded them away from me.

"No exceptions to anyone," she told him. "Even for boyfriends." She gave me a look and I couldn't help but blush.

"I'll talk to you when I'm out," I called to him just before she closed the door on them all.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What happened?" Fred said. Much to my surprise, he had been waiting outside of the Hospital Wing. He had got comfortable sitting on the ground waiting– or so Madam Pomfrey told me. But when I opened the doors he was there; he stood up and hugged me. Honestly, you would swear I had gotten hexed horribly or something. But when he hugged me I could almost feel his relief. If possible, it made me like him even more. He pulled away from me raising a brow.

I looked around. "I don't think we should talk here," I whispered.

He frowned but nodded. "Okay. Let's take you up to the Gryffindor–"

"No," I said. "All the others will be there. I want to talk to you alone." He gave me a questionable look and I sighed. "It's about what we heard. We never got a chance to finish talking about it before training– speaking of which! How the heck don't I have a single bone broken?" I waved my arm in his face to emphasise the fact that not a bone in my body had been damaged. I had been pretty high up. That fall would have surely broken a bone or two anywhere around my body.

"A certain admirer of yours and my cousin caught you before you hit the ground," he explained. "Plus, Madam Pomfrey is a good healer. She would have mended any broken bone of yours in a second."

"I guess that's true." I let out a long sigh. "Can we go to the Ravenclaw tower? There wouldn't be too many people snooping around there."

He smiled at me. "'Course we can," he replied. "And honestly, I think you should rest more. You're still not looking well." He kissed my nose. "You're like Rudolph the red nosed reindeer at the moment." My hand flew straight up to my nose covering it. I playfully glared at him, nudging him away from me with my free hand. He laughed at me.

"Fred, this is serious," I said. I dropped my hand and I frowned because I didn't like making things too serious. "I'm scared." His smile left his face and he looked concerned. "The stuff they're planning–"

I cut off when a group of Slytherin's walked through the hall. I recognised them as being the group Dani originally ditched us for. Each one of them narrowed their eyes to us. I looked away from them and nodded my head towards the door at the far end of the hall. He nodded his head, took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, and began to walk with me to the Ravenclaw tower. We didn't dare say a word as we walked. My heart was still racing, my head still felt scarily light and my head ached with too many things on my mind.

Before I knocked the bronze handle to get the password, Fred stepped in front of it. "We will figure out to do," he said softly. "You know that, right, Rudi?" I looked at him puzzled. Then it clicked in my mind– Rudi, Rudolph. I swatted his chest but nodded. "We've just got to keep a cool head about all this... We'll find out something." He kissed my forehead and I gave him a weak smile.

He stood aside and let me knock.

He was right. We would figure this out. All of us would. We would know what to do eventually. I knew we should tell our friends.. But I couldn't scare them. They had so much going on in their lives.

When I answered the riddle and walked in, I was immediately surrounded by a group of people–

"Are you okay? You will be able to play the match in two weeks, right?" Jessica asked, scanning my body for casts and some sign that I wouldn't be able to play. She looked relieved when she saw no damage done to me– well, no physical damage. All that's been happening has been messing me up inside. I just didn't know how to deal with all of it.

"Do you need to lie down?" Rose? I looked to her and saw the familiar brown eyes, freckled face and flaming red hair. "You look exhausted!"

"Do you have a cold?"

The questions kept pouring out. I noticed that Fred had been pushed out of the circle. He gave me a look of sympathy and I sighed. I frowned, trying to answer all of the questions that had been asked to me at the same time. But questions kept pouring in about what happened, why it happened and why was my nose so red? (Honestly, they couldn't have left that out?). I just wanted them to leave me alone. I didn't feel well, and my head was still sore and light. Surely this wasn't what Madam Promfrey let me out to deal with. I could imagine her furious stare and pursed lips in my head.

"Oi!" Fred came barging through the crowd and stood in front of me facing them. "Enough! Give Mia some space! All of you, get back to whatever you were doing before and leave her alone!"

I gave him a grateful look as the crowd began to disperse. Everybody gave him an uncertain look before leaving us alone. Except for Rose. Fred looked like he was about to say something but she held up her hand to stop him.

"Don't say a word!" she warned him. "I've known her longer than you, and I am her best friend. And trust me, Fred, that is a much higher rank than boyfriend." She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. She took my arm and Fred rolled his eyes. She led me to the couch and sat me down on it. She was about to sit next to me but Fred slipped in and made a face at her. "Oh, so mature, Fred." She stuck her tongue out at him and we both laughed. Oh, the irony.

She sat down across from me on a single couch and looked at me in concern. "Are you okay?" Her voice was soft and it comforted me a lot.

I glanced at Fred. "We have to tell you something."

"You're not pregnant, are you!?" Rose exclaimed, looking between us in alarm. "If you are– Fred, you are so dead."

My face burned. "No! I'm not bloody pregnant! Calm down!" I was aware that a few heads had turned in our direction as Rose's voice got higher. Oh, wonderful. I can't wait for my brother to hear this great rumour about me now. "Okay. On Monday night when we were walking to dinner... Fred and I heard something."

"Someone in an empty classroom was speaking," he said, continuing my sentence.

"Did you two eavesdrop? That's not polite," she said with a grin.

"No, no. Just stop talking and listen," Fred snapped. "Please?" Rose sighed but didn't say anything else. "The voices began to talk about causing another war. And... They plan on kidnapping someone to use against the wizarding world too." Rose gasped, her eyes widening in horror.

"And they also plan on ruling the goblins, the ogres and the ghouls too," I added on.

"Why didn't you two tell anyone?" Rose's voice was shaky and I could tell she was scared. "Have you wrote to the ministry? Or to your parents?" Rose stood up and paced in front of us when we shook our heads. I could almost see the gears working in her head. "Harry. You could tell Harry! You know he's good with dealing with this sort if thing. And tell my father. Both of them are Aurors. They train for this type of thing."

She headed to the side of the chair and began to rummage through her bag which had been plopped on the ground. A few seconds later she had a quill, ink and a piece of parchment in her hands. She bent down and began to write her letter, leaning on the little coffee table in front of the chairs.

"I'm sending this to my dad, okay?" she asked us. She rolled up the parchment and gave us a final look. "They'll help us," she said. "I'll be back in a few minutes." With that, she ran out of the Ravenclaw common room.

Hopefully they'd know what to do about all of this.

* * *

**Hey! Um... The stuff will begin in about two chapters time! :3 **

**And I'll reply to comments tomorrow and stuff because I have to go sleep now. :L (Not because I'm a lazy mofo or anything like that... Noo...) :3 Please review for more. :D**


	17. Chapter 17

Rose never got a response to her letter in person. Instead, almost two weeks later, every student was told to get to the Great Hall on Saturday, the day of the Ravenclaw verses Slytherin match.

"Ugh. It's six in the morning!" Eleanor groaned as we made our way down to the hall with the rest of our house.

Halfway down to the hall we were joined by the Gryffindor's making their way down too. Gryffindor's walked with their eyes half open and backs slumped over with tiredness. A few were yawning and rubbing their eyes— exactly like what the Ravenclaw students were doing. Everyone gave an exhausted nod to friends as they passed. No one was very eager to be up this early. I couldn't blame them– but I found I was wide awake. The fact that I had a match today made me very eager to be up. I couldn't say the that for the rest of the team, bar Jessica.

"Why would they wake us so early?" James groaned next to me. "I'm not a morning person!" He stifled a yawn and rubbed his eyes, blinking the tiredness out of them. "If this has something to do with the match I will personally kill all Ravenclaw's and Slytherin's." he gave me a side glance. "Um, no offence."

"None taken," I mumbled, only half listening to what he was saying.

The hall was already full with Hufflepuff's and Slytherin's who sat down at their tables, staring confused up at he staff table. I glanced up at it too, wondering why they looked so confused. "James... Isn't that-?"

"Dad?" James said astonished. "What the heck is he doing here? And is that Ron too?" He turned to Rose. "Do you know why they're here?"

Rose looked to me. "I have a fair idea," she replied. I had the same thought as she did. They were here because of the letter Rose had sent her father. There was more of them here too– Fred's father was sitting up at the table in deep conversation with Professor Longbottom. Minus a few things, George and Fred Weasley looked very alike. "Oh, Merlin. Is that mum too?" I looked up. Indeed, it was Rose's mother. Hermione (Granger) Weasley sat beside Professor Waverick, both of whom looked deeply distressed about the situation.

Headmaster Calverny stood up and cleared his throat once all students had seated themselves with their houses. All talk ceased and everyone looked up at him. "It has come to the attention of some Aurors that there has been a disturbance at this school." Calverny scanned the crowds and I felt my heart pace pick up. I looked to Fred– he had an expressionless look on his face as he stared up at Calverny. "Wizards and witches of the Law enforcement have come here today to talk with a few of you, and to check around the school." He looked between the Slytherin and Ravenclaw table. "All further activities will be cancelled until we are sure the school is safe again."

"That's ridiculous!" A few people cried up. Talk began to rise up between all the tables– anger from the Ravenclaw's and Slytherin's, mostly. "It's our first match! We've been training so hard for this!" Jessica said. "It's not fair!" She scowled up at Calverny. No one really heard her as all talk began to grow louder.

"Quiet!" Calverny roared. Nobody said another word. "All of you are to return to your common rooms this instant. Prefects and the Head of each house will make sure each of you are there." At this stage, everyone forgot how early it was. All eyes were wide as they looked around at one another. "I would like the three following students to stay behind: Rose Weasley, Fred Weasley and Mia Wright. That is all." I saw Alex look questionably over at me and I shrugged at him– I would tell him afterwards.

All students rose up out of their seats and began to make their way to their common rooms. Fred, Rose and I headed in the opposite direction towards the teachers table. Longbottom gave us a nod before heading off after the Gryffindor's– he was their head. My throat felt dry– I didn't think that they would want to talk to me. I mean, obviously I was there... But still.

"Fred, Rose. I assume you know these people well enough," Calverny said with a hint of amusement in his voice. Fred and Rose gave a nervous laugh. "Mia, this is Hermione Weasley, who is head of the ministry for magic law enforcement." I took her hand in mine even though I've met her many times before when I had stayed at Rose's or she had stayed at mine.

"School going well for you, Mia?" Hermione asked me kindly.

"Um, yeah. Great," I replied. Next, Calverny introduced me to Rose's father, Ronald Weasley. After I had shaken his hand he moved me onto Harry Potter and then to Ginny Potter. The next person I wasn't sure I was very eager to meet. I mean, I was, but... I sighed.

"And finally, this is George Weasley. Owner of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and an Auror for the ministry." George held out his hand and took it in mine.

"Nice to meet you, Mia," George said. "Fred's told me quite a bit about you." He winked at his son who turned pink (as did I, might I add) and let go of my hand.

"Where's the other Aurors?" Rose asked her parents from beside me.

"They're out doing jobs for the ministry at the moment," Ron told her. "We had been doing a job too when I got your message. We came as soon as we could." He lowered his voice as still a few students were yet to leave the hall. "There's been disturbances across Britain as well. Ones that suggest..." Hermione elbowed him and he stopped talking.

I didn't mean to sound angry when I began to talk, but it all came tumbling out. "If there's stuff going on out there, shouldn't we be told? Shouldn't first years be taught how to protect themselves? Shouldn't we?" I took a deep breath. "It's not fair to keep us stuck here while the possibility of our families being in danger is going on." I looked at their shocked faces and frowned. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said that.." I shook my head. I bet now George thinks I'm a crazy, bossy, controlling lunatic. Wonderful. What a great first impression.

I found it funny that despite Fred and Alex being friends I had never met George Weasley until now. It was always Angelina who I had met when she came to collect Fred when he stayed at our house. I also wondered did Angelina like me enough to be okay with me going out with Fred– okay. I seriously needed to get my priorities in order. War. Bad. Evil. No time for thinking about boyfriend stuff.

"Mate, she's exactly like you," Ron said over to Harry who laughed.

"But you're right, Mia," Harry agreed. "We shouldn't be keeping the students in the dark– not the older students, anyway. Most of the sixth and seventh years are seventeen at this stage. They should be learning spells they would have to use out there. Not simple spells that moves one object to another."

"Real spells to protect yourselves," Ginny continued on. "We're just not sure what you'll be protecting yourselves from, exactly." She sighed. "We haven't just been dealing with wizards out there."

"Shacklebot said he wants this to be kept on the low until we are sure exactly what is happening out there," Hermione said. Her eyes had a warning to them which made all the others quiet. Well, all the others besides Harry.

"Yeah, and when Dumbledore and Crouch kept me in the dark, you saw what it nearly did to me," he spat.

"And we're not dealing with Voldemort now," Hermione retaliated. "This is different. This–"

"This is the beginning of another war," George said. I was shocked at how calm he sounded while the others sounded angry and desperate. "And you saw what happened the last time. You have got to remember that not all of Voldemort's followers have vanished. Sure, a good few have been sent to Azkaban, but I reckon there's more out there– some even from foreign countries– waiting for the right time to take revenge for the death of their leader."

"Dad, what else is out there fighting us besides wizards?" Fred asked him.

"Ogres, giants, and a handful of goblins," Ginny told him. "In about July we noticed that a lot of creatures were becoming restless and seemingly tormented."

"Who could be recruiting them?" I asked, my voice barely over a whisper. I wanted to run out of here and up to my common room and to the dormitory to get under my blankets and hug my Barney teddy. I wanted to feel safe. Talking about this with adults made the danger more realistic and horrible. It was almost unbearable.

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Hermione replied. "We don't want to keep you in the dark. It's just too dangerous at the moment."

"And to make sure that all students are getting the proper teaching of defence spells, we've decided to stay and help around the school," Ron told us. "While here we'll also be checking everywhere in the castle to ensure that nobody's getting in or out of the castle."

"You think the people they heard weren't actually students?" Rose asked them.

"There's a possibility." Harry sighed. "We do apologise for keeping you from playing your matches." He smiled to us. "I know how infuriating that can be."

"But safety measures must be taken into action," Hermione added on. "Now. Fred, Mia, we'd like for you to tell us exactly what you heard that night. Rose, you can return back to the Ravenclaw common room."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I'm absolutely terrified," I mumbled, rubbing my hands together nervously. We had just left the Aurors and were now walking through the castle to go to our houses. We stayed standing on the stairs at the place where we would go in different directions. Everyone must still be in the common rooms as not a single sound was heard– except for Peeves cackling in the distance ("where be all the firsties? Peeves wants to 'ave a little fun, he does").

"I never thought that this would ever happen to us," Fred said, shaking his head in annoyance. "The last war wasn't that long ago. Why in Merlin's beard would anyone want to start another war?"

"For power," I guessed. "Isn't that why every other war was started?"

"Yeah," Fred agreed. "But why now?"

Something slowly triggered in my mind. A guess of why anyone would want to start a war– if it was to get revenge for the death of Voldermort, I had a good idea as to why they'd start it now. Of course, because it was Harry Potter who killed Voldemort, they'd begin by getting revenge on him. My heart pace began to pick up as more ideas swept into my head. They talked about taking a person to use against us so we wouldn't attack them– an innocent victim. Perhaps a relative of Harry's? My throat felt right. They wouldn't take a child, would they? I frowned. These people were obviously ruthless. They've killed students before (that is to say if they are ex Death Eaters like all of the Aurors presumed).

"I think we should go to our houses," I said.

Before he even got a chance to say goodbye, I was running towards the Ravenclaw tower. I had to be wrong. They couldn't take James, or Albus, or Lily. I inhaled sharply. What if it wasn't his children though? What if they decided to take a niece or maybe even a nephew? Fred? No. They would never get him. They wouldn't get James from me, either, no matter how much he annoyed me. Nor Albus, or Lily, or any of the other Weasley's.

I needed a minute to myself before I entered the common room. I slid down the wall and sat outside the door, panting. I was over thinking this. I needed to stop jumping to the worst conclusions. It might not be any of them they're thinking of taking. It could be someone else's child, or even an adult. I shuddered at the thought. Who could be so cruel? I felt suddenly angry. And guilty. My mother might be in danger, too... All because of the other side of my family. The side that was now gone from our lives.

I told people lies all the time– my father was a muggle, or that he was a good man who did good things for people. All lies to protect myself. How terrible of me, but only few would ever understand. Nobody knew, and I knew Alex didn't go around bragging about that side of the family. And thankfully, no one asked us about our father. I was devastated he died, but there was a small bit of me relieved. I remember hearing him whispering at night to my aunt about deeds they had done and more deeds they planned on doing. I wish I could remember what they talked about properly. Maybe it could help me now. Maybe it would give me answers. But he was dead now, as was his sister. All of them were dead, or were in Azkaban.

I took a deep breath, bringing myself to the harsh reality of what was happening. I was sitting on a cold stone floor, my back pressed against the wall. The fire from the torches flickered brightly, but the hall still felt dim. I could feel the weight of the secrets I held like a ton of bricks on my shoulders. What would my friends think? What would they think when I was considered to be put into Slytherin because of the dark side of me? Of course, I wasn't dark or evil, but my past felt full of bleak times which I didn't want to remember.

I stood up and brushed myself down. No one was going to know. I could only think of one person who may know about my father– Dani. Her mother would definitely know. I hoped not. I hope she didn't tell Dani. No one but the Aurors who killed him when he began to fight back knew. And I'd like to keep it that way. I wasn't going to let that secret slip out to anyone. I was embarrassed, ashamed, of my fathers decisions.

I knew that if he were alive, he would be on the side of evil, fighting for power.

...And I knew that I would never stand with him.

* * *

**So, some of you may find this chapter confusing, but it'll resolve itself soon enough. **

**Tell me what you think, please!? :3 **


	18. Chapter 18

"Immobulus is a simple charm to begin with," Ron Weasley called to the class. "It makes your opponent become immobile, therefore no longer a threat to you."

I was in a foul mood because our match had still not been played, the Aurors found nothing, and Fred was now awkward around me because his uncles, aunts and father were here. All sixth years were called into the charms classroom to have a lesson from one of the Aurors. To my great luck, it wasn't George Weasley. However, much to Rose's horror, it was her father. Her face went pink as we had entered the classroom and Ron waved to her. I heard him laugh as she hid her face and pushed through the crowd to become hidden from view.

"Thank merlin it's not my dad," I heard Albus sigh as he entered the classroom. "Hey, Ron." He gave a small wave to his uncle. Ron returned the wave and stood up from the desk he had seated himself on when all students had entered the classroom. We sat ourselves down on the seats on the side if the room which left an open space to practice duelling.

And then here we were, beginning our first lesson of defence charms and curses to use against opponents. The other students just thought this was something that normally happened, and Rose and I agreed that it was.

"This spell doesn't last longer than two minutes when used, but it does come in handy," he continued on. "I want you to get into pairs and start practising." He moved his hand in a circular motion and flicked it. "That hand movement is very important in getting this charm perfect." He smiled at the students– a nervous, half smile that reminded me of Fred. "Ten points to the student who perfectly executes it first."

Of course, once he said that, all students began to pair up and cast their spells at one another.

Eleanor paired up with Rose, and Drida paired up with Jennifer, another Hufflepuff girl. I sighed. Why was I always left on my own? Drida threw me an apologetic look which I just shrugged off.

"Mia– come here and duel... Albus Potter." I sighed. Why hadn't he paired up with Scorpius? I smirked slightly. This could be fun...

I walked over to where Albus stood. He gave me a smug smile which made me more determined to get it right before him. He had his wand out already and waved it lazily in his hand as though this was all a piece of cake. I frowned. Considering who his father is, I'm sure he's probably already got a few lessons in this sort of thing. I hoped not. I didn't want to be the first person lying on the ground paralysed! I sighed and took my wand out of my pocket.

"Don't worry," he said. "I'll go easy on you."

"I wouldn't get too cocky if I were you," Ron said, patting him on the shoulder. "I once said that to a girl and she got me pretty good with her spell on the first go."

"Let me guess," Albus said. "Hermione?"

"Bingo," Ron muttered with a smile. "Now, you two, begin. I'm going to check in on other students. Remember– circle, flick. Got it?" We nodded. Ron left us and we stood facing each other for a few seconds before we both lifted our wand hand and doing the motion.

"Immobulus!" we said in unison. I frowned when I found that my legs felt stiff and I dropped to the ground– but it wasn't just me. I saw Albus crash to the ground as I did. Although I had been cursed too, I laughed. Albus looked so shocked that I had got it right on my first go. "I'll try go easy on you next time too," I said with a smirk. Albus quirked a brow up, but then he grinned.

"Finally," he said. "Someone to duel with some skill."

My legs began to tingle as feeling came back into them. I stretched out as Ron came over to us. "Well, I guess you both get ten points each, then," he said, helping us both off of the ground. My legs and arms felt weak, and I shook them around trying to regain all my strength in them. "We've got the winners of the house points, everybody." Everybody looked over and sighed. A few more people fell to the ground– a flaw. They had got distracted and had been cursed. Smart.

The lesson was long and quite tiring. Practicing the spell took a lot out of me. We had learned it in second year but never used it on people before— and to have it cast on yourself was an odd sensation.

When the bell rang, I got out of the class quickly to avoid being squashed at the door. There's a lot of people in my year, and all of them were as eager to get out of class as I was. I mostly just wanted to see Fred. I didn't like that he was too awkward to even hold my hand now. It was so stupid, to be honest. Obviously his father knows about us two.

I found him just before we entered the great hall. He was talking with Hermione. I decided to join them.

"Hey." I smiled at them both. I purposely allowed my hand to brush off of Fred's. Normally he would take it... But not now. "How did first lessons go?" I asked them. I assumed that Hermione had been teaching the seventh years. She looked a little tired, but she had a grin on her face. With that, I'm going to guess that first lessons went well for her, anyway.

"Great," Hermione said. "There's some very talented students in the school." She seemed very proud as she said this. "Anyway, I'm going to go in for lunch. Talk to you later, Fred. Have a good day, Mia." Hermione walked away from us and into the Great Hall which was slowly packing up with students. Everyone was in high spirits that classes had been cancelled for today's lessons in charms from the Aurors. If only they knew why we were getting this lesson.

When we were alone, I turned back to Fred and raised a brow at him. I crossed my arms over my chest, slightly annoyed with him. "What's this all about?" I asked him. He gave me a puzzled look and I sighed. "You won't even hold my hand with them here. What's that about?" I uncrossed my hands and placed them on my hips, tapping my foot impatiently.

His eyebrows both raised in surprise, his eyes wide. "To be fair, they're my family and they'd embarrass the hell out of me," he told me. "And I wouldn't be surprised if my dad was carrying around baby photos with him!" He leaned his back up against the wall and sighed.

I took his hands in mine. "That's a very lame excuse," I replied softly. He gave a lopsided grin. I stretched up and kissed him. For a minute he didn't do anything, but then he began to kiss me back. His hands travelled to my waist and pulled me closer to him. With Fred, I forgot about everything. I forgot about the possible dangers we would probably be facing. I forgot about the conversation we heard. I forgot about all of that and let myself enjoy the moment–

"Oi. No snogging in the halls," came a voice. Startled, I jumped away from Fred. I'm sure he would have done the same if it wasn't for the wall behind him. I turned around and saw George and Ron standing there. My face burned so much and I knew for definite that it had turned red. I looked over at Fred who had gone very red in the face. I could tell he was trying to act cool about it, but I knew he was horribly embarrassed from being caught snogging a girl by his father and uncle.

"So, lovely day, eh?" Ron said, trying hard not to laugh at our expressions. I had a strange desire to laugh– a nervous thing.

"Please leave," Fred groaned.

"Why would we do that?" George asked him. "We'd love to get to know your girlfriend."

"Dad, stop, please," Fred begged him.

George sighed. "I guess we'll leave you two then. Because you said please."

George gave a small laugh. Together him and Ron left us. When the Great Hall doors closed behind them, I turned back to Fred. He sighed but then began laughing. "That was so humiliating," he moaned.

"Yeah, because getting caught snogging your girlfriend is the the worst ever," I replied sarcastically.

"Hey, you're gone red," he pointed out. "You're embarrassed too."

"I bet I'm not as red as you are," I teased. "Why are you so embarrassed?" He shrugged his shoulders and I smiled. "I'm your girlfriend, Fred, and they know that. They hardly think we hold hands skipping through the halls, now, do they?" Fred laughed and shook his head.

"Then why are you so embarrassed? If I can't be embarrassed, then why can you be?"

"Because I got caught snogging _you_. Now that's highly embarrassing." He made a face at me and I chuckled.

"Want to go in for lunch, now?" He asked me. I nodded. "I guess since we've already got caught snogging it wouldn't be too bad holding your hand now." I narrowed my eyes at him. "Kidding, just kidding." He smiled at me. "But I'm still holding your hand." He took my hand in his and we walked through the large doors into the Great Hall. No students payed any attention to us, as usual, except this time, the adults at the teachers table did. Hermione and Ginny smiled at me while Ron, George and Harry gave Fred the thumbs up.

"God, I love your family." I laughed and sat myself down at the Gryffindor table beside Fred.

"I bet your family are better and less embarrassing." I looked to Alex who gave me the same blank expression back. How wrong Fred was. If only he knew.

"Alex, we need to talk," I told him. I pointed down back to the Entrance Hall. Alex gave me a strange look but nodded. I could feel the Aurors eyes on my back as I left the hall. Did they know? Once we were in the Entrance Hall, I paced back and forth. I wanted to tell Fred. Would he hate my family if he knew? My father... What a shame he was to me.

"I need to talk to you too," Alex said in a whisper. "Last week I started getting letters from dads friends." He emphasised friends. I knew who he really meant. They weren't friends, they were just horrible people who wanted the same horrible thing in the world– power. "They're... They're trying to get me to spy for them. I haven't wrote back to any of the letters. But they sound like threats and honestly, they're terrifying me." The way his voice sounded so low reminded me of a time when we were children and dads 'friends' had come for a visit. The things we heard gave me nightmares. Alex and I sat together in his room that night, cuddled under the blankets.

"Why don't you tell someone?" I asked him, my voice as hushed as his was.

"I thought of doing that until the second letter came," he explained. "They're keeping an eye on our house, Mia. They're watching mum." His lower lip trembled. It's been a very long time since I've seen Alex like this.

"They can't hurt her!" My throat felt tight and I choked on my words. "She's all we have left." I shook my head trying to dismiss the thoughts. Why would they hurt my mother? She thought my father was okay when she married him, but how horribly wrong she was. She never knew what he had done, or the things he had been planning, when the Aurors came in and tried to take him. She didn't know what was happening when they killed him. And after, she would always be better off. But now, things were different.

"I hate him so much!" Alex yelled. "Because of him, we're damned. Mum's damned. It's not fair."

"I wish there was something we could do." I sighed. This was going to get much more difficult as time goes on. It's the burden of having a Death Eater for a father.

* * *

**Hey! :3 I didn't end up replying to those comments– sorry! But I will reply to the comments of the last chapter. :) Anyway! Please review for more, thanks!:)**


	19. Chapter 19

"You're really good at duelling," Ron Weasley said after our third class. "Almost as good as Hermione, might I add." He gave me a warm smile and I smiled back. "I knew Harry's kids were excellent duellers because they were taught from a young age.. But you're just as good as them." He gave me a thoughtful look. "On Friday there's going to be a big duelling thing that Harry and Hermione are setting up. I want you to duel against James."

"James Potter?" I quirked a brow up and grinned. "Piece of cake." This was going to be interesting.

"Great. I'll tell Hermione I have my dueller picked," he said. "We'll have some practice sessions tomorrow before lunch."

"Oh, good. That'll give me a good excuse to miss Alchemy." I smiled at the great thought. "See you later, Mr Weasley!" Before he could correct me for calling him that and not Ron, I headed off in the opposite direction. The Aurors were now using our Defence Against the Dark Arts and Charms classes to teach us. And seeing that it was Tuesday, I had DADA last class which meant I was free for today– and it gave me time to warn James who he was up against. Two Potters duelled in under two weeks; I thought that was an amazing achievement in itself. And I had to win tomorrow– I'd never hear the end of it if I lost against James.

I walked to the entrance hall. Fred agreed we'd meet up there after class and then we would walk to the paved courtyard together. I told him I needed to tell him something after school today– I so badly wanted– no, needed to tell him about who my father was and what he did. Not many people knew what happened him after the battle of Hogwarts– but I knew. I sighed. Every time I thought of him it brought back terrible nightmares and flashbacks that I didn't want. But I needed to tell Fred. There was no reason to hide it from him. It shouldn't, hopefully won't, change anything between us. But then again, I know couples who broke up over the most stupid things ever. But this was serious, not stupid.

"Hey," Fred said when I rounded the corner and entered the entrance hall. Since George and Ron had caught us snogging (which still embarrasses me) Fred has been less awkward around me.

James rounded the corner chewing on a liquorice wand. He pulled out a packet and offered Fred and I one. I declined but Fred took one from the packet. "How in the name of Godric Gryffindor did you get those?" I asked him. We had ate all of the sweets we had bought on our last trip to Hogsmeade two weeks ago– surely they weren't ones from that long ago.

"I have my ways," he simply said, shrugging his shoulders and taking another one.

My eyes widened and I grinned. "Guess who you'll be duelling tomorrow," I said.

"If it's Albus or Rose I wouldn't be surprised, to be honest." He shrugged his shoulders again. I shook my head, narrowing my eyes at him. "Just kidding. It's you, isn't it?" I nodded. "Well, let's hope Madame Pomfrey is close by because you are going down, Wright."

I folded my arms over my chest and let our a haughty laugh. "Bring it on, Potter," I replied. "And for the record, Ron says I'm just as good as you lot."

"We'll see." He grinned at me. He turned to Fred. "And don't come looking for me when your girlfriend gets hurt, okay?"

Fred raised a brow at him. "I'm not worried," he told him. "My money's on her." I smiled smugly towards James who did not look happy with Fred at the moment. He opened his mouth to say something, but it was quickly forgotten when the entrance doors opened and in walked Rose and Alex.

"Just let it go, Alex," Rose snapped. She didn't even acknowledge us and turned to face Alex. "Can you stop bothering me now?"

"No. Not until you give me a good explanation as to why," he replied. "You know what happened with Dani wasn't my fault at all, so don't use that against me!" He frowned. "I- is there someone else? Please fell me you didn't..." He looked at her not sure what to make of her anymore.

"I just don't feel that way about you anymore, Alex," she replied in a whisper. "You've just got to accept that." She turned around and jumped when she saw all of us standing there gaping at them. She looked to us all, didn't say anything and walked up the Grand Staircase.

"Alex, are you okay, mate?" James asked him.

Alex looked to the ground. "Couldn't be better." He shook his head and walked up in the direction of the Gryffindor tower. I felt bad for him. If the reason Rose was breaking it off with Alex was because she liked someone else, I had a fair idea who it was– Scorpius Malfoy. Over the years I had my suspicions that those two had an interest in one another– I also have a feeling that the reason they are attracted to one another is because their parents can't stand one another; forbidden love at its best. I just felt bad for Alex.

"Hey, didn't you want to tell me something?" Fred asked bringing me back to reality.

"Oh, um..." I glanced at James.

"I get it," he said, "I know where I'm not wanted." He turned around. "Have fun you two." He left us alone in the entrance hall.

"Can we go to the paved courtyard?" I asked him. "I'd rather talk about this in private and not many people go there." Fred raised a brow but nodded. I sighed. He could probably think of a million reasons as to why talking alone could be a bad idea– breaking up being one of them. I know that if Fred ever asked to talk alone that breaking would be the first conclusion I would jump to. Honestly, though, I was in no position to break up with Fred. I find it quite a big achievement that a guy even wants to be with me for real.

As I knew, the paved courtyard was quiet with only a handful of students walking around it. Fred and I sat ourselves down on one of the benches in the corner of the courtyard. The other students didn't pay us any attention which I was glad. Except I did notice a few girls giggling. Fred and I looked over and they waved to Fred and began to giggle more when he gave an awkward wave back.

"Friends of yours?" I tried to sound a little amused, but I was so nervous that my voice was slightly shaky.

"Um... I only know one of those girls," he admitted. "And that's because of Roxanne." Roxanne. Fred's younger sister. You wouldn't think it with her Weasley-flaming red hair, freckles and pale skin. But indeed, Fred and Roxanne are siblings. Roxanne would now be in fifth year. Like Fred she was a Gryffindor– but that was like most Weasley's anyway. Victorie was the first Weasley to be sorted into another house and then both Albus and Rose, as well as Victorie, broke the long line of Potter's and Weasley's being in Gryffindor once they were sorted into Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. My nerves were at me and I found I couldn't look at Fred. "I want to talk about my father," I began. Fred looked at me curiously. I took in a deep breath and let it all out. "He's not a good man, Fred. Or should I say wasn't. He said to my mum that he wasn't like that anymore, but I know he lied. And he did bad things before he died. He was a spy, a traitor and... A death eater." I looked nervously at Fred, but he was staring at the ground, listening to every word I said to him. "He was an unspeakable at the ministry, but he was spying on them for Voldemort. Voldemort probably got a lot of valuable information off of him. And he didn't die from natural causes, or a car crash, or anything else I might have said– he was murdered by Aurors when he tried to attack them in an escape attempt."

"I'm going to guess his name wasn't Jeffrey Wright," Fred said quietly.

I shook my head. "No. His name was Augustus Rookwood." I frowned. "He wasn't caught after the battle. He ran for ages until he met my mum in a muggle town somewhere in south England. And I'm so ashamed of him and that I'm related to him. And no one else knows."

"Why are you telling me this?" Fred asked. "Why now?" He didn't sound angry, just confused.

"Because his 'friends', as we call them, have my mothers house watched twenty-four/seven. And... They've been sending letters to Alex," I explained. "They're trying to get him to spy for them here at Hogwarts. Fred, it really is old Death Eaters."

"We have to tell someone– dad, Hermione, Harry–"

"No. We can't!" My heart was racing in my chest. "They'll hurt her. You don't know how many people could be watching her." My lower lip trembled as my eyes filled with years. "I don't want them to hurt her, Fred." I bit back the tears, not wanting to cry. "Alex told me a few days ago. We're trying to figure out what to do. He hasn't replied to the letters, but he told me they're getting impatient with him. I'm so scared, Fred."

"You have to tell someone," Fred said, taking my hand in his. "You and Alex can't do this alone. Tell Hermione. She's logical and can come up with pretty good ideas to get your mother to a safe place."

"W-what if she decides to send more Aurors in there?" I asked him. "I told you: I don't want them to hurt her, Fred."

"And we'll tell her not to do that," he replied softly. "You've got to trust me, okay?"

"Okay." I sighed. It felt like a weight had been lifted off of my chest and I could breathe better now.

"And here I was thinking the worst thing you could want to talk about would be breaking up with me." I couldn't help but smile. Fred would always know how to lighten the mood even when things seemed to dark and all light had vanished. "And for the record," he continued softly, "it's okay to be scared sometimes, even all the time. I know my dad's sad all the time even if he doesn't seem it at times."

I looked at him unsure of what to say. "Why is he sad all the time?"

"His twin brother was killed in the Battle of Hogwarts," Fred explained. "He's who I'm named after: Fred Weasley the first."

"I never realised," I replied. "My mum lost her older sister in the battle." I frowned, my stomach twisting in knots. "We can't let it be like last time, Fred. We can't allow more people to die for no reason."

"I know," he sighed.

*.*.*

"Remember: you can do this, Mia," Eleanor encouraged me as we headed down to the Great Hall on Friday evening. All students made their way down which made me a little too nervous– I was going to humiliate myself in front of the whole school! How embarrassing is that? But I was absolutely determined to beat James. No way was I going to allow him to brag on and on and on that he beat me in duelling. That was definitely not going to happen, ever.

I had been practising spells all day with the help from Drida, Rose and Eleanor. I hadn't seen James all day so I assumed he was doing the same thing. He was so sure he was going to win me and that made me anxious. And Fred and Alex had actually made bets on us– five galleons I win for Fred, and five galleons James wins for Alex. It was nice to know that my own brother supported me...

By now we had reached the hall. Everyone sat around the duelling stage. Oh, Merlin. I was way too nervous. My hands were shaking and my mind buzzed. I saw James and narrowed my eyes. He wasn't going to win– he couldn't win. I wouldn't let him.

"Money's on you," Albus said standing in front of me. Scorpius was behind him, his arms crossed over his chest. "No pressure or anything, but please don't lose today. Merlin knows James is cocky enough as it is. But, good luck, Mia." He smiled at me before walking away again. No pressure– doesn't anyone realise how much pressure that actually adds?

James walked over to me, already wearing a triumphant grin as though he had just won. Oh, I couldn't wait to wipe that grin off of his face. "For the record, you can drop out now before you embarrass yourself in front of the whole school."

"She's not dropping out," Drida said making a face at him. "She's going to win."

"Don't get your hopes up," Alex said to us.

"James, Mia, get over here, please," Hermione called over to us. James and I said bye to our friends and walked onto the platform. I was aware of how many eyes were on us. This made the nerves come back. Oh, merlin, I never realised how many people were in our school. "You two know what to do, don't you?"

"Yeah," we replied in unison.

"Okay, then get ready," Ron told us. "We're about to begin. And, of course, good luck."

Hermione and Ron turned and announced that we were about to begin. Everyone stopped talking almost immediately. I looked around– I saw Drida and she gave me the thumbs up. I gave a small smile in her direction and turned to face James. He didn't even look a tiny bit nervous– god, he was so cocky. He quirked a brow up and gave me a smug smile. "Good luck, Wright."

"Back at you, Potter," I said.

With that we began to routine of duelling– all so pointless because we weren't ever going to do that in a real duel, to be honest. I paced back a few steps until I was close to the edge of the platform. Ron gave me an approving nod and I turned, my wand at the ready. James did the same, but he was a second too late.

"Colloshoo!" I yelled. James made to jump forward but slipped, finding that his shoes were now stuck to the ground.

From the ground, he raised his wand. "Stupify!" The spell erupted from the tip of his wand and shot me back onto the ground. Wincing, I picked myself up from the ground. James slipped himself from his shoes and stood up facing me. Already the crowd was cheering us on– a whole load of girls were yelling on James. I could hear my name being cheered on now and then throughout the crowd.

"Confringo!"

"Protego!" A shield wrapped itself around James and my own spell rebounded off of it and hit me. I stumbled but didn't fall. I felt a little dazed for a second and my vision went slightly blurry. I blinked and shook my head. I had to focus if I was to win James.

"Aqua erupto!" A jet of water erupted from the tip of my wand– I felt bad for the people in the crowd as the gust of water wasn't the easiest to control. Most of the water hit James, and the force made him stumble backwards and fall. I laughed at his face when the spell died down. He did not look one bit happy– serves him right for being so cocky. "Expelliamus!" James closed his eyes, waiting for the spell to hit him– the spell hit his wand which went flying out of his hand and landed near my foot.

I shrugged my shoulders and bent down and picked up his wand. James looked thoroughly devastated when he realised he had been beaten by me. I felt tired– the power of the magic I used wore me out.

Sopping wet, James stood up and walked over to me. He looked like he could have hit me– instead, he held out his hand. "Good duel, Wright," he said. "I guess you're not as bad as I thought you would be."

"Or maybe you're not as good as you thought you were," I suggested. I grinned and took his hand in mine and shook it.

"I think Mia deserves a big hug from me," James announced to the other students. A few people laughed when my eyes widened– he wouldn't dare. Not in front of his family and all those students– gah! He threw his arms around me and my clothes immediately became damp.

"Get. Off. Of. Me!" I gasped, feeling the cold. He let me go and shook his head, the water splashing off of his hair. He reminded me of a dog. "Great. Thanks, James!" I wiped the droplets of water off of my face and stuck my tongue out at him.

"And twenty point go to Ravenclaw!" Ron announced with a grin on his face. "What a great win for Mia!" The crowd cheered and my cheeks turned pink. I felt suddenly proud of myself.

I guess paying attention in class sometimes really does pay off. Sometimes, though. When it's history with Professor Binns, I think it's acceptable to doze off if you wanted. Which about 99% of people do. Oh, well. At least I won points for Ravenclaw and beat James Potter. I couldn't help but smile out at the cheering crowd.

* * *

**Hope you liked this. :) Please review for more! :D**


	20. Chapter 20

I took a deep breath– I could do this. I could ask for her help, it shouldn't be a big deal. But it was to me. It was major. My mum was in danger and I didn't want to risk putting her in anymore danger than she already was. Fred was right; Hermione was logical about things. She was smart– she would figure a way out to help my mum. If not, there was basically nothing I could do. Alex and I felt hopeless.

It was Saturday morning and the Aurors planned to leave today after lunch. It was now or never, as Fred had told me as we walked to the Great Hall. Again, he was right. If I didn't ask Hermione now, I'd never get the chance.

So, when I felt ready after I had ate my lunch, I decided to walk up to the staff table. All the teachers looked at me curiously, but I did my best to ignore them.

"Um, Hermione," I began, "I was wondering could I speak to you before you left?"

She looked surprised, but nodded her head anyway. "Of course you can, Mia." I stared at her. "Oh, in private, you mean. Oh, yes. Of course." I nodded and she followed me out to the entrance hall. Fred gave me a reassuring look. My stomach was twisting into tight knots and my throat felt suddenly dry. Hermione wouldn't do anything to put my mother at risk. And I did trust her enough– I've known her for a while now seeing as I was friends with Rose. "Is everything all right?"

"Not really," I admitted. Hermione looked immediately concerned. "You see..." I began to explain to her about everything– my father, old Death Eaters, the letters Alex has been receiving, and my mum. Each thing I said took Hermione by surprise. The fact that my father was a Death Eater didn't seem to bother her– she was mostly concerned about my mother. "And you can't send in Aurors to attack because they'll hurt her, or even kill her." My voice shook as I explained on to her. "I just want someway to get her out of there without them knowing."

"I'll do my best, Mia," Hermione replied softly. "Your mother will be okay, trust me. I'll figure something out and I'll mail you as soon as she's away from that house." She looked over to the door which just opened. The other Aurors walked out and were talking to professor Calverny. "I'll talk to you at Christmas– you are staying with George and Angelina, right?" I nodded. "Perfect. I'll keep you updated. Stay safe." She hugged me and I smiled– Hermione was almost like a mother to me; a second mother.

"Bye, Hermione."

I smiled at her before she turned and walked over to the other Aurors. I turned on my heel and walked back into the Great Hall. I went straight to Fred and sat next to him.

"She's going to do the best she can," I whispered to him. I glanced over at Alex– should I confess I told Hermione about his– our situation? Would he get mad at me? He specifically told me not to tell a soul, but I had told two people. He couldn't get mad... I was trying to save our mother after all. I frowned and took a sip of the Pumpkin juice in my cup. I wouldn't tell him until I received news from Hermione.

Calverny walked back into the hall and I knew that the Aurors had left. Te next few days, or weeks, were going to be long and hard until I received any news from Hermione.

I just never realised how hard they were going to be.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

It was about a week later. Snow had begun to fall and the ground was coated in a thick blanket of snow. The sky was a grey canvas with no other colour as far as the eye could see. My own mind felt clouded. I had just got out of Alchemy on Wednesday for lunch. I had my head down and didn't notice people running until I had neared the Great Hall. People were running into the hall and when a Hufflepuff girl opened the door to enter I saw–

"Holy Hufflepuff!" Rose exclaimed beside me. "What in Merlin is going on?" She didn't wait for an answer and dashed inside the hall. I followed her and was met with a crowd of students all looking up at the Teachers Table. My insides turned cold and a chill went down my spine. At the top of the hall was...

"Death Eaters!" James said running up beside me. He was closely followed by Fred and Alex. Both of them were pale and scared looking. "How the bloody hell did they get here? And where are the teachers?" I glanced around and for the first time, I realised there was no familiar faces of the professors. Nearly all the students I could see looked confused and terrified. Of course, bar a few Slytherin's, one of which included Dani. She looked plainly bored and was looking at the ground, her arms crossed over her chest.

Panic began to bubble inside me. This had to be some sort of nightmare. No way was I facing a group of Death Eaters. There was a bang behind me and I whipped around to find that the doors of the hall had been closed. Guarding the doors were two masked Death Eaters. Their wands were in their hands, ready to hex anyone if needed. This couldn't be happening.

"Students, students, it would be wise to remain calm," a Death Eater said stepping forward. "We are here solely to bring power to the wizards and witches of the world. I ask you: is that so wrong? Is it so wrong to not want to be casted in the dark by Muggles because of who we are?" He paused and scanned each of our faces. Was I wrong or did he pause for a second when he saw James? "I will answer for you: no. It's not wrong. If we... Try hard enough we could come out on top."

"It's wrong!" I turned to James. We had both shouted out at the same time. He looked to me surprised too. The Death Eater who had been talking looked at us both and began to walk down from the platform. The students cut a clear path for him.

"Mr Potter, Ms Rookwood–"

"Wright," I spat through gritted teeth.

"Whichever," the Death Eater spoke. "Did I ask either of you to speak? It would be a wise choice to not answer that."

"It is wrong," I said again. "Where are the teachers? Why are you here?"

"And, free country," James muttered. "We can speak if we like."

The Death Eater chuckled as though James had just said a very amusing joke. My stomach was twisting. Why did I chose now to be brave and stand up to someone? I gulped. The Death Eater turned and began to walk back up to the platform. "Students, listen and watch me carefully! This is what happens when you think of speaking up against us." He turned on his heel to face us again. "Langlock!" I closed my eyes and frowned when the spell hit me. My tongue stretched to the roof of my mouth and attached itself to it. "Anything you two would like to add?" We both glared at him, unable to speak.

Fred looked at me curiously. I didn't look at him but continued to glare at the masked Death Eater. The group behind him laughed at both of our discomfort.

The Death Eater chuckled. "And, dearies, that is only the beginning of your punishments," he added coldly. He nodded to the two Death Eaters standing behind us. Before James or I could do anything, both of them flicked their wands.

"Inpedimenta," they said. James and I hurtled through the air and crashed on the ground with a loud thud. Pain shot through my back and all the air in my lungs had been knocked out of me. I heard James groan beside me. Students began to shout around us– they screamed for the Death Eaters to stop and go away from Hogwarts. This seemed to provoke them more.

"Quite!" The Death Eater yelled. All talk came to an uneasy end. James helped me up off the ground, both of us glowering at the Death Eaters who had hexed us. Both of them wore a triumphant grin. "Take them two away–"

"What?" Fred cried. He was about to run over to James and I but a third Death Eater held out his wand at Fred's chest. Fred looked desperately over to James and I, not sure on what to do. "Don't hurt them," he begged.

"Oh, I'm sure they'll be okay... Eventually," snarled the Death Eater who was holding the wand to Fred's chest. No one else made a move to help any of us. "Take them away, won't you?" he commanded the other two Death Eaters. They moved forward.

"Incarcerous," they said. Ropes shot out from the tip of their wands and wrapped around James and I. The ropes were tight and dug into my wrists sharply. I struggled to breathe with the ropes around me. I looked to Alex who looked angry. I knew he wanted to do something but I shot him a warning glance: don't do anything stupid. Rose, Eleanor and Drida looked wide-eyed at James and I. Everyone seemed outraged.

"As I said, students: it would be wise to stay calm. After all, you are looking at your newest professors of Hogwarts," the lead Death Eater spoke up. "There's worse punishments we can do than awaits these two. They should count themselves lucky we are in... High spirits today." He nodded to the two Death Eaters and they flicked their wands again. James and I levitated off of the ground, both of us squirming to escape with no luck. But since when have I ever had good luck?

.*.*.*.

The Death Eaters brought us down to the dungeons and into one of the forbidden corridors. The paintings on the walls shook their heads in disgust at the Death Eaters. Each time a painting made a remark, they would snarl at them. They were horrible. James and I hadn't said a word.

"'Aven't been this excited since they took o'er 'ogwarts last time," the death eater guiding James spoke. "I liked giving punishments, I did. It was funny when they cried for their mummies. The little prats. They had no clue tha' since tha' day we've been planning for revenge. And nows we got it."

"You haven't got anything!" James snapped. "Once my dad here's he'll be back and you lot will be sorry."

"That would be rightly terrifying if it wasn't for the fact that soon your father will have other things to worry about," the second death eater said. "Have you talked to that brother of yours lately? He can be rather annoying, wouldn't you agree?" James began to struggle in his ropes.

"What have you done to Albus?" I demanded.

"Done? We 'aven't done anything to that kid... Yet. And we don't plan on doing anything with 'im for a while."

"He's the... He's the bait!" I gasped. "You're going to use him against the Aurors so they don't attack!" The gears in my head began to turn, the cloud in my mind disappearing. How could they have gotten to Albus? When did they get to him? Surely it could have only been today... And Scorpius. Would they have hurt him? "That's cruel and barbaric!"

"It's genius, if you ask me," he replied. "But yeah, we've got the kid. Tell me, are all Ravenclaw's like this or is it just you?"

"And are all Death Eaters dimwits or is that just you?" I remarked.

The Death Eater chuckled. "You, dearie, are going to enjoy this punishment." They stopped us and opened an old wooden door which creaked. I guessed that this room hasn't been used in a while. The room was cold, damp and empty. There was no windows and the floor and walls were both made up of stone. The death eaters threw us into the room. They must have stopped using the spell as both James and I landed on the ground.

Another flick of their wands and we were untied. I rubbed my wrists– they were red.

"You," the death eater pointed his wand at me. I stood up immediately. "Up against the wall..."

I walked to the wall and pressed myself against it. The second Death Eater walked over to James and pulled him to his feet. James groaned, trying hard to get out of his grip. The Death Eater smirked– it sent a shiver down my spine.

"This is gonna be fun," the Death Eater said darkly. He pointed his wand at James and my eyes grew wide. "Crucio!" Instantly, James toppled over and began to scream. He began to scratch at his skin, and then began to twitch and shiver in pain. Tears sprang to my eyes.

"James!" I cried. I tried to run over but the Death Eater grabbed me and pinned me against the wall.

The door opened but the Death Eaters didn't stop torturing James. Breathing became hard as the death eater had me pinned by the neck. Tears streamed down my face as I watched James being tortured. I clawed at the Death Eaters hands and he used his second hand to slap me across the face. I began to kick as James began screaming louder. He shoved my head against the wall and my vision became foggy. The impact made my head ring. I blinked and my vision slowly went back to normal.

A third death eater had entered this room. He walked over to me. The other death eater lowered his wand and James stopped screaming. He was still twitching on the ground.

"We could 'ave some fun with this girl too," one of the Death Eaters said. My heart hammered against my chest and I began to cry again. "I reckon she's almost of age or is even pas' age."

"Pretty too– except for that bump on your head?" The Death Eater brought his hand to the back of my head. When he brought it in front of him it was covered in blood.

"When 'as that ever stopped us?" The third Death Eater laughed and the other two joined in. I began to sob at this stage– seeing James being tortured was unbearable. It made me feel sick. I didn't care what they did to me, I just could stand to watch my friend being hurt.

"Don't touch her!" James moaned, attempting to stand up. The death eater rolled his eyes, turned around and kicked James– James and I both yelped. James fell back to the ground in pain, holding his chest.

"Please, stop hurting him," I sobbed.

"Please, stop hurting him," the death eater mimicked. "He's got it lucky compared to what we plan to do to you, sweetie." The tone of his voice, and the smirk on his face made my stomach twist. He took a strand of my hair and twisted it on his finger– he smelt of Tobacco and sweat. My stomach churned in revulsion. "Such an innocent little girl, aren't you? Never got into trouble before, I bet." The Death Eater laughed coldly. He came up close to my face. "We like 'em like that."

"You're sick," I muttered.

I noticed James had stood up. "Don't hurt her!" He looked angrily at the three men surrounding me. "You... You can hurt me. Just, please, don't touch her."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is this your girlfriend?" The Death Eaters laughed.

"No," James said. "But she's my friend and if she gets hurt by you, I will kill you."

"James. Stop," I warned him.

"No. I'm not going to stand by while they... They touch you," he spat. "As I said: you can hurt me, but just don't hurt her."

"Or," a Death Eater began. "Why not do both?"

"Crucio!"

* * *

**Soo.. I'm pretty sure most of you are old enough to understand what's going to happen here. :| Sorry about writing about it, but even though it's a fiction story, it does happen, you know? So, yeah. :3**

**Please review for more. :) it would mean a lot to me! I hope this was all right for you!? :3 But, yeah. Okay, bye. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

"James," I whispered through the darkness. My right eye was swolling underneath from a slap I had received yesterday from a Death Eater when I shouted at him to stop hurting James. The blood on the back of my head had dried up and I could smell it– stale and horrible. Everywhere hurt and tears streamed down my face. "James," I sobbed again. I heard him groan from somewhere beside me. "We have to get out of here, James. They'll come back and I can't watch them hurt you again."

I could almost feel him wince beside me at the thought of the cruciatise curse being used on him again. "Thanks for that valuable information, Mia. Now, if you have any suggestion of how we might escape, that'd be useful."

I felt around for his arm. I looped my arm around him and helped him to his feet– I could vaguely make out the shapes in the darkness of the room. The oak door was latched at the other side– we had no chance of escaping through that way. But Hogwarts was always full of secret doors. Surely there would be one here.

"Help me look for a door," I said. I dropped my arm as he leaned on the wall. "I'll search the ground for any trap doors... You search the walls."

With that, I dropped to my knees and began to prod the ground with my bare hands. The ground was cold and damp and numbed my fingers, but I knew I would know it if I found a door we could use to escape. I felt utterly hopeless and scared– always, always scared. I needed to find Fred too. The last time I saw him a wand was being held up to him. I shuddered– he had to be okay. And what about Alex? If my brother was hurt in anyway, I was going to kick some Death Eater butt. My friends could be hurt too. I felt tears burn my eyes– I wiped them away. There was no point in crying. It wouldn't save anyone. No. I had to be strong and brave.

I continued to press my hands to the ground and knocked against the stone floor– an echo in the ground would tell me if there was a hollowed out space beneath– but no such luck.

"Wait– hold on," James muttered. He rapped his knuckles against a part of the wall. A slight echo could be heard against it. I picked myself up and ran towards it. "Yeah! This is definitely a door... But how do we open it?"

I took out my wand from my pocket. "Alohomora," I said. We waited but nothing happened. I frowned. "Okay... Look, I have another idea, but believe me, we'll have to work quickly unless we want to get caught, okay?"

"What's the plan?"

*.*.*.*.*

Five minutes later, James and I had our plan sorted out and at the ready. He had his wand in his hand– although, he was trembling violently. Pomfrey would hopefully be able to make him better. Merlin knows he's been strong dealing with all the tortures. I wanted to tell him everything would be okay, but I wasn't sure it was. Death Eaters have taken over our school, and who knows what's happening outside the school grounds. I don't think I wanted to know. And last night I could hear wolves howling, and the giants grunting from somewhere close— something that weren't wizards waited outside the wooden door. I could hear them whisper at night as they passed our holding spot. What were we to powerful wizards and creatures? Nothing. They were strong and skilled while we were armatures.

"On the count of three, all right?" He nodded at me, the crease in his forehead visable. He was worried that this wasn't going to work and I knew he was terrified. I held up my wand. "One, two, three– Bombarda Maxima!" A loud bang echoed, and shook the whole room. I closed my eyes for a second and when I opened them, the wall in which we wanted to enter through was gone. Immediately James and I ran through. I could hear people on the other side. "Reparo!" we said in unison.

The wall began to build itself back together. I was worried that just the two of us wouldn't be sufficient enough to fix it, but it seemed to be doing the job. The door opened with the wall only two thirds fixed. I felt sick. But by the time they ran over, the wall only left a small gap on top in which no one could fit through. Luckily it was only half-giants on duty. We would have been screwed if it had been wizards.

James and I turned around, panting from the shock. A stairs led upwards. "Lumos," James said. A light flickered at the tip of his wand– it was enough to see more than four feet in front of us. My heart was hammering against my chest and my throat was dry. We escaped. We did it. Yet, I still felt jumpy and scared. What awaited us at the end of this stairs? Who would we encounter? "You come up with good plans," James said quietly.

"I guess," I replied. "I'm just relieved we've escaped them."

The stairs continued on for a while and then turned off to the right. We followed it and eventually came to a door. I glanced at James. He looked as nervous as I did and in the light his bruises were more prominent. He had a cut running up his cheek and his lip was bleeding. I had to get him to Madame Pomfrey. It was the first thing I would do once we got out of here. After I would find Fred and Alex and make sure they're okay.

I opened the door slightly and peeked through the crack. When I saw where we were I let out a sigh of relief. We had come out near the hospital wing itself. I had never felt a rush of joy like this before. I opened the door the rest of the way and beckoned James to follow me. The hospital wing was down the hall, then to the left.

I grabbed James by the wrist and dragged him into a jog by my side. He looked so weak and pale. I needed him to be okay.

When we came to the entrance of the hospital wing, I rushed through the door, still latched onto James's wrist. The scene I came onto made my stomach sick. Nearly all the beds were full with students– each of whom looked like they had taken a beaten. Which they probably have. Sheets were stained with blood, and piles of towels stained with blood as well were thrown into the corner of the wing. The stench of blood filled my nose, turning my stomach. I didn't mean to, but I gripped James's hand in fear. He gave it a light squeeze. I'm glad I have James. He was so like a brother to me– annoying, but I still felt safe with him. And even though we had our bickers, we still cared for one another and would do anything to protect each other. He was exactly like Alex.

I walked on a little with James still with me, holding onto my hand. I was afraid to let go– my head spun. I breathed in through my mouth not wanting to smell the blood. I stopped when I saw him. He was lying on a bed which was covered in blood. His chest rose up and down rapidly.

"Fred," I gasped. I ran to his side, close to tears when I saw his wounds. "Oh, Fred. What have they done to you?" His chest had gashes all along it. I ran around to the cupboard by his bed and rummaged through the supplies. "James, hold him up," I said when I found the bandages. It wasn't much, but it would have to do until Pomfrey was free to treat Fred. My hands shook as I began to wrap the wounds across his chest. His eyes were closed, but he groaned.

"Ow," he muttered. His voice was croaky, and his skin was pale. His eyes flickered open a tiny bit. "It hurts. Need to save..." His eyes closed again, but he continued to speak. "Need to save James and Mia. Let... Me go..."

"He's too dazed," I told James. "He's lost so much blood." I shook my head. "Fred, Fred. I'm here. Mia's here. You'll be okay. You have to be." I nodded at James and he lowered Fred gently back onto the bed. I took Fred's hand. "It has to get better soon." I was on the verge of tears but blinked them back. I couldn't get emotional. I couldn't break down on the outside even if I was breaking down– crumbling down– on the inside.

The doors burst open– my heart skipped a beat when I saw it was two masked death eaters. Instantly, James and I had our wands out at the ready.

Pomfrey looked angrily at the two masked men. "I thought I told you that none of your lot are allowed to step foot in my hospital!" Her voice was loud and clear and woke a few of her patients up.

"We're just here for those two," one if the death eaters said pointing at James and I. "Then we'll be on our way. They 'ave detention with us."

Pomfrey turned to James and I. She clicked her tongue and gave a shrill laugh. "You will not be taking them anywhere," she exclaimed. "Those two need to be treated right away." She frowned at us– blood stained and bruised. "Now get out of here." She marched them away out of her hospital and slammed the doors on their faces. I let out a shaky breath– I was so grateful that a lot of people were scared of Pomfrey.

"Thank you so much," James said to her when she came up to us. "But Fred needs your attention before we do. He's lost so much blood."

"Oh, yes. You're right." She walked over to Fred and began to work on him. "Someone's used sectumsemptra on him, I'm afraid. But I should be able to fix him right up." She lowered her wand to the bandages and they unravelled themselves. Once the bandages were off Pomfrey began to mutter under her breath. The blood around his body began to seep back into the wounds. It was slow progress but it seemed to be working. His skin began to darken again, and soon the wounds were nothing more than faint scars on his chest. "That should do him for now." She frowned at him. "Never thought I'd see this again at Hogwarts."

"What was it like the last time?" I couldn't help but ask her.

"It was scary," she admitted. "Students being tortured like they are now. And knowing Voldemort was out there and all our hope in a poor boy." She shook her head and looked at us. "Now we don't know who to look to. We don't know who's leading them. Anyway, you two stay here for a while. Those two death eaters won't have strayed far from here. I also want to examine you both."

"James needs to lie down," I said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "They've been using crucio on him all night."

"I'm all right," he lied. "It could have been a lot worse.. They could have done what they did to you on me." I shuddered. He was pale and I could see he was weak. He needed to rest.

"You need sleep, James," I told him. I led him to an empty bed and waited there until he was under the blankets. I could see how anxious he was. "I'll stay here," I told him. Merlin knows I didn't want to be out there on my own with the little first years asking me questions and having to watch them as they cried for their parents and friends and family. I just couldn't do it.

"Thanks for being a good friend, Mia," James said after a moments silence in which only the moans from hurting patients could be heard. "I know I haven't always been the nicest and–"

"Go to sleep, James," I said. "You can finish when this is all over."

"Listen to me for a second, okay? In the boys dormitory in my trunk there's a map. There's also a cloak– you have to get them. Try and find the teachers or even a secret passage way out of here. Go get help. To work the map point your wand at it and say I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. The cloak can turn you invisible. You need to get us help from the outside, Mia. I know you can do it."

James closed his eyes and I stayed there until I could hear him softly snoring. I wondered would he dream of a place much better than this where everyone was happy again. I missed the laughter of the first years, and even the giggles of the girls when Fred, James or Alex waved to them. I missed how things used to be. I even missed professor Browning giving out detention for the fun of it– but they were all gone now. They, like James and I were, are trapped somewhere.

I needed to get to the Gryffindor tower. I needed to get into the boys dormitory and get James's map. And even his invisibility cloak. I needed those and I needed to find the teachers.

"Mia?" I whipped around and saw Fred sitting himself up on his bed. I ran over to him and threw my arms around him. I was so relieved he was up now. "You're okay," he said. He buried his head into my shoulder, wrapping his arms protectively around me. He sighed. "We're okay," he corrected himself. He lifted his head from my shoulder and kissed me. I felt warmth flow through my body again but i also had the urge to pull away. I didn't exactly want to be touched by anyone. He looked over to James's bed. "Is he hurt?" I could hear the worry in his voice. James and Fred were like brothers.

"They tortured him, Fred," I told him. "And they made me watch. I couldn't do anything to help him... He says he's okay, but I don't think he is. This is all my fault! I... I shouldn't have said anything and neither should have he. And he- he tried to help me and now he's been hurt because of me!" I took in a deep breath. "I need to get his map and his cloak from the common room."

"I'll come with you," Fred decided.

"No. You need to rest too... Just give me the password and I'll get them. I'm going to try and get the teachers out," I explained.

"No, I'm not giving you the password. I'm not letting you do this on your own, okay?" He got out of bed and I frowned. This boy was rather stubborn. "I reckon I need a new shirt anyway..." He pointed to his ripped up shirt. "We'll need to be quick. If Pomfrey sees me.." He didn't need to finish his sentence because I got the point. If she saw any of us trying to leave she'd make us stay behind. And there was no way I was staying here. Even if it was our safest place, we wouldn't get anything done.

"Come on." I sighed.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN– bored. :) Please review for more. :)**

**Oh! And thanks to my reviewers and followers :) Each mean a lot to me so thank you so much! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

Fred and I snuck our way toward the Gryffindor common room. It was not an easy job as Death Eaters seemed to be patrolling nearly every corridor. I was scared and everywhere hurt. I kept on getting flashbacks of what they did to me– I hugged myself, trying to wipe the memory out of my mind. How could I possibly tell Fred the things they did– the way they touched me? I felt like getting sick.

When we reached the common room, I felt relief flood through me. Fred said the password and we entered. We were surprised to find that the common room was so quiet, yet so crowded. Alex ran over to me when he saw Fred and I enter.

"Mia. You should have seen what happened when you and James were taken away," he said. He pulled me into a hug, not caring that his 'reputation' might be ruined. "Everyone went crazy. It was like a massive riot. I'm guessing you saw all the people at the hospital wing?" He examined me. "What did they do to you?"

"James got it worse," I said dryly. I wasn't going to tell my brother what they did to me. "They used crucio on him. He's pretty shaken up." I swallowed hard. "You better go check on him. And get Drida while you're at it— be careful. There's death Eaters everywhere."

Alex nodded his head. He hugged me a final time. "I'm just glad you're okay, Mia." He let me go and took off out of the common room. Fred pressed a hand on my back and I flinched violently. His hand dropped to his side and he looked at me apologetically. I just sighed and followed him up the stairs to the boys dormitory. I had to tell him what they did to me. I felt disgusting. And I felt used. I shuddered.

Fred opened the door and we entered. The dormitory was very... Well, red. There was about seven four poster beds in the room. Each one was covered with a red and gold quilt. Posters of favourite teams hung on the wall and trunks were messily shoved under the beds or shoved to the side of the nightstands. Fred's bed was messily made and he made me sit down on it as he rummaged through James's things.

"Got it," Fred said. He pulled out a worn out piece of paper and a cloak. He sat down on the bed next to me and took out his wand. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He tapped the wand to the parchment. Immediately the map began to show itself: Mssrs Moony, wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present the marauders map. Fred didn't open it, but placed it to the side and turned to me, his face full of concern.

"What did they do to you, really?" I averted my gaze to the floor. I needed to tell someone, but I couldn't make myself tell him. It was so hard. James knew, and only James. And he only knew because he was made to basically watch as those sick men touched me and violated me. "Mia? You can tell me."

I didn't mean to, but I burst out crying. Fred immediately wrapped his arms around me and I felt comforted– but I felt awkward and I didn't like being touched and that made me feel bad because this was Fred, my boyfriend. He wouldn't do anything to hurt me. He kissed my forehead and held me tighter. I wrapped my arms around his chest not wanting to let him go. I didn't want to go out there again. I didn't want to be punished again. I just couldn't do this. Where were the Aurors? And where were any good adults? I just felt so exhausted and this was only day two. How much longer could I stand this– any of us stand this, should I say?

"You need to sleep," Fred said softly. He gently pushed me down onto the bed when he found he couldn't get up as I wouldn't let him go. "It's okay. You're okay now." He laid down next to me and he wrapped his arms around me again. "I won't let anyone hurt you ever again," he promised.

Eventually, I fell asleep.

.*.*.*.*.

I woke up to find the bed empty next to me. I looked around and saw that James and Fred were talking by James's bed. Fred looked horrified and I had a horrible feeling I knew what they were talking about. I didn't want to discuss it– I couldn't without having to remember. I never wanted to remember ever again. I strained my ears to listen to the conversation.

"How could they do this to her?" I've never heard Fred sound so mad. "It's so... Wrong! And disgusting! If I ever find out which of those Death Eaters touched her I will personally kill them all!" Fred sounded about ready to punch someone in the face.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do anything," James's eyes were bloodshot– had he been crying? "I would have if they weren't torturing me. Fred, they made me watch." James shuddered at the thought. "And I couldn't do anything to help her." He shook his head looking disgusted at himself.

"Don't beat yourself up about it, mate," Fred muttered. He still sounded angry, but also like he was trying to comfort James at the same time. "And they made her watch as they tortured you. They're such... Perverts," he spat. I thought it was time to let them know I was awake. I sat myself up on the bed and both of them faced me. I had a feeling that my eyes were puffy from crying. I felt a little better with that long rest– but I also felt annoyed. We needed to find the teachers.

Fred walked slowly and cautiously over to my bed. He didn't look angry, just worried. He sat down on the edge of the bed and took my hand in his. "You okay?" he asked.

I looked away from him. I felt dirty, disgusting and guilty. I don't know where the guilt came from, but I assumed it was because other men had touched me and in ways that I never wanted to be touched. I nodded my head but couldn't meet his eyes. What does he think of me now? Was he looking at me differently now? I snuck a glance up at him and saw that he just looked concerned for me. That made me feel a little relieved, but I still felt horrible. I needed to shower, and change into different clothes. I noticed Fred had on a fresh shirt.

"Um..." Fred began. My face flushed as I thought he was going to talk about what happened in the room that James and I had been trapped in. "I checked the map for the teachers," he added on, "and they aren't anywhere on it."

I groaned and fell back onto my back, my mind swimming. "That's it; we're done for." I didn't like feeling hopeless, but that's how I felt at that moment. What were we to do now? What could we do? We weren't Dumbledore's Army, we weren't trained Aurors– we were just average kids who happened to have the worst luck in the world.

"Don't give up yet, Mia," James said. "You're good at duelling—"

"These are grown women and men," I reminded him. "They know dark magic beyond my years– beyond any of us, to be honest. They've worked for the darkest wizard of all time and they have Albus!" James looked like I just slapped him across the face with that reminder. I felt a sudden rush of guilt. "I'm sorry, James. I'm just so scared and sore and I hate not knowing what to do."

"It's fine," he said. "I am too." He looked to the ground. "We have to find a way to beat them. There has to be some way we can get rid of them."

.*.*.*.*.

Half an hour later I had snuck my way to the Ravenclaw common room with the help from James's invisibility cloak. I had then made my way down to the prefects bathroom– a nice Hufflepuff had given me the password when he saw the state I was in. I entered and drew myself a bath. The bubbles piled up and I began to strip from my worn out and ripped clothes. I felt a sense of calm as I sat myself down in the mini pool-sized bath.

I washed the blood from my hair and then washed my body about three/four times before I exited the bath. I still felt disgusting, but slightly better than I had been. Having a bath wasn't a priority, but I was glad to have one. At least it made me feel as though it was a somewhat normal day at Hogwarts. Would anything ever be normal again? Everything was going to change, and I didn't like that. I liked things the way they had been before Fred and I heard those voices.

I changed into the clothes I had brought down with me– jeans and a t-shirt. I threw over a hoodie as I felt exposed with just a t-shirt on.

I threw the invisibility cloak over myself and made my way back to the Gryffindor common room.

It was almost depressing how quiet the common room was. No one was in the mood to talk aloud, and instead, whispered to one another trying to comfort each other. I saw James and was about to ask where Fred was when he pointed up— Fred was still up in the dormitory. I thanked him and walked up to the dormitory.

Fred was lying on his bed, gazing up at the ceiling. He gave me a half smile when I walked in. I put James's cloak back into his case and sat on the edge of Fred's bed.

"I wish things weren't like this," I muttered. Fred sat himself up on the bed and scooted over. He patted the spot next to him and I shoved myself up beside him. "It's all so scary. Hogwarts is not suppose to be like this... And I just want to leave." I sighed. "I just want to forget."

"You know what?" Fred asked. "After all of this is over– once we find out how to get out of here, you and I are going away. We can find a place much better than this." I looked at him– was it my imagination or was he talking of a future for us? Probably my imagination.

I kissed him. It was a long kiss where he ran his hands down my back and I ran mine through his hair– I never wanted to let him go. He leaned over so that he was almost on top of me. My heart was hammering in my chest. His lips trailed from mine and... I began to panic. So much for forgetting– no. This wasn't the Death Eaters. This was Fred. He wouldn't do anything to hurt me. He kissed my neck a few times– my heart was on overdrive at this stage.

The door swung open and slammed closed again. Fred and I jumped away from one another and looked over– James stood there looking pale. "Sorry to interrupt your snogging fest, but there's two Death Eaters down there looking for me and Mia!"

"The cloak!"

Fred bolted up and grabbed the cloak. He shoved us both into the corner and threw it over us. Quickly he walked over to one of the windows and pretended to be gazing out at the scene just as the door opened. The two masked death eaters walked in and Fred wheeled around pretending to look surprised. My heart was pounding against my chest and my breathing was uneven– I wasn't sure if it was from Fred and I snogging or if it was from the panic of the Death Eaters being here. Maybe a bit of both.

"You," the Death Eater said. "Where's the Potter boy?"

"James?" Fred raised a brow. "Haven't seen him since you lot took him."

"Wha' abou' the girl? Wright?" the second death eater asked. The first one began to walk around the room looking under the beds. Panic built up inside of me when he stood close to us. Fred's face was pale and I knew he was nervous. "I liked that girl, I did," the second death eater snarled. Fred's jaw tightened and he balled his hand into a fist. "Lot of fun to 'ave around." I squirmed uncomfortably on the spot.

It all happened in a second— Fred swung at the the Death Eater closest to him and his fist connected with his jaw. He hexed the second one who fell to the ground unconscious. I ripped the cloak off of James and I. Fred looked at us alarmed.

"I'm in so much trouble," he said.

"More like we are," James corrected him. "How long– hold on. Stupefy," he said. The death Eater Fred punched fell to the ground now unconscious as well. "Um... Okay. What do we do now?"

"Leave them?" Fred suggested.

"No," I said quickly. "They'll be after you once they wake up, Fred. I'd rather you didn't get one of their punishments." I frowned at the Death Eaters on the ground. "We... We could wipe their memories and lock them up here?" It was a risky suggestion but it was all I could think of doing at such short notice.

"Er, yeah. Anyone know how to wipe a memory without doing permanent damage?" James asked, nudging one of the Death Eaters with his foot. He looked up to me. "Mia?"

"Well, um, I do know the spell, but I've never used it before. There's a possibility it could wipe every bit of their memories," I told them. James stared blankly at me and I frowned. "But, yeah. I know the spell." My hand shook as I walked over to the Death Eaters. I took in a deep breath. "O-obliviate," I muttered.

When it was done, Fred and James moved the death eaters into a sitting position against the wall. At least when they woke up they wouldn't be on the ground, sprawled across one another.

"Now what?" Fred said. "They'll wake up soon, and then the other Death Eaters will have realised that some of the students have hexed them. We can't allow other students to get hurt because of us." He was worried. He drummed his fingers nervously against his leg and kept glancing towards the Death Eaters. I looked over to a nightstand where James's map was.

Something began to click in my mind. Fred said that the teachers weren't seen on the map. It reminded me of something. I walked over and unfolded the map. It was still revealing itself to us. My eyes scanned over around the seventh floor corridor. Two Death Eaters stood guarding... Nothing. There was no door, but I knew it was there. We learned about it in our fourth year history class.

"Anyone up for..." I trailed off. I don't know why my eyes averted down to the dungeons, but they did. "James! Albus is on the map!" I threw it down, grabbed the invisibility cloak and ran towards the door. I hesitated and turned around. "Are you two coming?"

James had the map in his hand and was scoping over it for Albus. His eyes widened when he saw the name. What had the Death Eaters been talking about when they asked about Albus? Fred and James threw themselves under the cloak and together the three of us made our way out of the dormitory. Drida, Rose and Eleanor sat in the Gryffindor common room too. I saw Eleanor sitting beside Luke, and Drida kept on looking up towards the dormitory door. Alex looked uncomfortable sitting near Rose and visa versa.

We didn't stop to tell them our plans and made our way out of the common room. No Death Eaters stood outside waiting for us, thankfully. We ran all the way down to the ground floor and entered the dungeons. I got a flashback of being levitated down here with James by my side. I looked at him and he gave me a wary smile. He was remembering it too. Three Death Eaters stood in a group outside the potions room talking.

We edged by them, basically hugging the wall while still trying to keep the cloak over us. Once we passed them we ran to the end of the corridor and down a little stairs where we knew the Slytherin entrance was. We came upon the entrance— a stone wall lit by two candles at each side. We froze outside the entrance; we had no password, which meant no possible way to enter the common room.

"Uh... I guess we should wait for someone to come out and then get in before it closes," James suggested.

"Whoa. James, you're actually not that much of an idiot." I smiled to him trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm not all good looks, you know," he replied. Even though we were anxious, all of us laughed. James, at first, tried to look insulted that we were laughing at his comment, but eventually joined us. It gave me a little relief to be laughing again

We froze when the door opened. Two scrawny first years came out of the common room, and before I knew it, Fred grabbed me by the hand and pulled me into the common room after him.

The three of us stood at the entrance for a minute inspecting the common room— it was quite different from both of ours. Glass panels on top of the walls told us that we were under the lake. The water swirled outside and cast a green tinge in the room– like it wasn't dark enough. Leather couches were placed in front of the fire; tapestries hung on the wall– probably of old Slytherin's or something like that. The room was so... Dungeon-like and it made me slightly nervous.

The room wasn't crowded– most Slytherin's weren't scared wandering around Hogwarts, unlike the rest of us. But some still looked around the room as though they realised that somehow, through all this chaos, they didn't belong in Slytherin. That wasn't at all true. I knew a lot of Slytherin's weren't bad— just idiotic stereotypes.

I saw Albus standing by the fire, his head in his hands. When he looked up he looked frustrated.

"Albus," I gasped. I threw the cloak off of me and ran over to him— he wheeled around looking surprised. His eyes widened when he saw the three of us standing in the common room. Scorpius, who had been sitting on one of the dark leather couches, stood up looking at us as confused and surprised as Albus was.

"What are you lot doing in here?" Scorpius asked.

"Making sure they hadn't taken Albus yet," James said.

Before they could even look confused, James and I explained to them what they had said to us as they took us away. Albus asked what they did to us, and James told him that the Death Eaters had used crucio on both of us. I gave him a thankful look and he just shrugged it off.

"Why would they want me, though?" Albus asked. "I mean... I'm more of the forgotten one. I'm the Slytherin. Why not you or Lily? You two are, like, way smarter or whatever, than I am." He really did look baffled.

"That may be so," James agreed. He could be quite modest when he wanted to be. "But you're dads favourite. Dad would never do anything to put you in harms way."

"Favourite? James, you know that's not—"

"Forget it," James muttered. I stared at James. He sounded almost bitter about it. All this time I've known him he's always acted so happy and sure of himself... I never would have thought that he felt so unwanted. "Anyway, we came down here to make sure you were okay. Just... Be careful, okay?" James hesitated. "I can't lose my brother." I knew he meant it, and so did Albus.

"I'll be fine, James," he replied. "You too. And, you two should try speak less in front of the Death Eaters." He smiled slightly to James and I.

"I'd recommend getting out of here, though," Scorpius said. "Because those three don't look very happy at the moment." He pointed behind us.

Oh, great. More Death Eaters.

* * *

**Okay... It's not going to be entirely action and fighting all the time– don't panic! :3 More fluff will happen. :) **

**So, please review for more and thanks for the reviews and follows as always. :)**


	23. Chapter 23

I instantly caught James's and Fred's arms and dragged them down to the ground. I saw Albus and Scorpius duck behind the couch. Red sparks fired above our heads and students began to scream.

"Fumos!" I cried. A dark cloud erupted from my wand, swallowing us in its veil. I couldn't see far in front of me— I could barely make out James and Fred beside me. But that was our advantage. I heard things breaking and the sound of people running. I fumbled around in front of me, searching for the cloak. I was aware the smoke was slowly disappearing from around us. I groaned inwardly when I couldn't find it– where had we left it?

I cursed as the smoke cleared. I grabbed the two boys and pulled them behind the couch beside Albus and Scorpius. All of us had our wands out and ready. Albus looked to me, panting from the shock. "You're a Ravenclaw! Any smart ideas?"

I shook my head quickly, gasping as a shelf behind us came tumbling down because of a badly aimed hex– it would have hit me too if it weren't for Albus pulling me into him. "Thanks," I said. I pulled away from him, looking over to Fred. He looked okay. He stood up and red sparks shot from his wand. He narrowly missed one of the Death Eaters.

"Levicourpus," Scorpius shouted. He hit one of the Death Eaters who looked as though they had been dragged by the ankle and suspended in midair upside down. The Death Eater yelped as his wand fell from his hand.

"Impedimenta!" James said. But he wasn't quick enough. A red spark hit him and he went flying back towards the stone wall. He groaned as he hit the wall and fell to the ground.

"James," I cried. I crawled over to make sure he was okay.

"Look out, Mia," Fred warned from behind me. I wheeled around and cried out: "protego." A shield cast itself around James and I as a blue flash fired in our direction. The spell rebounded and hit the Death Eater who cast it, sending him hurling through the air and crashing to the floor with a loud thud.

"Patrifocus totalus," Fred said. His spell hit the second Death Eater. Now one Death Eater was levitating by the ankle upside down, and another was frozen, and the other was collapsed onto the ground. The third one was slowly recovering from his hex, stirring as he struggled to stand up. "Expelliamus," the three boys said in unison. Each wand from the Death Eaters flew from their hands and into theirs.

"What the–?"

My wand pointed in her direction. Hers. I just couldn't look at her without feeling hate towards her. Dani. "You knew, didn't you? You knew this was going to happen?" I couldn't even manage to keep my voice level as I yelled at her. I was just so furious with her. She stared blankly at me. "Did you know?" I asked her again.

"I might have," she replied quietly.

Fred and James both put a hand on my shoulder, glaring at Dani. "Come on, Mia. She's not even worth it," Fred muttered beside me. My jaw tightened as I lowered my wand. I wanted to hex her like we did to them. She deserved it as much as they did... Didn't she? She knew about all of this. She could have spoke up so we could have been prepared. But no. She kept herself away from us to keep that secret from slipping out.

"I hate you, Danielle Ross," I spat. She took in a deep breath, wheeled around and marched back up to her dormitory. I thought I heard her whisper something before she left.

"I know."

.*.*.*.*.*.

We had no idea what to do now. We obliviated the three Death Eaters but I knew we couldn't keep that up. Eventually, the other Death Eaters will have found out and probably hurt students in order to find out who had done all of this. Plus, the sun was going down outside and I was exhausted.

We were back up in the Gryffindor tower after making Albus come with us so that he would be safe here. Scorpius joined us too. We sat around on the chairs: Rose, Eleanor, Alex, Luke, Drida, Fred, James, Albus, Scorpius and I. We were a big group, but we felt stronger together. And even though I didn't talk to Luke much, he was actually quite helpful.

"I've counted over one hundred Death Eaters," James announced. He folded up his map looking disappointed. We couldn't take on that many, could we? Well... We've already got rid of five. That wasn't much help, though. "And most of them are in the Great Hall. How come no Aurors have come yet? Surely some word has got out that these idiots have taken over Hogwarts."

"No one's allowed to the Owlery," Eleanor mumbled. "I tried going up there but they've got bloody Death Eaters around there and I think I heard this thing grunting and stuff a lot from the forest."

"Giants," Albus decided.

"Giants. Death Eaters. What chances do we have?" Luke crossed his arms over his chest, his face, which had looked a little hopeful, fell.

"I reckon they have more than that around the grounds," Fred said. "Phoebe said she thought she saw..." He looked around at our faces and seemed to realise that we weren't up to hearing more bad news. But I knew we had to know. We had to know what we were facing.

But then I remembered something. I stood up, my eyes widening. "What is it, Mia?" I glanced outside the window— things were moving around out there in the shadows of the night.

"Before I saw Albus on the map I'd thought of something," I explained. "The teachers don't show up on the map, right?" The group nodded. "Exactly. And there's something else that doesn't show up on the map too."

James stood up, his eyes widening as he realised what I was talking about. Everyone else seemed to look confused– except for possibly Eleanor who seemed to understand too. "You, Mia, are a genius!" James exclaimed. Everyone else gave us puzzled looks. James grinned. "On the seventh floor? The room of requirement?" Nobodies expressions changed. "Seriously? Nobody else knows about it?"

"I do," Albus said. "Mum and dad always tell us about it." He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, you seriously think the teachers are in there?"

"It's a possibility," I muttered. "I can't imagine they've taken them to Zonko's." I shrugged my shoulders. "And I've noticed that a lot of Death Eaters seem to go around the seventh floor corridor." I took the map from James's hand and showed them— five Death Eaters stood around the one area.

"How do you know all about this?" Alex asked me.

"I occasionally listen to professor Binns," I admitted, my cheeks turning pink.

"Of course," Alex sighed. "And what do you propose we do? There's no way to help the teachers– those guys could probably take us... On..." He trailed off when two Death Eaters came walking down the stairs. They looked confused and I gave a small smile to Fred and James. Those two Death Eaters had no idea where they were or anything. When they gave us a small wave, the others looked bewildered.

"At least we know the spell worked," Fred said, almost sounding proud of me. All the other students looked alarmed, but not us. Lucky for us, the two Death Eaters decided to sit down on chairs by one of the windows. I could see other Gryffindor's giving them puzzled looks, but no one dared question it. Fred leaned into the group. "We obliviated them."

"O-Kay. Cool. Um... Smart idea," Drida said. I could see the panic in her eyes. She probably feared what I did: what if the other Death Eaters found out?

Rose frowned, checking the watch on her wrist. "It's gone past eleven. Look, I know it's scary and the thought that people could get tortured like James and Mia is even more terrifying, but we need to sleep," she said. Her voice was firm and she reminded me of my mother. How was my mother? Now that they won't allow us to the Owlery or anything like that, how was I to know if she was okay? "I suggest we get back to our common rooms and meet back up here after breakfast."

No one argued, and Albus even yawned. My stomach twisted. "Albus, you are to stay here, okay?" I gave him a stern look. "Merlin knows we don't want them taking you in the dead of night. At least we know you'll be safe here."

"Fine, but I'm staying with the guys in my year," he decided. "Hey, Phil!" Albus raced over to another boy in our year who was just heading to his dormitory.

"I'll be safe back in the Slytherin common room," Scorpius said. "I'll see you all tomorrow, then." He walked away. Rose hesitated, glanced at Alex, then followed Scorpius out the door. I wished she wouldn't do that. It wasn't fair. But I don't think Alex even noticed. Eleanor said goodbye to us, kissed Luke, then left the common room. Luke said night to us and headed up to his dormitory. Alex disappeared up there too.

Drida walked off with a nod, rubbing her eyes and stifling a yawn. I wished I was tired. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep, and in all honesty, I didn't want to leave Fred. James looked between the two of us.

"Night," he said. He smiled at me and nodded to Fred.

I frowned. Was James going out with Drida at all? Up until a few weeks ago he had been acting like they were, but lately not so much. Ever since I started going out with Fred, I've gotten more distant with the girls and closer to James. It was strange. Up until about last week, James had always wrecked my head, but now I felt protective over him like he was family.

Now Fred and I were alone– almost, anyway. The two Death Eaters still sat in the corner of the room, but one had his head down on the table and the other looked exhausted. A few students still lounged around the room, but they kept glancing at the Death Eaters nervously as though any minute they would attack them. I just wanted to be completely alone with Fred. The last few days have been hectic, and I wanted some peace. But it felt peaceful right that minute. There was no talk of what was going on, and we just sat together enjoying the moment.

There was also a silence, but it wasn't awkward. I couldn't imagine things would ever be awkward. And I was happy it was like that. I didn't want to be one of those couples who struggled to make conversation to avoid all the awkwardness. No. The two of us could enjoy the lingering silence together.

"What a day, eh?" Fred said. He opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but didn't know what to say, or how to say it. "Mia, you know I'm so sorry I let them take you away. If I could have helped you, I would have." He looked so guilty as though this was all his fault.

He opened his arms and I cuddled into his chest while he hugged me. I could hear his heart racing. It was still beyond me how I could make his heart race as fast as he had made mine. And I still couldn't believe we were going out. And what a horrible mess we ended up in. Why did bad things have to happen to me after amazing things happened? It was like the world was trying to balance itself out by not allowing me so much luck.

"Please don't apologise," I said. "None of this is your fault. And can we not talk about it right now? I really don't want to talk about it."

"We won't talk about it... Now." I knew he would make me talk about it with him eventually, but I'm glad it wasn't now. It was too soon to discuss about what happened last night to James and I. He intertwined his fingers with mine and held them on his chest. "I believe things could get better eventually," he muttered.

"I hope so," I replied. "Just think about it though: two weeks and we'll be going away from here for Christmas. Maybe we won't have to come back, Fred. Maybe we could stay out of here and help them with what's happening out there."

"We don't know what's going on out there." Fred moved so that we sat facing each other. He looked so sad that I just wanted to hug him. "And they probably don't even realise what's going on in here, Mia. What if they don't let us home, though?"

"They have to!" My voice shook as I spoke. He had a point. Why would they? "If they had any logic they would allow us to go home for Christmas, or use imperio on us, so that parents wouldn't get suspicious."

Fred shot me a look and I blushed. "I swear, Mia, you could lead a revolution with that brain of yours." He tapped me on the nose and I couldn't help but grin at him. He gave me a half smile before kissing me on the forehead, then on the nose and he smiled as he kissed me on the lips. I got a strange feeling in my stomach. This felt like before. Before our school was taken over, before we were risking our lives by just walking around the castle.

Before all this chaotic mess.

He leaned a little away from me. "I suppose you're not going back to the Ravenclaw tower, are you?" He quirked a brow up.

"I don't think so," I told him.

"Good."

He kissed me again. Like a real kiss where it felt as though we didn't want to let each other go. I leaned back so that I was lying on the couch, Fred was still kissing me. And after a while, we just lay there, his arms around me, the room now empty besides the two sleeping Death Eaters. My heart was pounding against my chest. And his was too. He was snoring softly by my ear so I knew he had fallen asleep.

I closed my eyes, trying not to remember James being tortured, or them touching me or when I saw Fred's chest sliced open from a dark spell. But eventually, it was all I could think about.

* * *

**IM TRYING TO ADD FLUFF BUT IVE NEVER BEEN GOOD AT FLUFF SO IM SO SORRY! :3 **

**Anyway, please do review. :3 Thanks to my new followers, and to the old ones, and to my lovely reviewers as always. :3**

**I genuinely do appreciate each one. :)**


	24. Chapter 24

I felt something poke my hand. My hand hung loosely off of the couch. Fred was snoring in my ear softly, his hands draped across me. Then, there was another tap on my hand. My eyes snapped open, everything was blurry. But I knew a group of people stood/sat around us. It was Eleanor who had poked my hand. My vision came back and I saw everyone looking at us, eyebrows raised.

"Jeez, Mia. You should have told us you were staying here! I was freaking out all night because I thought that some Death Eater caught you or something!" Rose flicked my head. I narrowed my eyes at her– that seriously hurt! I frowned and sat up on the couch.

"Well, I was here," I replied tiredly.

"I know that... Now!" She went to flick my head again but I swatted her hand away.

James came running down the stairs wearing just his boxer shorts. Of course. He sat down beside me, in front of Fred's legs. He placed the map down on the table and I came back to the reality of our situation. Last night I had a dream about what the holidays might be like with Fred's family, and how normal things would be. I forgot about all of this.

We were prisoners in one of the safest places in the wizarding world. How horrible was that?

"Gone. They're bloody gone! I don't know where, but the room of requirement is unguarded!" He pointed to the seventh floor corridor. We all leaned in to look. No one was walking outside where the entrance to the room should have been. "Oh, man, this is not good." We gave him a puzzled look and he brought our attention to the Great Hall. All Death Eaters seemed to be in the hall. My heart rate picked up. He was right; this was not good.

"So, what do we do?" Alex asked.

Luke clicked his tongue. "Isn't it obvious? Some of us should go to the room of requirement and check what's going on." He took the words right out of my mouth.

"Who, though?" Drida asked us.

"Me, for starters," James offered. "I do own the only invisibility cloak, after all."

"Does dad know you have it?" Albus asked him, raising a brow up at him. There was a playful smirk on his face and James's face went a little pale. "Didn't think so."

"I'll go with you," I decided. "I know Fred will come too." I looked down at Fred who was still sleeping. His hand was tucked under his head. Jeez, he must have been wrecked. I know I had been. I felt rather refreshed after that well-needed sleep. I gently shook Fred's shoulder and his eyes snapped open. He gave a small smile at me before realising that everyone was seated around us.

"Bloody hell," he exclaimed in fright. "What did I miss?"

"You, James and I are going on a little adventure to the seventh floor corridor," I explained. I told him everything that we discussed while he slept.

Just one week, five days, three hours and twelve minutes until the winter break. Merlin knows I couldn't wait to escape this hell that we now lived in.

.*.*.*.*.

After James got dressed and got his invisibility cloak, we straight away left the common room. Alex warned me to be careful, and after reassuring him I would be fine, we left. The halls were oddly quiet. It was an eerie type of silence, because we couldn't even hear Peeves anywhere. I never thought I would miss hearing Peeves or seeing him prank/annoy people in the halls. I missed how Hogwarts used to be.

Three days. That's how long we've been under capture. I don't know how much longer I could tolerate the Death Eaters ruining our school. I wished I could talk to my mum. She would probably know what to do. I wanted to know was she okay. What if Death Eaters still surrounded her house? And what if they were still trying to convince Alex to spy for them? He has been a little edgy lately. I was worried for him. I was worried for my mum. I was just worried about everything, to be honest.

The three of us barely fitted under the cloak. Fred and James had to crouch so that our feet wouldn't be seen. Thankfully I wasn't that tall. We arrived on the seventh floor corridor in under ten minutes. There was no Death Eaters in sight, thankfully. James had his map out, scanning it carefully to be sure we were safe.

"Must be a very important meeting," he whispered. "They've been in there for ages, now." He paused and looked at a blank wall. "Isn't this suppose to be where it is?"

I nodded my head. I knew it was here because in my fourth year I remembered walking by one day and seeing a door. I thought nothing of it, but the following day it was no longer there.

I thought of how badly I wanted to disappear that day because of a group of Slytherin's that had been bullying me. They stole my potions and herbology book and threw them into the lake. Of course, I had gotten the books back, but it was still horrid. I assumed that's how the door appeared. It was when you desperately needed it.

So I thought of how desperately we needed it now. I thought of the things happening, the things that happened and how we needed a room to escape to. I thought of the teachers, and I kept thinking until it hurt my head. Mind you, that doesn't happen often.

"Look!" Fred pointed to the wall. I gazed at it. A door began to appear, like it was melting out from the solid wall. When it seemed to be solid, I walked over and pressed my hand to its cool handle. My heart was racing. Were they behind these doors? I hoped so. I hoped we didn't risk ourselves for nothing.

I opened the door.

The room was large and seemed to be never ending. Canopies hung from pillars in the wall; banners of each house hung down from the ceiling. Like the hall, the ceiling seemed to be enchanted to look like the sky. It was cloudy and small bits of snow began to fall lightly before disappearing before touching our heads. There was a large picture of two headmasters. I recognised them to be Albus Dumbledore, and Severus Snape. Two brave men from before my time, apparently.

On the right wall there was a large window which looked down on the lake. Snow was really beginning to fall outside now. The room was warm and there was a fire lit in the large open fireplace.

The room was magnificent.

The only thing missing was the teachers. My stomach twisted, and I suddenly felt hopeless. Where were they taken?

James and Fred wandered off, exploring the room. I sat down on a black leather couch, not up to doing much exploring of the room, despite my interest in it.

Why was this all happening? It wasn't fair, to be honest. The thing they were angry about happened over twenty years ago. Why take revenge now, years later? It was stupid and it made me angry.

"Guys!" James called from my left. "Check this out!" I jumped off the couch and ran over to him. Fred was already there by the time I reached him. I gasped in amazement.

James had climbed up a ladder, which was screwed into the wall, and he had swung out a picture as though it were a door. Behind the picture there was a long tunnel. It was dark and hard to see.

"Lumos," James said. He pulled himself up and stood at the edge of the entrance. I felt curious, and followed him up. Fred sighed and did the same. The tunnel seemed to go on for a very long time. "Wonder where it goes."

"Only one way to find out." I was about to move forward, but both James and Fred grabbed me.

"Are you crazy?" Fred said exasperated. "You don't know where this goes. This could go straight to... Azkaban!"

"I seriously doubt it, Fred," I replied. I shook off their hands from shoulder. "Lumos." My wand lit up, lighting the room up a little more. I could tell the tunnel was old and had not been used for a while. Cobwebs hung everywhere. It didn't seem safe, but Hogwarts wasn't exactly safe either, so, whatever. "Can't we just see where it goes? We'll come straight back." I gave them both a pleading look. I couldn't help being curious. I was a Ravenclaw, after all. It was in my blood.

Fred and James looked to one another. James sighed. "Let me get my cloak." I had to bite my lip so I wouldn't smile. I was both nervous and eager to go.

James was back in seconds and we moved on. I could tell they were nervous, but so was I. Who knows what would happen when we reached the end of this tunnel? The door shut behind us and suddenly I felt scared. What if this was a trap? What if Death Eaters waited at the end? This place was too enclosed to fight. There was a risk the whole tunnel would collapse down on us.

If we got hurt or captured or killed, it was all on me. But I couldn't bring myself to turn back now. Curiousness had completely taken over me at this stage.

We walked for what felt like miles. Nobody said a word. Our footsteps echoed through the tunnel. If there was anybody waiting, they'd know we were coming. But for some reason or other, I couldn't imagine that many people knew about this place. It was too hidden.

"How did you find this, James?" I asked him.

"Well, when I looked up, it was sort of opened a little, and I climbed up and it swung open for me." He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know who uses this tunnel, but I seriously hope they had a good purpose in mind." He pointed ahead of us. "We're near the end."

I looked ahead, and could see only darkness. We were definitely at the end of the tunnel now. We came to the end and I stretched my hand out. It shook violently. This was definitely a door.

"Maybe this is a bad idea," Fred muttered. "Let me go first." He stepped in front of me, making me stumble back a few steps. He opened the door a little. Then he opened it all the way. We were in a house.

The room wasn't large. It was a dining room, with a wooden table which had layers of dust upon it. It was empty. Fred stepped down, turned and helped me down. James hopped down after us. I glanced out the window. My eyes widened.

"Guys, I think we're in Hogsmeade," I said. Both boys glanced out and their eyes widened like mine did.

There was a sound behind us– the creak of a floorboard and rusty hinges. A door being opened.

All three of us wheeled around and gasped in shock.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! :3 **

**Sorry! xD Anyway! Please do review for more. :) Love reading your thoughts on the chapters. :)**


	25. Chapter 25

"Lee?"

We all eyed the dark skinned man before us. I didn't recognise the man, but Fred and James certainly knew who he was. "What the bloody hell are you doing here? What's going on out here?"

"I could ask you three the same question," Lee retaliated. We all shifted uncomfortably on the spot. Did they know what was happening inside the school at this given moment?

"Death Eaters," Fred told him.

All three of us then began to explain everything that has happened in the school in the last few days. Again, James was kind enough to leave out what the Death Eaters did to me. He even left out the fact that the two of us had been tortured. Each time I thought of what happened that night in the dungeons I felt almost hollow. Even numb. Each thing we told Lee took him by surprise.

"We never realised things had gotten this bad," he admitted. "We've been dealing with so many Death Eaters outside of England too, you know. Aurors have been sent off to nearly every country across Europe. And what about the teachers? Aren't they doing anything to help?"

"The teachers have been taken," I told him quietly.

So, obviously they haven't been taken out to Hogsmeade any time recently. I could tell by James's and Fred's expressions that they were thinking the same as I was.

But then why were so many Death Eaters surrounding the seventh floor? Nothing was making sense, and that bothered me because as I Ravenclaw, I hated when I couldn't make sense of things.

"Can't we help you out here?" James asked.

"We?" I gave him a baffled look. "I can't stay out here. I have to get back to Alex. I'm not leaving him to deal with all of those idiots back inside there."

"I didn't mean it like that," James replied, rolling his eyes at me. "I mean, now that we know about this place we could send messages back and forth. Give information from both sides." He shrugged his shoulders. "And, when the time comes, we could get help from the outside."

"James, that's brilliant," Lee agreed. But them he frowned. "Most people are abroad, though. It could be a while before word gets out to your parents."

My mum. He wouldn't know my mum I wish it were Hermione here right now. All I could think about was her. I was constantly worried that she was dead, or being tortured. My chest ached at the possibility.

But an idea struck me. I knew a way to get to her. And I needed to do it alone. I couldn't put anyone else at risk, and I certainly couldn't do it now. Tonight. I would do it tonight. But I would need James's cloak, and his map. I would need to plan this out properly.

I had to get to my mum.

I couldn't stand waiting around to hear news when it seemed unlikely it would ever come. Well, obviously. The Death Eaters have stopped letting us send out owls, which was smart as obviously we would tell our parents of our situation. But now Lee knew, so not all hope was gone.

But he still didn't know my mum, or her situation. So for me, I didn't feel as happy as I should have now that we knew help would be on its way soon. Maybe.

We didn't know when it would arrive and I didn't want to wait around anymore.

.*.*.*.*.

"This is bloody brilliant," James said for about the millionth time since we went back through the tunnel. I knew Hogwarts wasn't too far away now as the tunnel began to widen. How long had we been gone?

When we turned to leave, the sun was low in the sky. We had wasted a whole day at Hogsmeade. Lee filled us in on everything. Apparently he was a close friend of Fred's dad and his deceased twin brother when they were at Hogwarts.

Eventually, James got around to explain that we had been tortured. He left out a good bit of detail, except that they had used the cruciatise curse on us. He also explained that they were trying to get Albus. Or maybe even all three of the Potter's kids.

"Jeez, James! We get it!" I snapped at him. He opened his mouth to snap back, but I gave him a look which made him close it again.

Fair enough. I was being selfish thinking of... Well, not myself. I was thinking about my mother. And I was thinking about Alex because I didn't know if the letters have stopped. He hasn't said a word. Maybe they had stopped coming when they stopped allowing mail through. I hoped so. But I also hoped not because what if the other Death Eaters surrounding my mothers home got agitated with him and decided to attack my mother because he wasn't replying?

"How are you not happy–?" He cut off because now Fred was giving him a look.

James could be so self-absorbed sometimes that he forgot that other people had problems.

We reached the end of the tunnel and I couldn't get out of there fast enough. I grabbed the map from James's hand and checked it. There wasn't any Death Eaters outside, but there was some on the Grand Staircase on the floor below us. We would have to be careful when sneaking out of here.

James threw the cloak over the three of us and together, we stalked out of the Room of Requirement.

.*.**.*.

"Lee Jordan?"

Rose's eyes lit up as though she had just received the most wonderful news in the whole universe. We had just finished explaining what happened and why we were gone the whole day.

They had been pretty pissed off with us when we returned because they thought we had gotten captured. We were ambushed by them the minute we had entered the Gryffindor common room and took off the cloak.

"What's he doing in Aberforth's old home?" Albus looked at us questionably, raising a brow at us.

I shrugged. "Something about it being a safe place for people right now." He hadn't got into much explanation about what he was doing there, but we didn't question it either as we were just relieved to see a good adult.

"Fair enough," he replied. "But now we have to wait around for days or weeks until we get help. And where the hell are those bloody teachers?"

"Albus! James!" A female voice rang out from behind us, startling us all. We turned and saw a flash of red hair and both James and Albus were tackled in hugs from their younger sister , Lily Potter.

She was two years below Albus (and me, of course). Unlike James and Albus, Lily inherited the flaming red hair of the Weasley's. She had green eyes, like that of her fathers and Albus's.

She punched both of her brothers on their arms making both of them wince. I did too at the sound. Lily could be quite tough which is why, obviously, she was a seeker on our quidditch team. I hadn't seen her in days since the Death Eaters arrived.

"You. Prats!" She looked at them furiously and they both cringed under her glare. She looked very intimidating at that moment. "Seriously? This has all been happening and you haven't even come to talk to me? I've been worried sick! And I went to check on you in the hospital too, James! But you had already been taken out! I've been freaking out! You two are prats!" I thought she was going to punch them again, but she shocked all of us by pulling them in for hugs again.

Her eyes brimmed with tears when she pulled away. "I've been so worried, and I'm terrified." She wiped at her eyes, blushing.

"We're so sorry, Lil's," James said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze. "I should have checked on you right away, but I've been so preoccupied."

"With girls?" She grinned slightly at him, trying to hide her embarrassment from crying in front of us all. Her voice was shaky and I could tell she was trying to be brave in front of us.

"Not this time," he replied with a little chuckle. He nudged her playfully. "But we're fine and you're fine, okay?" He sighed. "We're all going to be fine."

I had a feeling he was trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince her.

"Roxanne is upstairs in the dormitory," Albus told her. "You should go up to her. We'll be right here, all right?"

My heart lightened at how close they all were and how much they cared for one another. I looked over at Alex and gave him a weak smile which he returned.

Lily looked reluctant to leave her brothers. "But–"

"We're not going anywhere, Lily," Albus assured her. "We're just discussing things. Come down before you go to sleep, all right?"

"And you're staying here for the night, too," James told her. I could tell he felt guilty for not going to her right away when we got out of the dungeons.

She frowned and nodded. She gave them a final hug before disappearing up the stairs to her cousin.

*.*.*.*.*.*

It was midnight. I couldn't sleep because of the plan that I had created in my mind. It was dangerous and obviously stupid. I shouldn't be doing it alone, but I didn't want anyone else to be in danger. But I desperately wanted to see my mother.

But right now, the problem was Fred.

We were up in the boys dormitory as Fred said he did not want to sleep on the couch again as his neck was killing him. So he decided that we were going to stay in the boys dormitory for the night.

I felt nervous being in a room with so many boys. I know they wouldn't do anything to me, but in the darkness all I could think about was the dungeons. All I could think about was James's screams as they tortured him.

Fred was asleep by my side.

I decided that tonight was not the night for my plan.

"James?" I whispered through the darkness. He should be asleep on the bed beside Fred's. I waited, my breath held, for a reply from him.

"Yeah?" he called back over.

I slipped out of Fred's arms, careful not to wake him. Quietly, I made my way over to James's bed and sat down on it. He pulled himself up so that he was siting in front of me. I could vaguely make him out in the dark.

"I can't sleep," I told him. My voice shook a little. "I can't stop remembering that night and I want to forget it so badly."

"I can't sleep because of that either," he whispered. He reached out his hand and placed it on my shoulder. I didn't mean to, but I flinched. He didn't move his hand. "I'm so sorry, Mia. I wish there was something I could have done." I could tell he had his eyes shut. "What happened to you was awful."

"They tortured you," I reminded him. "But, James, I can't... I just can't bring myself to talk about it with Fred. It's embarrassing. And I feel as though I can talk to you because you were there and that makes me feel like a bad person for not being able to tell Fred."

"You can always talk to me about it," James said softly.

I sucked in a breath and wrapped my arms tightly around him. I could tell that this shocked him, but he wrapped his arms around me too. I was shaking. And then I was crying. I didn't mean to cry. I felt selfish for just thinking about myself at that moment, but it was so hard. And I still hurt, both physically and mentally.

I don't know when or how, but I eventually fell asleep.

*.*.*.*.*

I knew I made a mistake the minute I was awake the next morning. I immediately felt my stomach twist when I remembered that I wasn't in Fred's bed beside him... I was in James's bed, my arms around him. And I knew my eyes were puffy and red from crying the night before.

"No, mate, seriously," I heard James say. "You don't understand." I could tell how uneasy he was and he shifted uncomfortably in my arms. "She couldn't sleep last night–"

"So she came to you?" Fred sounded... Almost emotionless. It made me worry deeply. "She's my girlfriend... Why would she go to you?"

I could feel James tense up beside me. "Because you weren't there!" James snapped. I got a fright and my eyes snapped open. Immediately, I pulled away from James, and he stood up to face Fred. "You weren't there when they hurt her. You weren't there when they made me watch! You just don't understand!"

"You're mad at me because I wasn't there?" Fred looked furious. "That's the biggest load of bull I've ever heard!"

"I'm not mad at you for not being there," James snapped. "You just don't understand. She came to me last night so she could talk about what happened that night. She doesn't fancy me, you prat!" James looked like he was ready to punch Fred, and Fred looked as though he already did. "She couldn't sleep because of that night."

I wanted to say something, but I was terrified. I've never seen Fred or James fight over anything before. They both looked so angry and frustrated with one another.

"Fred." My voice was hoarse. He looked over at me. He didn't look angry, but he looked worried and guilty. "I'm sorry. I... I just needed to talk to someone and James was awake and he was there." I closed my eyes. "He was there when it happened so it's easier to talk to him about it."

"You can talk to me too." His voice was barely over a whisper. He frowned, turned and walked out the door.

I had a feeling that he was angry at me for not being able to tell him.

He just didn't understand.

* * *

**Oh! Drama ;D Ha**

**Sorry! Hope ye like this chapter! I liked writing it for some reason.. but ye might not. :L I don't even know. Sooo... Yeah. Please review for more. :3 Have a splendid day you guys! :)**

**i won't be able to update until Monday because I'm having a party for my birthday tomorrow and a LOT of people are staying the night. EW. Lots of drunk people at my house. xD :P **

**Nom. **

**Anyway, thanks and bye. :D**


	26. Chapter 26

James sighed and turned to me, grimacing. "I get the feeling that Fred is a little pissed off with us." He sighed and sat down at the end of his bed. I sat up beside him. "You should have talked to him. He doesn't get why you can't talk to him." He looked to me. "I understand. I was there. But Fred wants you to trust him."

"I do trust Fred," I told him. "I trust Fred with my life. But it's so hard to talk about to someone who wasn't there. And he knows you're like a brother to me!"

"Oh! I just got brother-zoned." He nudged me playfully and I gave him a weak laugh. "I know what you– well, actually, I don't. But I understand what you're saying."

I didn't understand why Fred was mad and I don't think the real reason was because I stayed with James last night. It was because I haven't talked talked to him about what happened yet. And I flinch when he touches me. He probably feels I'm pushing him away, but I'm not. I wouldn't ever do that to him. I've worked way too hard to get where I am with him now (ahem, three years!).

But it was hard. I couldn't help remember every time he touches me or kissed me. I want to forget so bad. I hate the situation I was in. I hated that Fred was mad. I hated that Death Eaters tortured James. I hated all of this. It made me so furious!

And I felt like a bad person for pushing Fred into the dark.

"Thanks for listening to me last night, by the way," I replied. "But I have to find Fred now. Thanks." I smiled slightly at him before leaving the Gryffindor boys dormitory room.

I was glad that the other boys' didn't say anything about me being there. No one gave me funny looks when I walked out of there. They knew how terrifying this all was. They knew I was scared, because they all were too.

Seeing as it was morning, the other girls weren't in the common room. Fred was there, though. He was sitting on the couch by himself.

I walked over. He knew I was there, but he didn't look up at me. "Sorry for giving out up there," he mumbled.

"Don't be," I told him. "If I woke and found you asleep beside another girl I'd be pretty mad too. So, I'm sorry." I sat down next to him.

"It's not just that," he told me. "I know you and James are like brother and sister." He looked up at me and as he opened his mouth, I interrupted.

"I know. I know that you're mad because I won't talk to you about what happened," I intervened.

"I'm not mad. I just..."

"Don't understand?" He nodded his head. "Yeah. I know that too. And I'm sorry I talked to James and not you. But he was there. He saw everything." My throat felt dry and tight. I looked away from him, not wanting to see his reaction. I closed my eyes and then began to explain everything to him.

I told him the ways they touched me, the way they violated me and molested me. I told him how I felt disgusting and used. I told him how edgy I was. I told him everything.

There was a long pause after I had finished. I still wouldn't look at him, and I felt embarrassed. All that could be heard was the talking behind us, the crackling of the fire and my own heartbeat drumming in my ears.

I wondered what was going through his mind. Why hasn't he said anything yet? Was he... Grossed out by me now? I've heard, on this muggle invention called the Internet, stories of boys who left their girlfriends after they heard they were raped and molested and other stuff like that.

Would Fred leave me?

After a long time, Fred began to talk. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I know that's not even enough. But I really am. I should have been there... I should have... I want to... Kill them. I've never felt like this before. I just... It's you. I can't believe someone would do that to you. And I'm so sorry."

I slowly looked over. He was looking at the floor, but from my gaze on him, he looked up. He did look angry, but when he looked at me, his expression softened a little.

"You couldn't have done anything," I said quietly. "And I know this sounds... Odd. But can we not talk about it anymore? I really don't like remembering."

When he wrapped his arms around me, I didn't flinch. I embraced the warmness and the fact that he cared for me. He wasn't leaving me. He didn't think I was disgusting. He was just worried. And sorry. His chin rested on my head, and we stayed like that for a while. No one bothered us. Even when our friends came up, no one came over to us. I guess they knew something was up. Or maybe Fred shook his head at them when they made way to approach us.

I noticed that everyone had new cuts and bruises when I finally did look up. Rose's arm was bloody, and Luke had a bruised eye.

"What happened?" I croaked. My voice was hoarse from forcing myself not to cry.

"Slytherin's," Luke told me.

"I didn't finish my breakfast," Rose said. "It was their excuse to hex me."

I frowned. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." I gritted my teeth together. Fred and I made room so they could sit beside us.

Rose and Alex sat on a couch together and Alex was tending to her arm. Luke sat beside Fred and I and now had a wet cloth held up to his eye. I assumed Eleanor was at the Ravenclaw tower. Drida sat on the chair and looked at her friends in concern.

"Madam Pomfrey had literally no time or room to take care of anyone else," Rose told me. She winced when Alex rubbed her arm with the cloth again. He apologised but she just shrugged it off. "What are we suppose to do? There's so many students. If all of us stood up to them, we could get our school back."

"We aren't as powerful as them," Luke said. "They know insanely dark magic. We'd be dead in two minutes of trying to duel them."

"But–"

"It's all pointless until we can figure out where the teachers are," Alex interrupted her.

"If we can figure it out," Fred said. "They aren't anywhere in Hogsmeade and we know that from Lee."

The common room door opened up and in walked Albus with Scorpius. Both of them barely left the Gryffindor common room now ever since we figured out they were after Albus. Or the other two. Lily stayed here with Roxanne too.

At that same time, James came running down the stairs. He made sure to sit away from Fred. I doubted Fred was even mad at him. But I did notice him tighten his grip around me when James joined us.

"Okay, okay. So, obviously the teachers weren't in the Room of Requirement yesterday. That was a failure," he said. "But there's other passages that I've noticed Death Eaters tend to stick around. Which is odd, because I was pretty sure that most of them had been blocked off." He held out his map and placed it down so that all of us could see it. "And there's one really dangerous tunnel that no Death Eater even needs to guard because it's bloody insane to even go near."

He pointed to an area on the school grounds. The whomping willow tree. Or as I call it: the anti-human tree. The bloody thing attacked me in my fourth year at Hogwarts! I hated that tree.

"Why don't we all split up and try to find out where the teachers are?" Alex suggested. "Oh! And try take down a few Death Eaters while we're at it?"

"Good idea," Fred agreed. "I'm going with Mia. You coming with us, James?" James looked a little shocked that Fred asked him, but I was glad. The three of us worked well as a team. James nodded his head.

"I'll go with Eleanor, and Drida can come with us too," Luke said. Drida nodded.

"I'll go with Alex," Rose proposed. I noticed he jerked in surprise when she said this, but he agreed. That left Albus and Scorpius.

"I guess we could check out the whomping willow," I said. "Someone get a quill and some paper. We'll write down all the passages that lead out of Hogwarts. If there's less of them than there are groups, I suggest that Albus stays here."

"Why me?" he groaned.

"Because for some reason, you seem to be a bigger target than Lily and me," James said. James sighed, got up and ran to his room to get quills and paper for us.

When he returned he wrote down each passage he could find on the list. He tore it and handed it to each group so that they would all have a place to search. We, on the other hand, had the map to use.

"Good luck," we said to each other as we stood at the entrance. Luke and Drida would go get Eleanor on their way.

So, Albus and Scorpius did need to go out, because there was quite a few passages.

Fred, James and I ran down the stairs, the cloak over our heads and made way to the whomping willow.

"We're insane," James muttered.

"Absolutely bonkers," Fred added.

"Nutters," I agreed.

* * *

**MY PARTY WAS A SUCCESS! *celebrates* XD **

**Well... Thanks for the early birthday wishes guys! :) My birthday is tomorrow (here it's in one hour!) :3 WHOO :) **

**I haven't slept in a while... So, I'm going to watch Avatar: The Last Airbender because I haven't watched it before! I'm on chapter two of book one! Yay! Anyway... I'm rambling. **

**Please review for more! Hope you liked the chapter. :)**


	27. Chapter 27

"Watch out, Mia!" A hand grabbed mine and pulled me to the side as a branch whipped down to the ground, hitting the area I had just been standing on. I gave Fred a thankful look and stared at the stupid, moving tree.

How the bloody hell were we suppose to get into the entrance when the tree attacked us every time we came too close?

I hate this bloody tree!

Already we've been nicked and bruised by its branches. I had a cut just below my eye and a bruise on the back of my leg. Fred had a cut on his neck, and a bruise on his cheek. James was covered in cuts up along his leg and bruises on his arms from trying to get through so many times.

... He came close, once. That was until the tree swiped and flung him back through the air.

And the best part was, was that no Death Eaters were around to witness. I guess they really did believe that no one would be smart enough to know about this place, and if they did, they wouldn't be stupid enough to go near it.

... And yet, here we were.

"Let's try again," I said to Fred. I let go of his hand which still held me, and without hesitating, I lunged forward. I could see clearly where I was suppose to run to— an entrance at the base of the tree. But it got harder to see as branches swooped down on me, hitting my face, and my legs– everywhere, basically.

We had been at this for ages now. Maybe an hour. Nothing we did worked to get the tree to stop.

But I was getting close to the entrance. It wasn't far away. If I could just–

There! I was by the entrance.

And then a branch came swooping down. I stumbled backwards, covering my face from the deathly branch.

One hand slipped behind me and hit a notch on the trunk of the tree.

Immediately, the whole tree shuddered and then froze. James, who was on the ground, covering his face with his hands, peeked through. He stood up, brushing himself off. Fred was sitting on one of the branches, hanging on for dear life. He slipped off, looking startled.

"Pfft. Well, that was easy," James said. He fixed his collar, and walked over to me. Fred followed him. I crouched down and gazed into the passage. It was dark, and from what I could see, mucky too. I lit my wand to allow myself to see further.

"I wonder where this goes," Fred said, leaning over me.

I looked up to him. "Only one way to find out." I bent down further and crawled through the entrance. I slipped down the slope and then stood up as much as I could– which wasn't much because the tunnel was narrow and low.

Fred came down next and stumbled at the end of the slope. I caught him from falling, and in the dimness, I could see blush creep up his neck. James slid down and we helped him up off of the ground.

We imagined that we would need a bag, so I had a bag slung over my shoulder which contained the map and the cloak of invisibility.

"Isn't this place lovely?" Fred said, running his hand through his hair, shaking the dirt out of it. I didn't want to imagine what I looked like– mucky; messy hair; torn clothes. I bet I looked very attractive at this moment.

"It's beautiful," James replied sarcastically. "Now let's see where this place leads out."

My stomach twisted.

I had been having thoughts about where it might end out, and it didn't exactly help my nerves. I sometimes hated being a Ravenclaw because I ended up thinking and then over thinking things. And right now, I didn't want to think at all. The place was very enclosed, so we had barely any space to walk. James walked in front, and Fred and I followed behind.

We walked for a long time in silence. I could tell they were nervous too, but they were obviously less reluctant to show it because they're Gryffindor's and are suppose to be brave. Even when they were scared. But I wasn't one, and I was trembling.

I guess Fred could guess that, as he slipped his hand into mine. He gave it a gentle squeeze as we moved forward.

"Oi! Look!" James pointed down the hall. A small stairs led up to an obvious trap door. We quickened our pace and stood around the entrance.

Fred pushed the door up and peeked through the gap. When he came down, he looked a little pale, and without even saying a word, I knew I was right about where the tunnel would lead.

"Shrieking shack," he told us. I nodded my head, having expected this. James swore under his breath. He huffed, made his way past Fred and opened the door all the way. He turned and helped me out of the door and we waited for Fred. I reached my arm out and helped pull him up through it.

The three of us stood, for a minute, looking around. We stood in the most haunted house in Britain... Apparently. We said Nox and the light vanished from the tip of our wands. My heart was beating so hard in my chest that it sent tremors through my body.

There was a creak above our heads and we froze. We waited, but there wasn't another sound.

I looked around at the two boys. "I'm going to make a crazy suggestion," I told them.

"Go upstairs?" Fred guessed. I nodded my head slowly, hating the thought of it. But we had to be sure no teachers were here. Even if it was haunted.

Fred took my hand again, and the two of us led the way in front of James. With each step, the floorboard creaked and groaned. The stairs was narrow and not very stable looking. Dust was built up in layers on the railing. And about everywhere else too.

There was a door upstairs that was closed. We could hear shuffling from behind it, and my heart began to beat faster— which I didn't think was possible at this stage. I squeezed Fred's hand tighter as we neared the door. All three of us had our wands held out and at the ready. My hand was shaking violently.

Fred let my hand go and edged closer to the door. With one hand, he opened the door quickly and with the other, his wand was aimed at whatever might await us inside.

There was a scream, and a body hurled itself at me. I was knocked backwards, my head hitting the ground with force. I screamed and struggled to get away from the body which had me pressed down.

"Mia?" The person threw themselves off of me. My vision was foggy, and my head was sore. Fred placed his hand around me and helped me off of the ground. "Sorry about that. I thought you were a Death Eater!"

I blinked a few times and was shocked. There in front of me was my muggle studies teacher, professor Bryson.

I looked behind her and saw the rest if them– Calverny, Longbottom, Browning and all the others. It took all my will not to hug them in relief.

But I couldn't.

Some of them had their hands over their heads as though cowering in fear. Some were unconscious. The rest who were awake, stood around us, or were consoling the ones who looked terrified.

These people were broken.

I don't know how they did it, but they broke most of our teachers. No one really understands how fragile the human mind is. But I did a little.

"We couldn't do anything," professor Sage told us. "They took our wands and then tortured us. We don't know what they want."

"Where are they now?" James asked him.

Professor Sage brought us over to a boarded up window– all the windows were boarded up. He pointed out through a little crack, and in turn, James, Fred and I looked through. James and Fred both swore, and when I looked out, I did too.

Death Eaters surrounded the shrieking shack. They boarded the perimeter. There was only five of them– but they were still skilled in dark arts and we were still outnumbered because James, Fred and I were the only ones with wands.

What were we to do? Every thing was at risk— mostly our lives. And if not our lives, our sanity. I reminded myself of that as I looked around the room.

"We have to get their wands back," I whispered to James and Fred.

Both of them looked to one another, raising a brow. "Look, I agree with you... But then what? Most of them aren't exactly in their right minds," James replied.

"But if they have their wands they might feel hope, and power again," I retaliated firmly.

"She has a point," Fred agreed.

"She always has a point," James grumbled.

I smiled. "Always a very valid point." I frowned again as I peeked through the hole. "Okay... So we've established that there is five of them. That's okay-ish. But they are all separated out except for two. I reckon we take out the two on the far sides and then take the one by that tree over there. We'll be out of sight, anyway. And then we go for the other two because they'll be outnumbered then."

I looked back at the two of them. "Ready?" I asked them. They nodded and I tightened my grip on my wand. I turned to professor Sage and Bryson. "We'll get your wands back."

"But you're just kids," Bryson said. "This is dangerous– we can't allow you–"

"Do you want to stay locked up here?" James interrupted. The two teachers both shut their mouths and we nodded to one another.

Here goes nothing...

.*.*.*.*.

I'd like to say that things ran smoothly... But that would be a complete lie. Things couldn't have gone worse, if you ask me. Well, they could have... But things were still pretty bad.

Things went bad almost straight away. Firstly, there isn't much chance of you sneaking up on someone when the front door of the shrieking shack is old, rusty and squeaky. That caused the closest Death Eater on the right to come over and inspect. We were not ready for that.

"Impedimenta!" Fred's spell hit the Death Eater who hurtled through the air.

"Maybe you should use stupefy next time?" James suggested. We snuck over, grabbed the barely conscious Death Eater by the hands and dragged him away from the middle of the area. Death Eaters were heavy!

When he was placed in an area where he was no longer visible, I began to search him. I found three wands, which was great. I also took his own wand for good measure... Just to be safe. There seemed to be nothing else, so James knocked him out and we snuck around the edges of the shrieking shack. James was in front of Fred and I and peered around the corner. He stopped–

"They're gone—"

A hand wound its way around my neck, dangerously tight on my throat. I yelped. The same thing happened to Fred, and I became aware of the wands pointed at our heads. The only one left without someone grabbing them was James.

Both Death Eaters holding Fred and I took our wands from our hands and placed them in their robes. I tried to kick, and I scraped, but the Death Eater tightened his grip on my throat. I could barely breathe and I began to panic. Fred stood almost calmly with the Death Eater, but I could see in his eyes that he too was as scared as I was.

The other two Death Eaters stood behind James, their wands pointed at him.

James wheeled around to face them, and had his wand held out in front of him.

"Look here, men. We've got ourselves a Potter," the Death Eater on the left snarled, her wand aimed at James's chest. I noticed that the voice was female. And it was cold... And almost familiar. I still struggled in the Death Eaters arms. "Son of the beloved Harry Potter. What an honour, Mr Potter." The woman removed her mask, and I gasped.

"Mrs Ross," I said, almost in hysteria. "What– you! How could you?" I felt outraged. I've known her since I was in first year. She's always been so kind; she baked us cookies, whenever I went to Dani's and she made us tea. I couldn't believe I was looking at the same woman. My heart sank and I felt revulsion.

"Honestly, Mia," she said, "if your father were here, alive, I believe you'd understand. I'm almost willing to believe that you'd even be on our side." She smirked, and brushed her dark hair out of her eyes.

I glared at her. "Well, you're wrong then," I snarled. "I would never chose your side. Nobody understands why you're doing this." My voice grew quiet. "Why are you doing this?"

Mrs Ross rolled her eyes and gave an impatient sigh. "Are any explanations truly necessary? I thought, you being a Ravenclaw, that you'd have it figured out by now." She stepped closer to me. "Is it not even obvious?" She turned her back on me. "For years, Death Eaters have been giving the wrong treatment for what they've done—"

"They deserved it!" James yelled. I could see him shaking, knowing that a wand was on him.

"You all fought to kill Harry," Fred agreed. "You were a bunch of cowards."

"That isn't true!" Mrs Ross looked at us all with cold eyes. I could see the rage inside of her building up. "We once made a mistake, and those of us brave enough, stepped forward and admitted our wrong doing. Kingsley allowed us to go, seeing to it that we be kept an eye on." Her nostrils flared in fury. "But they also kept us in the dark. They mistreated us, even as we tried to live a normal life... Well, as normal as you can get when you're branded for life." Her hand moved to her left hand and wound around it. "Oh, Death Eater! Best not let them shop in peace. Let us glare at them, shout abuse at them and let us spit upon them!

"Enough! I had enough of their treatment! So, I took a stand. Not just me, of course. There were hundreds of us still getting the abuse since the early days after the war." She turned back to me, her eyes were steely. It sent a shudder through my body. "So, we knew who to blame for this." She narrowed her eyes at James who had his eyes lowered to the ground— as was his wand. I wanted to scream at him to keep his guard up.

"My father," he mumbled. He looked up and glared at Mrs Ross. "You have no right for any of this! You all deserved what you got! You deserve to go to Azkaban!"

"You're extraordinarily like your father," Mrs Ross spat. "You are a fool." She smirked at him and I saw the colour drain from his face. "Come with me, and I promise that no harm will come to your friends."

James hesitated. He looked at Fred, who was mouthing not to go with them. He looked to me, and I saw how painful for him this was. He then looked back to Mrs Ross.

"You promise not to hurt them?"

"James!" I screamed, struggling once again in the Death Eaters arms. "No, James! You don't have to this! We'll be fine! Don't go with them!" Tears spilled out onto my cheeks. "They'll hurt you and use you!" I was desperate for him not to go. "James, please." My voice cracked.

"I can't let them hurt you, or Fred," he whispered. "I can't risk that." He looked at Mrs Ross. "You swear you won't hurt them. Swear, or I won't come with you quietly. I'll be sure everyone in Hogsmeade hears me. You will be outnumbered."

"You make any noise, I will kill both of them in front of you," Mrs Ross warned him. He bowed his head. "I never break my promises, Mr Potter." Her smile was so icy and it made me more nervous than I was. "Come now, Mr Potter."

"I'm sorry, guys. I can't let them hurt you." He walked over to Mrs Ross, his wand outstretched so that he could give it to her upturned hand awaiting the wand.

"James! No!" Fred now began to struggle in the Death Eaters arms. It was no use. They were too strong for us. I began to cry and try to reason with James. He wouldn't look at us.

Mrs Ross took the wand from his hand, grabbed his wrist and turned to the other Death Eaters. "Come now, men. We have a ministry to overthrow." The men let us go, dropping our wands and before we could do anything, there was a crack and they were gone.

"James," I croaked.

James was gone. And I didn't know where. Fred stared at the spot where they vanished. He looked horrified and guilty. I began to cry again and threw my arms around him. His body was shaking and he held me.

James was gone.

* * *

**Don't hate me for the cliffhanger please! xD **

**Anyway! Please review for more, guys. :) Thanks. :D**


	28. Chapter 28

Numb.

That is all I felt when I walked back to the broken teachers, in the broken house in a breaking country. The tears stopped pouring and my eyes were just rimmed with red. I tried, so hard, to keep my head high and my hopes up, but it was no use. They took James away to somewhere I may never know.

The worst part was that he did it to protect Fred and me.

It made me guilty. If only I had been more cautious, and had taking more time to sort out a plan, then maybe we wouldn't be in this situation. Maybe Dani wouldn't be my enemy right now.

I wondered if Mrs Ross was right. What if my dad was still alive? Whose side would I be on then? I tried to shake the thoughts out my head— my dad wasn't alive, and I was fighting on the good side. That was the only thing that was important.

But where was James?

When we entered the shrieking shack, we heard a crack outside. Hesitantly, we glanced out and saw Death Eaters, more of them than the last time, standing around the shrieking shack.

I gritted my teeth together and walked upstairs. After all of that, we had only gained three wands and then lost our friend.

Bryson, and professor Longbottom stood at the top of the stairs waiting for us. Professor Sage was taking care of professor Browning who looked terrified and was twitching nervously. Such fragile, broken creatures. It made me sick.

With reluctance, we explained what had happened.

And then I began to worry more. What about the others back at the castle? What if Alex was caught? I've already lost James tonight, I couldn't lose Alex too.

"Are you coming back with us?" I asked after it had sunk in with the teachers that James was gone. Longbottom looked to be on the verge of tears and I knew they were family friends anyway. I felt bad for him. How about Albus and Lily? They just lost an older brother. I couldn't bare to face them. They would blame me– and rightly so. I had acted and had not thought.

I did not deserve to be seated at Ravenclaw.

Sage stood up and walked over to us. "We can't. These people need our help," he explained. "We can try everything we can, but these people need to be treated at St Mungo's hospital. They've lost their minds." He looked to the ground angrily, and kicked it.

I sighed. A few days. That was all that was left. It wasn't too long. A week and three days? I didn't know anymore. I didn't care. Once we were gone, there was no way I was coming back to the school.

But how would they stop us from telling our parents, or our guardians? Surely they weren't that powerful.

"We'll be back," Fred promised them. "And we will bring madam Pomfrey with us when we return." The staff looked gratefully to Fred. "But we need to go back now." I tossed them the few wands I managed to find.

With that, we left.

.*.*.*.*.

The numb feeling didn't leave even when I saw that Alex and the others were safe.

"Where's James?" Rose immediately asked. Everybody's faces fell when they saw the look on our faces.

"Guys, where is James?" Albus asked more firmly, standing up. He scanned the door as though expecting James to walk through any second. He wouldn't, though.

Lowering our eyes to the ground, guilt washing over us, we began to explain everything. It hurt to see everyone slowly break down. Rose began to sob and buried herself into Alex's shoulder. Alex was shaking with anger. Drida began to cry too, as did Eleanor. Luke looked shocked. Scorpius swore and placed his head in his hands.

And Albus. Albus didn't feel the need to bite back his tears, he didn't care if anyone saw. He slowly lowered himself into the seat and I watched as the tears silently rolled down his cheeks.

"What's wrong? Why is everyone crying?"

Lily and Roxanne appeared behind our group. Fred's eyes met Roxanne's and I immediately saw the alarm in her eyes.

"Fred! You never cry; what happened?" Roxanne twisted her flaming red hair in her hands nervously. Both girls had gone unusually pale at the sight of all of us. Albus coughed awkwardly, wiping his eyes.

He stood up and walked over to Lily and Roxanne. "Come on, I've to explain something to the two of you." He led them over to two wooden chairs away from us and crouched in front of them.

I couldn't bare to see their reaction. I looked away from them. I felt sick. How could we let this happen to our friend? I blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall once again. My stomach was twisting. I walked past the group and ran up the stairs to the boys dormitory.

I felt like a coward.

I walked over to James's bed and sat on it. He was gone. My mind still couldn't fully comprehend that. I sat on James's bed for another few minutes before I walked over to Fred's. I didn't care anymore. I slipped under the blankets and allowed myself to cry more.

There was a knock on the door and I tried to wipe my eyes.

"Mia?" It was Rose. Her voice was hoarse from crying. I sat up in my bed and watched as she walked in. She came over to me and straight away our arms were around each other, tears pouring down our faces.

When Rose pulled away, she wiped her eyes and looked over at his bed. "We'll get him back," she whispered.

"I hope so."

But even as I said the words, I felt a surge of adrenaline course through my body, flooding my mind with ideas, and plans. I had the urge to spill my guys to Rose and tell her of plans I was just thinking. All of them seemed stupid, and very, very dangerous. But I knew it would be worth the risk if I got James back.

And how were we suppose to tell James's dad, Harry? Or his mother? I couldn't. It was hard enough to tell Albus and watch him slowly break down. I didn't like watching as the light in his eyes faded.

But my plan was becoming clearer and clearer in my mind. My hand involuntary moved to the bag by my side and it felt the velvety surface of the cloak.

It was James's. It was so familiar that it hurt.

But I would tell Fred and then he could make his choice if he wanted to help me or not. I wasn't 100% sure he would say yes. Although a Gryffindor, Fred was cautious. He wasn't very impulsive.

I felt like a Gryffindor at that moment: daring, brave and way too impulsive. I was ready to act now. But I couldn't now. It was still light out– it was probably only after dinner. I would have to wait for darkness to fall if was to make my plan work. I felt already a little edgy at the thought.

"We will," Rose said trying to sound convincing. Her cheeks were red, and her eyes were too. She sniffled and patted me on the shoulder comfortingly. "I'm going to check on Lily and Roxanne. And I have to tell the rest of the family."

I managed a small smile. Rose's family was huge! It would probably take a while. My smile faded when I remembered what she would be telling them. I nodded my head and watched as she left.

*.*.*.*.*

A while later, Fred entered the room. Like me, he couldn't seem to cry anymore. It made my chest ache to see Fred hurt. And my throat was tight and sore from the silent sobbing I had done. But I was done. Crying wasn't going to get James back— only acting on risky plans would probably get him back.

And we had to act because there was a great possibility that no one knew outside that James was missing. Harry and Ginny wouldn't know that they had lost a son.

I felt sick again, but I swallowed, not willing myself to cry again.

Being alone in the dormitory allowed me time to get my plan in order. It sounded crazy, risky and dangerous, but I had to do it, even if Fred didn't come with me.

I had summoned my trunk to the Gryffindor dormitory and had gathered anything I may need.

Fred looked questionably at the trunk that was open and had clothes taken out of it, and then up to me.

"We– I have to get James back," I told him. "I'm leaving, Fred. It's our— my fault he's gone. I didn't think through my plan enough and now he's gone. And I have to get him back." I sighed. "I'm leaving Hogwarts to find him."

"Are you sure you thought this plan though enough?" Fred exclaimed looking at me in bewilderment. "Are you crazy?"

I nodded and gave a weak grin. "A little bit," I replied thoughtfully. "But I've seen him being tortured. I've seen him in pain, Fred." I choked on my words. "I don't want to imagine what they're doing to him now. So, I'm going after him. And... And..." This was the part that I was fearing. The part that decided whether I was going alone or not. "If you were up to it, you could..." I trailed off. I couldn't ask this of him. It was too dangerous and stupid.

Fred stared at me for a minute— which was agonising. I could see him thinking it over carefully in his head.

"I'm going out with a nutter." He looked at me and I saw a sparkle in his eye. "Of course I'm going with you. So, I guess you're going out with a nutter too. And I guess even if I said not to, you'd go anyway, wouldn't you?"

I nodded my head and smiled at him.

.*.*.*.*.

Light faded into darkness and my heart pounded. All I could think about was the Death Eaters that patrolled the halls. I watched them on the map most of the evening. No one came up to bother me, which made me feel grateful. Although, I wanted to say bye to them— but obviously that would be stupid. It would ruin the plan.

I contemplated telling Albus. If we were to go find his brother, didn't he have every right to know? And Albus was skilled. We could use his help.

But I shrugged the thoughts out of my mind. No. That would be stupid. The less people that knew, the less likely chance that we would get caught.

Fred had left me a little while ago after emptying his school bag and filling it with clothes and supplies for our journey. It made it all more real. But the more I thought, the more I grew anxious.

We had no idea where James could be! We were going to be travelling blindly through the country to find our friend.

Fred suggested we could go to his uncle first— Bill Weasley. He promised that Bill and Fleur wouldn't tell, and that their house was isolated and there wasn't much of a chance of us being caught.

After a while, I decided that it was time to show my face down there. I just wanted one last look at my friends before I left.

As I opened the door, I was blocked.

"Albus," I gasped in fright. I hadn't realised how nervous I actually was. Everything was setting me on edge.

"Yeah," he said, pushing past me into the room. I frowned, turned and closed the door again. "I know what you're up to, and I want to help– I heard you and Fred talking," he added on before I could even ask. "James is my brother and I want to find him."

"What about Lily?" I asked him.

"She'll be fine here. There's a few days left until winter holidays and then she'll be at home where she'll be safe," he replied. He sat down on James's bed and sighed. "I want to help. I can help."

"Um... I've actually been thinking about the plan." My head turned towards the door at the sound of Fred's voice. He frowned and entered, closing the door behind him. "I don't think it's a good idea, Mia. The winter holidays is so close— why don't we just wait—?"

"Don't you get it, Fred? They. Have. James!" I sounded furious and desperate. "You don't have to come. I need to find James. And I need to warn people. I need to check on my mother who may or may not be dead right now. There's so many things happening and right now, we're in the shadows. We barely understand anything about this war."

I felt exhausted. I wanted to sit down next to Albus on James's bed, but I refused myself the will to do that. "I want to be on the outside, I want to know. I want to help. And I want to get James back." I was trying so hard to get Fred to understand.

"I know all of that!" Fred sounded exasperated. "James is my cousin! I know exactly how you're feeling!" He furrowed his brow. "I want to help too but running away right now isn't the right answer. We can't leave everyone behind and we certainly can't bring them all with us! I was just making a suggestion that we might be better off waiting—"

"They'll torture him–"

"I know."

"They could kill him—"

"I bloody know all that, Mia!" He set his jaw tightly, and I could see that he didn't want to yell at me. I guess I wasn't exactly helping. "I know that," he said more softly. "But I'm being logical. You should know that; you're the Ravenclaw after all."

"And you're the Gryffindor; you should be more daring." I gave him a look and he sighed.

"And I'm the Slytherin whose brother has been taken," Albus spoke up. I could see that our little argument had made him uncomfortable. "So, what are we doing?"

"Going–"

"Staying–"

For the first time ever, Fred and I glared at one another with pure annoyance.

"This is going to be difficult." I pursed my lips at Albus's comment, but I had to agree.

Things were going to be very difficult if Fred and I weren't agreeing.

* * *

**fun times, you guys. :3 Okay... I feel as though I'm updating far too quickly, so I've decided that an update once a week will be sufficient. :) So, every Friday will have a new update *yay* xD**

**Review for more. :)**


	29. Chapter 29

I wouldn't talk to Fred.

Yeah, it was a wee bit childish of me, but I didn't care. And I couldn't sneak off either, because even though he wasn't talking to me in return, he also wouldn't leave me out of his sight. Which put me in a bad mood. I wasn't sleeping in his bed anymore, and I slept down on the couch. Fred decided to sleep on the chair by it, so I definitely couldn't slip away. This boy knew my mind too well.

But I felt bad for allowing him to sleep on the chair. So, the next night I slept on the chair. And that was all fine until I woke and found myself back on the couch.

That stupid, thoughtful, git.

And it went on like this for days! And my mood was much fouler because the dimwits (aka: Death Eaters) wouldn't allow classes to continue. Instead, on the Friday, the day before we left for home, they called us down to the Great Hall.

The crowd was large, and Death Eaters surrounded every corner. I got a sickening feeling in my stomach, and an ache in my chest. It reminded me of the first day the Death Eaters arrived.

Even though I was mad at him, I brought myself closer to Fred. I felt vulnerable. And I felt safe with Fred.

"Students! Quiet!" A female voice roared through the crowd. I gritted my teeth— it was her. Mrs Ross. Everyone fell silent and I lowered my eyes to the ground, not wanting to even look towards her. I felt Fred tense beside me. "Now, obviously your break is tomorrow. Word has already got out that we have invaded Hogwarts. But what does that matter; we are already on the verge of infiltrating the ministry.

"Don't think that you will be safe once you exit the school. Your houses are being guarded. Escape is impossible. But you should all know what we fight for." She paused and I forced myself to look up to her. Her mask was still on; no one else knew it was her. But I did. "Equality."

My stomach twisted. I bit down on my tongue. I had a feeling I was already in enough trouble with Death Eaters and there was no point in me causing more trouble for myself. I felt outraged.

I had the desire Fred had when I told him what had happened down in the dungeons to me— I wanted to kill Mrs Ross. I closed my eyes. I shouldn't be thinking like this. I'm only sixteen. I shouldn't have feelings like this, and I, and the other students, shouldn't have to deal with their punishments.

I looked around the room. A lot of people looked pale. Some had bandages around them. Some had cuts. I felt bile rise up in my throat. This wasn't a way to get equality. This was sick. Monstrous, actually.

"Equality is important in this day and age. We should move on from what happened in the past." I wanted to scream at her, to tell her she was rewriting history for the worst.

But my heart beat quickened. I could see a lot of people lightly nodding their heads— even people who weren't Slytherin. And I had to admit: even though this woman was putting fear in us, she almost had a valid reason to be angry. But I gritted my teeth together.

It was their choice in the past that led to this. They had killed hundreds of people. Innocent people. And look at them now; kidnapping children, punishing students inhumanly.

"We don't want to hurt anyone." Her voice softened and I got flashbacks of days spent in her house with my old friend. "We only want what is right. And we will do anything to get what we want."

I could tell she was smiling behind her mask. I could tell her eyes were cold. I could tell that she meant what she said. She really would do anything.

"You are dismissed to gather your things."

The hall emptied quickly.

I bit down so hard on the inside of my lip that I got the metallic taste of blood pouring out. I walked back to the Gryffindor tower grim-faced.

I was aware that Death Eaters were watching us as we marched back. They watched closely on Fred and me. They obviously felt that we were a threat, for some reason. I took pride in the thought that they were worried about us. It made me feel a little better, at least.

I had felt miserable all week since James was taken. And then Fred and I weren't talking, so I felt a little lonely. I couldn't talk to Rose because she was trying to comfort her younger cousins.

I thought of telling Alex that I felt miserable, but he was spending a lot of time with Rose again, so that was out of the picture.

But I did sometimes talk to Albus.

"We could go ourselves," he whispered to me that night. "I know you don't really want to leave without Fred, but we could. I want to get James back as much as you do. So, I was thinking that once we were outside of the school grounds tomorrow, once we're at Hogsmeade, we could apperate."

I bit my lip, thinking over his idea. It wasn't bad. It could work. But then what? Like before, we didn't have anything that could help after we had apperated.

But we could always go to Dani's house. We could search the house. It was a big house, and I had a feeling that we could find clues there. Or maybe James was being held there.

But he was right; I didn't want to leave Fred behind. Even before I was never really willing to leave him.

"I don't know, Albus," I muttered. "We haven't got training yet for apperating. We could mess it up badly and end up without arms or something." I frowned feeling like there was weights on my shoulders.

"What about Alex?"

My eyes focused on Albus in alarm. "No. No! I'm not bringing Alex." Albus looked questionably at me. "I don't want him hurt. Tomorrow he'll be back home. He could stay there, if..." I trailed off not wanting to say it aloud. If my mum was alive. I had no doubt that she was alive. But I still felt sick when I thought of her alone, and with Death Eaters surrounding her house all because we wouldn't exactly cooperate with them.

I couldn't imagine how Alex felt.

"Okay. So, in other words, we definitely need Fred to come with us," Albus muttered.

I nodded my head, furrowing my brow. "I'll talk to him tonight," I replied.

Or more than likely we'll just argue again.

.*.*.*.

I bit my lip waiting for Fred to come back down from the dormitory. When he did, he handed me a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. The heat in the common room was almost unbearable, and I still refused to sleep upstairs with Fred when I was mad at him. And I was certainly not going to take James's bed. It would hurt too much.

Even though I wasn't talking to him, he still did nice things for me like giving me spare clothes, and bringing a pillow and blanket up and down each morning and night. It made it hard to stay mad at him, but I knew I had to give up soon.

Each time Fred left the common room I instantly became worried. And each time he returned he had new bruises and cuts.

I did too. Trips to the bathrooms weren't very fun in the first place, but the Death Eaters made it scary. They hurt you if you didn't have your tie right; they spat on you if you didn't have your shoe laces tied correctly and if you looked even what they considered a little dodgy, they decided to hex you in front of everyone just to prove one point: they were they powerful ones.

I tried not to look, but Fred was shirtless and my cheeks burned.

But I had to look at him, because I had to try and convince him to come with us. Because I wanted to help out there. Because Albus and I needed him. I needed him. There was no way I was going to leave him behind.

I cleared my throat and his eyes shot up towards me just as he had sat down on the chair. I still wished he wouldn't be so stubborn and just sleep on the couch. Maybe tonight we could sleep on it together like we did the first night.

But when I looked at him, which I had avoided doing for a few days— almost a week— I gasped and forgot. His chest was covered in scars from the sectumsemptra spell cast on him. And his cheek had dry crusted blood on it.

"Oh, Fred," I choked. I was by his side in seconds, my finger tracing the cut on his cheek. He winced and I frowned, guilt boiling up inside of me. I was being so stubborn and didn't notice the injuries inflicted on him from avoiding him. "Fred," I said, "I'm so sorry." He was looking away from me, his jaw set tight, but I saw his expression soften slightly. "I've been so... Self-absorbed lately. I'm... I'm so sorry."

"You haven't been selfish," he said. He grasped my hand which was on his cheek and left it there. "You've been a little stubborn, though. But not selfish." I quirked a brow up.

"You've been so good to me all week and I just ignored and avoided you," I replied, lowering my eyes to look at the faint scars on his chest. My cheeks burned— okay. So he had a nice body- sue me for blushing!

"It's okay," he assured me. I looked back up at him and even though I could see that he wasn't mad at me, I still felt pretty bad. I wish he would give out to me for a while or something. It would probably ease my guilt if he did shout at me.

I look at his face. There's black circles under his eyes. Bruises had faded to a sickly yellow. "Have you been sleeping?" I ask him.

This time he looks at me and frowns. He shakes his head and locks his eye with mine. Was he not sleeping because of me? "You've been having nightmares," he tells me. I wince under his stare. I close my eyes briefly, but images flood my mind and I force myself to open them again. "You've been a little restless in your sleep."

"A little restless?"

"Okay. Very restless," he admits. "I can't sleep anyway," he decides when he sees the look on my face. I felt guilty again. "I keep thinking about James. You must think I'm a horrible person for not wanting to leave straight away."

I stand up, lowering my hand from his face. I didn't think that at all. I also couldn't find myself wanting to ask him to join us tomorrow.

"No. Of course not." I said. "It was a bad idea, anyway. We would be going blindly if we were to leave Hogwarts. And it would be dangerous and stupid of me." I sighed. "I just can't stop thinking about James. It's what most of my nightmares have been about. It's him being tortured and each night I have the dream it gets worse."

"Most of your dreams? What have the other nightmares been about?"

I'm glad that the only light in the room was from the fire because I blushed a little. "You," I mumble. He looks at me confused. "You been taking away from me. You not being there. You hating me."

He chuckled. "Why would I ever hate you?"

I bit my lip— I've been doing that a lot lately. A nervous habit, I suppose. I've been nervous a lot lately. I sit myself down on the couch avoiding his eyes. "Um," I began awkwardly. "Well, Albus and I have been planning on leaving, anyway."

Fred crossed his arms over his chest and looked disapprovingly to me. "Mia," he began.

"I know, I know," I reply before he can lecture me any further. "It was a stupid idea. We've realised we can't do it anyway. I, well, I don't want to leave you behind, so I decided against it." That was only half of it. We couldn't do it without him, was the whole truth.

But I knew I couldn't leave him behind, anyway. Fred means too much to me. I love him. And I wanted so bad to tell him that. But what if he's not so sure about his feelings for me? I still have so many doubts.

"We were going to leave tomorrow once we reached Hogsmeade station," I continue on.

Fred pursed his lips. "Okay, here's the thing: I agree that we should go. I agree that we should be out there helping to find James. But we can't go because we want to be out there. We need to plan ahead, and then re-plan again. You, no offence, are going on an impulse and a desire to save James." His tone was even, but I saw a spark of... Jealousy?

I gritted my teeth together, because I wanted to give out to him. But he was absolutely right, so that wouldn't be fair.

"Fair enough." I exhaled. "I don't want to fight with you," I added. "So, I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." He grinned and I couldn't help smile back. But he winced and his hand instantly went up to his cheek. "Let's go to sleep, okay? Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

I hesitated. I wanted Fred to sleep next to me, not on the chair. I looked at him and back to the couch. He got the message and gave a small smile which didn't cause him any pain. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to me.

"I need to get changed," I told him. "Um... Can you not look?" I felt embarrassed for asking him this because, after all, he is my boyfriend. But I was awkward, so I would feel better if he didn't look.

He gave me a flirty smile and a wink. I gave him a look which made him chuckle. "Hey, I'm only human." I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed again before lying down and turning his body towards the couch. I grabbed the shorts and pulled them on quickly and did the same with his t-shirt. It was a little big on me, but it smelt like Fred and it made me feel warm inside.

"You can look," I announced when I was done. He sat up and I sat down next to him. Immediately my arms were wrapped around his chest and my head buried into his shoulder.

Merlin, I really did miss him while I was being stubborn.

We stay like that for a little while. When he pulls away, he leans in like he's about to kiss me, but then he hesitates. I wonder why.

"Can I ask: where were you and Albus going to apperate to tomorrow?"

I lean back from him and sigh. I just wish we could let the matter go— Albus and I weren't going anymore. If Fred doesn't feel comfortable going without a fully logical, thought out plan, then I wasn't going either. Sometimes Fred seems more like the Ravenclaw than I do.

"Well, I thought that we should head to Dani's house," I reply. "Mrs Ross could have clues there. And they could lead us to why they are using James, truly, and what they are doing to them. Or, they could even lead us to James." I shrug my shoulders, trying to act as though the plan wasn't logical.

"That's actually not a bad plan," Fred mutters. He suddenly got a look on his face that made him look distant. What was he thinking about?

After about four minutes— I counted because I was anxious and the silence was unbearable— Fred blinked back into reality. "We really need sleep," he said.

"No goodnight kiss?" It was almost an echo of Alex to Rose after Fred and I returned from our trip to Hogsmeade. I guess Alex can be quite useful with pickup lines, of sorts.

Fred gave me a lopsided grin before pulling me closer to him. He sat me on his lap. As always, I got the feeling as though the breath was being pulled out of me, my breaths coming out shallow. My heartbeat began to pick up pace, and the butterflies hammered around unbearably in my stomach.

He pressed his lips to mine and my thoughts were all lost in that kiss. For the first time, I felt a sort of hunger in Fred's kiss. And I guess I was returning that too. I really had missed him the last few days.

I was alert now. I forgot how tired I felt as the kisses deepened. His lips trailed from my mouth, to my jaw, and eventually down to my neck. I felt flustered. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. If Alex came down now, I'm 100% sure he would kill Fred for kissing me the way he was. It was delicate kisses on my neck that didn't make me feel nervous like the other times he kissed me.

And all because of a bad memory.

I shoved the thoughts out of my head. No. I wasn't going to allow myself to think of that night. I loved Fred. I wasn't going to push him away.

His lips found my lips again and eventually, he pulled away, breathless.

I don't know if it was the heat of the moment, or whatever, but I couldn't hold it in any longer. "I love you, Fred."

When I realised what I said, I lowered my eyes. I probably ruined everything. What if he wasn't truly in love with me? What if he couldn't even picture me as more than... A girlfriend? Was I just someone to be with until he found someone else? I felt a pang in my chest at the the thought of Fred being with someone else.

I looked at him from beneath my lashes. He was looking at me... With a goofy smile on his face. My cheeks burned and I raised my eyes to meet his.

His hand brushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear. His face fell almost serious again, but I could still see that he wanted to smile again.

"I love you too, Mia," he replied.

* * *

**Hope this was enough fluff! **

**Please review for more?:)**


	30. Chapter 30

"What's that?"

"Alex, calm down—"

"Is that–?"

"No. Of course not!"

"It's a bloody hickey!"

My eyes snapped open and my hand instantly went to my neck. If it wasn't for Fred's arms being around me I would have fallen to the ground in shock. Hey, the couch wasn't that big, to be fair. My cheeks went red. Okay, maybe I lied. Maybe Fred's kisses weren't exactly _delicate. _

"Oh, look. She's up," Alex grumbled. Nervously I sat up and got out of Fred's grip without waking him up. I looked at Alex, my cheeks burning. Rose was beside him with her trunk by her side. Rose gave me an apologetic look and I gave a small smile in her direction. "You've got a little something on your neck." He narrowed his eyes to Fred who was still sleeping.

I gave Alex an amused look. "I know," I said.

"You're _sixteen_."

"It's a hickey."

"It's gross," he replied. He crossed his arms over his chest and grumbled something under his breath. I raised a brow at him. "I knew I should have talked to Fred. He's crossing a limit of what I can handle right now."

I smiled and hugged Alex. He groaned and tried to get me off of him, but I just ruffled his hair which made him groan again. "Aw, you care too much, Alex." He made a face at me and I finally let him go— I like the fact that I'm stronger. Or, that he likes my hugs.

Fred stirred on the couch behind me. His eyes flickered open. He was about to smile but then he saw the look on Alex's face and looked hesitantly to me. I pointed to my neck and his eyes widened. He sat up and let out a nervous chuckle.

"Morning," he said.

"That's all you've got to say!?" I rolled my eyes at Alex. He was so hard to take seriously— honestly, I can take care of myself without him worrying every two seconds. "Why were you sucking on my sisters neck!?"

Fred looked really amused. I wanted to burst out laughing. Ever since Fred said he loved me last night I've been feeling really light... I also feel extremely happy. I know I shouldn't feel really happy with the situation we were in, but I was. No guy has ever admitted they loved me— or, no guy has ever been in love with me. But the guy I've crushed on for the last three years, the guy I was in love with, loves me back.

It was impossible _not_ to be happy.

Fred shrugged. He had a half-grin on his face. "I know what girls like." Alex narrowed his eyes at him which made Fred laugh. Fred winked at me and I giggled.

"Weasley, I swear you can be very annoying sometimes," Alex muttered, shooting Fred a final look before sitting down on the chair. Rose sat down on the arm of the chair and I frowned.

I've been really confused with Alex and Rose lately. What's going on between them? They've gotten really close once again, and I had a feeling that they were more than just close friends. I would definitely need to ask Rose about it.

"Hey, Rose," I called over to her. She looked at me and smiled. "Will you help me pack my trunk? It's up in the boys dormitory."

She nodded and we went upstairs. I knocked on the door. "Luke? You in there?"

"Yeah, one second, Mia," he called out to me. About a minute later, the door swung open and Luke came out. His eyes looked to my neck and my cheeks went pink. He quickly averted his gaze and smiled at me. "Sorry to keep you waiting, ladies." He gave a small little bow and let us pass him. He followed us back in and began to put stuff into his trunk.

I walked to the opposite side of the small-ish room and Rose followed me. I pulled out the trunk and she raised a brow. It was already packed. I, obviously, knew this already and pointed to the bed. She gave me a puzzled look, but she did sit down.

"So, are you staying at my house during the holidays?" I asked causally.

She looked at me for a few seconds before nodding her head. "Yeah. Well, Alex said I could stay and— why?" I shrugged my shoulders and looked to a spot on the ground. Rose fidgeted on the bed. "I told him," she eventually said. "I told him about Scorpius and me. And I apologised to him. I told him I was confused when I ended it with him; which I _was_." She sighed. "And then I asked him would he take me back." She smiled slightly. "It took a week or two, but... He's forgiven me. And now we're back together."

I nodded my head. "I thought so," I admitted. "What about Scorpius?"

"Well, the first night you stayed in the Gryffindor dormitory, I followed Scorp out and explained that the kiss was a mistake because I was mad at Alex," she told me. She frowned. "He was actually pretty cool about it. So, why were you and Fred arguing?"

"Um..." No way was I going to tell Rose. "We were just frustrated because of what happened with James and we just let our anger out on one another."

My stomach tightened at the thought of James. I had been so happy last night that he actually slipped my mind until now. I felt ashamed of myself. How could I just forget him like that because of three words said to me? I felt selfish. Poor James. Where was he?

I looked over to his bed with tears in my eyes. I remembered the night when he held me when I was scared. He had to be okay. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he was hurt in anyway. This was my fault he was gone.

I heard a commotion down stairs. Immediately, Luke, Rose and I ran out of the room and down to the crowded dormitory. Every Gryffindor was now down here.

I gasped when I saw madam Pomfrey by his side. She had ropes around her body and she looked very uncomfortable. I thought for a minute that she might be here to heal people, but then I realised she was here because the Death Eaters didn't want her out of their sights.

_What happened?_

"Gather your trunks and follow us down to the carriages."

*.*.**.*

"She got caught trying to get back to the teachers," Fred whispered to me on the train. We had long gone from Hogwarts, and already it was dusk. "They caught her by the whomping willow."

I cursed under my breath from this news. I rest my head on his shoulder, and close my eyes. Home was so long away, and so far behind. Leaving Hogwarts was hard. It wasn't the Hogwarts I loved. And seeing madam Pomfrey tied up like that made me sick. What about the teachers? Won't their families notice when they don't return? I felt as though the Death Eaters weren't thinking clearly about their plans. Or maybe they have. Maybe they've improvised on the whole teacher dilemma.

Fred gives my hand a gentle squeeze, and even at the slight comfort, butterflies dance in my stomach.

I was nervous about heading back home. What if my mother wasn't there to greet us? What if something's happened to her? Not being able to contact anyone on the outside has been absolute torture.

On the way down to the train I had explained to Albus that I couldn't go. Well, actually, I told him that Fred didn't want to go. Which wasn't a total lie, to be fair. Plus, the 'I love you' thing kind of distracted me.

Speaking of which; I had to pull on a thick jumper (property of Fred because I had insisted) over me to hide that bloody mark on my neck. Eleanor helped a little by covering it up with make up... While giggling like a little kid. Seriously!? Was everyone that immature that they has to point out and laugh at the bloody mark on my neck?

Snow fell heavily outside. The ground was covered in a white sheet and the coldness pressed against me, even though the train was actually warm. It was just the thoughts of what awaited us at the train station that made me feel chilly.

I could imagine all the anxious parents waiting for their children to get off the train. I can imagine the torment on their faces when they saw the bruises and cuts. It wasn't a nice thought.

It's twenty minutes later when I notice the train station as we turn the final corner. My heart begins to pound against my chest. The train comes to a halt and we grab our things.

I felt bad for those who would have to stay at Hogwarts— there were a few. I wanted to promise them everything would be okay... But at this stage, I didn't have a clue if they would be okay. Everything was too chaotic and messed up to be sure of anything at the moment.

The cold shocks me. I can see my breath as I breathe out. Snow still falls and lands on my hair dampening it. I still haven't let go of Fred's hand.

My eyes scan the crowd quickly. I get a quick glance of worried faces, and then relieved ones. I'm on the edge of my feet, looking anxiously around for that familiar face.

And then I see her. Mum was small and was trying to look over the heads of other parents. For the first time since we boarded the train, I let go of Fred's hand. And I'm running. I push through the crowds, but no one cares. Some actually smile at me when they see the relief on my face.

And then my arms are around her, hugging her tightly. I feel another pair of hands around us and I look up to see Alex. His eyes are closed, as though mesmerising this moment. I know I am. The sickly feeling fades and my eyes flood with tears. I don't even try to stop them. Everything hits me at once and I just sob in Alex's and my mothers arms.

My mum is crying too. "I missed you both so much," she says. "I'm so sorry. Look at you both." She pulls away from us and frowns at our faces. Alex has a bruise on his eye and the start of a cut is revealed on his chest before being cut off by his jumper. "But you're here and that's all that matters."

I can feel someone lingering behind us and I turn to Fred. My mum's face lightens up when she sees him. She pulls him in for a hug too— he's smiling when she pulls away. "Fred, have you grown again? I swear, you're already towering over me. Soon you'll be like a skyscraper." She doesn't know Fred's my boyfriend.

Fred laughs. "I'll try not to grow anymore," he replies. She pats his arm affectionately and then we're joined by Fred's family. Roxanne is holding onto her fathers arm and Angelina has her arm looped through George's. Fred hugs both his parents. It's basically what everyones been doing since they've emerged from the train to greet their families.

They know Fred and I are going out. How do you tell your mum that you have a boyfriend... In front of your boyfriend and his family? I cringe internally at the thought.

"Hello, Louise," Angelina says. "How're you?"

And they begin to discuss normal things. It unnerves me. Everything has been complete chaos the last few weeks that normality seems foreign.

Fred goes to take my hand and I quickly snatch it away. What was I doing? I made it look like I was scratching my other arm, but Fred sees right through my move.

"What's wrong?" He looks amused. I sigh, because I was doing what he did to me when his father was at the castle. I nod in my mothers direction and he raises a brow. "You haven't told her, have you?"

"No," I admit. "I've been meaning to, of course. But then..." I trail off. I don't need to explain. He knows. Too much happened and it slipped my mind. Plus, we weren't allowed to send out owls from Hogwarts. It sucked badly.

"... And don't worry about Mia being at our house with Fred. They may be going out, but we'll make sure they don't try do anything they're not supposed to be doing." Both Fred and I snap our attention to our parents. George and Angelina laugh at the comment, but my mum looks at them confused.

"Oh," I say. "I knew I've been meaning to tell you something, mum!" I try to make a joke out of it, but the tremble in my voice doesn't exactly help. "Me and Fred are going out now. Yay?"

My mother gives me a look before bursting into a smile. "Really?" I nod, embarrassed. My mother seems thrilled at the news which gives me relief. At least that's out of the way. "That's great, sweetie." She turns to Fred and smiles at him, teeth and all. "And props to you for being able to put up with her."

"It's not easy," Fred begins before I give him a look. This causes the rest of them to laugh.

I felt guilty for laughing. I shouldn't be laughing. But it felt like a whole weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. And then I look over at the Potter family, and the weight settles back down on me. No one looks happy, but Harry gives a weak smile at his son and daughter. Ginny hugs them both, tears streaming down her face.

I felt like an idiot for laughing while they were over there, mourning over their stolen son/brother. Fred sees me looking and stares over at them. When he takes my hand this time, I don't take it away.

Everything was so complicated. Everything was so screwed up. Nothing was making sense, and nothing was right. James is gone. Every time I think those words, I feel the desire to cry. It wasn't fair. James never did anything to anyone— except pull a few pranks here and there, and then try his hardest to annoy me. But James was innocent. We all were.

I frowned as the Potter's left the train station.

"Mrs Wright!" Hermione Granger came over to join us with Rose closely following her. Her younger brother, Hugo, and her father trailed behind her. Ron, I could tell, was not eager to meet the boyfriend— shockingly (but not really), it was always the mothers that came to collect their children. So, whenever I was at Rose's, Alex never bothered to come. So, Ron has never met him before.

"Well, we better be off, then," George said. "Have a good break, Louise."

I gave my mother another hug before turning and leaving with Fred and his family.

We had escaped Hogwarts torture, but I didn't feel free. In fact, I felt more trapped than ever. I could feel the panic rising up in me as a sense of claustrophobia built up inside of me. I pushed the thoughts away as I sat in the back of the car beside Fred.

Instead, I tried to imagine the little things; what did Fred's room look like? Was there any posters? Any books? Pictures? I know what his house looks like from times we had collected Alex from his house. But I'd never been inside and the thoughts kept me preoccupied.

* * *

**Okay. Hogwarts is officially gone for a while! **

**Review for more! As always, I'll reply to them when there's a new chapter up. :3 Also, I know this isn't Friday like I had planned on doing, but I'll be going on holidays in a few days to Spain where I probably won't have Internet, so I'm trying to finish this up before I leave. (Ill be gone for ten/eleven days!). **

**Oh! And for the record, there's not many chapters left. Meh. You'll see. :) :P**


	31. Chapter 31

His house was as I always remembered: a two story cottage with grey cobbled stones leading up to the front door. Flowers usually grew in pots beside the front door, but they had died from the cold and winter so now there was just empty pots sitting there. There was a little red gate you had to get through to enter the garden, and the stone fence around the house was layered with snow. Fred had my trunk, even though I had insisted on carrying it ("be a gentleman, Fred, and carry her trunk inside for her"–George).

The house smelt of freshly mowed grass— and with a hint of some sort of spray (febreeze?). When the back door was opened by Roxanne, I was greeted by a dog. It was a small dog that only came to my knees, but I reckon that's only because of the layers of fur on it.

"Oh," I muttered when it came over and began sniffing my leg. I've never been good with dogs. They generally made me nervous; I tried to smile at the dog, but I was afraid he/she was about to snap my ankle off.

"Her name's fluffy," Fred said, bending down to pet his dog. "Such a unique name thought up by Roxanne." He grinned up at his sister who stuck her tongue out at him. She gave me an embarrassed smile.

"I was nine when I came up with the ingenious name," she told me. Her cheeks were a little pink. The redness of her hair made her cheeks look darker; and I guess having pale skin like she did didn't exactly help.

Fluffy got bored of me and started licking Fred's hand. He patted her on the head once more before straightening himself up. "I'll show you my room," he said. As I was about to grab my trunk, he swatted my hand away and took it himself. I made a face at him but he just smiled and began walking down the hall.

His room was upstairs, second door to the left.

It wasn't anything like I imagined it to be, bar a few things. There was definitely pictures stuck onto his wall, and definitely posters. But it was still nothing like I imagined. He places the trunks down by his door and allowed me further inside before closing the door behind him.

I couldn't help myself, and I walked over to the pictures glue tacked onto his wall and began looking at them. There was actually a photo of himself and me on the wall. I chuckled as I looked at us, mud all over us. It was in my fourth year, and Fred's fifth. He stayed at our house that summer and it was hot, and we had a hose and a very muddy backyard by the end of it. The picture was moving and I was laughing and Fred was too at the beginning, but then he looked down at me and my heart skipped a beat. It looked like the way he looked at me now, as though he cared a lot.

There were other pictures too. The rest weren't moving, though. Muggle pictures, I thought. It was of Fred with friends who definitely did not attend Hogwarts. One caught my eye, and I almost frowned. It was a picture of Fred with a girl. He had his arms wrapped around her, and she was kissing his cheek. He was smiling.

"Who's that?" I didn't mean to blurt it out, but curiosity got the better of me. Hey, I was his girlfriend. I think I had a right to know who the pretty girl with the long, straight blonde hair was, especially when she was kissing Fred's cheek.

Fred came up behind me and looked at the photo. He didn't answer for a few seconds, and when he did, it wasn't an answer I was expecting. "A girlfriend I had," he told me.

"Oh," I mutter. "Why did you break up? You look really happy there." And I could tell it wasn't taken long ago; two summers ago, maybe?

"Um. Me and Diana... We were better as friends." He frowned. "Diana was my best friend. She was lovely... But I was forcing myself to be with her. I didn't really like her like that. I loved her, but I wasn't in love with her." He bit his lip for a second as though remembering something he didn't want to remember. "Diana was sad. She was so sad for a very long time. She wouldn't say it to me for years, but one day she told me everything. And I stayed with her for almost a year... And when I returned back from Hogwarts I told her we were better off as friends. And we let it be that way.

"Then, in August, my mum got a phone call." Fred looked away from the picture and looked to the ground instead. "Diana killed herself."

I looked at him. His eyes were so unfocused and I felt bad. Fred was always so... Optimistic. It was so hard to see him down about things. I placed a hand on his shoulder. I didn't say anything, because sometimes silent comfort is the best. Especially because I didn't know what to say. I'm sorry? I hated when people said that to me when my dad died, and when my grandmother died. It just never seemed to ease any pain that I had felt. It was never enough.

After a few minutes, Fred straightened up and pointed to the picture of the two of us covered in streaks of mud. He smiled. "That was probably one of the funniest days ever."

"You stayed with us for nearly a month that summer," I said remembering. I especially remembered because every morning I made sure my hair wasn't a mess, and I made sure not to embarrass myself more than usual in front of Fred. But that day, no one cared. We soaked each other in water, and slipped in the grass. It was a pretty good memory.

Then there was a picture of Fred, James and Alex in suits. They had their heads high, shoulder to shoulder. I remember it because Fred had a date with someone and decided to try and set Alex and James up too. A triple date. I'm guessing that Diana was his date because that was at the end of the month, and Fred had returned home.

He pointed to another picture to a group of people– two girls and four guys (one of which were Fred). I knew none of them so I knew straight away they were Muggles.

"You'll meet them some time during the holidays," he said. "They're some of my best mates." He smiled. "Lacy, Greg, Josh, Ethan and Clarisse." He smirked. "Tried to set Lacy and Alex up before, but obviously that never worked out." He shrugged his shoulders. "Eh. She thinks he's really good looking, though."

I pulled a disgusted face. "Honestly," I sighed, "my brother isn't that great looking." I rolled my eyes.

"I wouldn't recommend saying that to Lacy and Clarisse," Fred joked. "Anyway, this is where you'll be spending the holidays, Mrs Wright." He turned and gestured to the rest of his room.

There was a shelf of books which instantly caught my interest. What? I am a Ravenclaw, after all. There was an old, thick tv and some sort of... DVD device? I wasn't sure. Muggle objects confused me sometimes. I should probably pay attention more in Muggle Studies.

A poster of the Ballycastle Bats quidditch team hung beside his bed which was pushed beside his wall— a comfy looking double bed which looked quite appealing to me at that minute as I was exhausted from the long journey.

There was old disc things hung on his wall too— records? I was 90% certain they were. In the corner of his room was a guitar. I smiled. "You play?" I asked him.

He laughed. "No way," he replied. "Greg was trying to teach me— still is. But, nah. I'm not able to, really."

All in all, his room was very him. A few muggle things caught my attention, and they confused me.

"Is that a labtob?"

Fred laughed. "It's a lap-top," he said, sounding out the word for me. I gave him a little smile and my cheeks went red. "I've gotten quite interested in muggle technology because of my friends. I've never seem anyone text faster than Clarisse!" He laughed as though this was hilarious, but I just gave him a confused look.

"Text?"

Fred stopped laughing. "Okay, when you meet my friends, avoid talking about all technology if possible, okay?"

I agreed with him— it would probably be for the best if technology wasn't mentioned at all. Muggles were far too confusing with all their gadgets. Merlin, I was glad I could do magic right now.

I walked over to the DVD-type thing and pushed the top button. Nothing happened so Fred came over and flicked a switch at the back of the box. A red light came on, and I clicked it. Then, two lights came on— a green one where the red one had just been, and a blue one below it. I clicked the top button, but nothing happened. Then I clicked the bottom button and a piece of the device came out. I jumped back, shocked by my discovery.

"That's where you put the games," he explained. I just shook my head in confusion— how were you suppose to put games into it? You couldn't possibly put a snitch into it. Fred chuckled. "Okay. I think that's enough technology for you today." He clicked the button again and the tray disappeared. He turned it off and much to my shock, he wrapped his arms around me.

"I like being smarter than you at something," he joked. "It's a first."

I nudged him playfully with my elbow and he laughed. Merlin, I loved his laugh. He rested his chin on my shoulder and he closed his eyes. I had a feeling I knew what he was thinking: this was all so normal. Things had been so hard the last few weeks and this was just all so different. I hadn't expected things to become normal so fast.

We stayed like that for a few minutes. It was so peaceful. I looked out the window which faced their backyard. It was a long backyard with nothing that seemed to do with magic— no signs of a quaffle, or garden nomes.

We heard the door being opened and turned around.

"Ms Lacy Jones, at your service," a girl said. She was followed by another girl and three guys— I recognised them all from the picture on Fred's wall. The best mates. Lacy stopped when she saw me and smiled. "Fred, dear, don't be rude and introduce us to your friend."

Fred smiled. His eyes lit up at the sight of his friends and seeing him this happy made me smile. "Everyone, this is Mia Wright," Fred told them.

"Ah! Of course. The famous Mia we've heard so much about the last few years," Greg said, stepping forward and shaking my hand. "Nice to finally meet you. I was afraid Fred was making you up. I'm Greg Johnson."

"Shut up," Fred muttered. His ears went pink and he punched Greg on the shoulder playfully.

Greg nudged him back and Clarisse sighed. "Boys! Is now really the time to have a wrestling match? We have a guest." She nodded her head to me and they both laughed. "Fred, hon. Please tell us what happened to your face."

Fred's hand went straight to his cheek where the cut was so visible. "Um... I got into a fight at school." He shrugged his shoulders.

"And did the other guy have a knife or something?" Josh asked him.

"Uh, something like that."

"Anyway, I'm Clarisse." She smiled at me and I smiled back. "And that is Josh, but he looks a little preoccupied at the moment." Josh had wandered off after asking Fred his question and had taken the guitar and began playing a few chords.

"Ethan," the last guy said, shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you all," I said.

"See, Fred, I don't get it. How do you always land the birds?" Greg asked him. I blushed a little. "You don't happen to have a twin sister?" he asked me.

"I have an older brother if you're really desperate?" Greg laughed.

"Is he cute?" He winked at me jokingly which caused me to laugh this time. "Huh. Hold up. Older brother? Your last name is Wright?" He turned back to Fred. "You never told us Mia was Alex's little sister."

"Oh. Isn't that against some sort of bro-code?" Lacy asked, taking a picture off of Fred's wall and examining it. She shrugged her shoulders and stuck it back on the wall.

"Against? It's almost a sin," Ethan replied. "How did Alex take it?"

Fred shrugged his shoulders. "He was pretty cool about it." Fred gave them a look. "How did you know I was home?"

Lacy ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him from the side. She smiled. "We've made a Fred Weasley stalker club. I'm president." He ruffled her auburn coloured hair and she made a face at him.

The fact that this was so normal was almost overwhelming. I wanted to sob in relief, but instead I bit my tongue. And seeing that picture of James made reality hit me hard— like being hexed and crashing into a solid brick wall. Yeah, it felt like crap, basically. I zoned out for a little bit, allowing Fred to catch up with his friends. I liked seeing him smile. It made me feel luckier to have him.

I looked out the window. I couldn't see the sun, but the sky had gotten extremely dark, so I knew it had to be late. All I could think about was Hogwarts. Everything was changing. I didn't like it one bit. First Dani grew distant from us, and then the conversation Fred and I heard— who had it been? Probably a Death Eater. How had they gotten into the castle and captured the teachers? Too many things didn't add up.

But something clicked in my mind. When we saw the teachers at the shrieking shack, there seemed to be less of them. I don't recall seeing the divination teacher, and a few others had been absent too.

And then I thought I knew. It took me a minute to stop myself from turning around and telling Fred of my discovery. I could be wrong... But I doubted it.

Almost an ingenious plan, to be honest.

"Yeah, we'll go out tomorrow," I heard Fred say. I brought my attention back to the group. My mind was reeling. How could have I been so stupid as to have missed it? We were tricked. Everyone was tricked. How had we not noticed the difference in the teachers? "Call up in the morning."

"Okay," Ethan replied.

"Try not to have too much fun tonight, Freddie," Greg said winking.

Fred rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up." Fred's ears were pink and I laughed by how embarrassed he was. "Mia and me are more mature than that." He gave me an awkward smile.

"Sure you are, Mr Weasley," Lacy teased.

"That's my grandfather," Fred replied, sticking his tongue out at her. Lacy flicked him on the forehead and Fred narrowed his eyes at her.

Lacy laughed and skipped towards the door. "See you 'morrow!" she chimed. "Nice meeting you, Mia." She smiled at me before linking her hand trough Clarisse's and dragged her out of the room. Greg, Ethan and Josh said goodbye before following their other friends out of the room.

When they were gone, Fred closed the door and sighed cheerfully. I laughed. "I think I like your friends," I told him. "They're a very merry group."

Fred grinned. "Yeah. They're awesome."

I grew serious remembering my thoughts. "Fred, when we went to the shrieking shack, did you notice that there was a few teachers missing?" Fred thought for a minute before slowly nodding his head questionably. I frowned. "Okay. So, that's pretty bad. I've been thinking about how the Death Eaters might have got into the school." I paused, making sure what I was thinking added up. Finally I sighed. "Polyjuice Potion."

Fred raised a brow considering this. Eventually he nodded in agreement— it was the only explanation. I mean, sure, during the last wizard war at Hogwarts the Death Eaters had use vanishing cabinets (taught to us by Professor Binns), but they had been destroyed in a fire a Death Eater or someone caused in the room of requirement. So, that ruled out that option. No one was going to question a teacher before they arrived, especially when they had been teaching there for years.

"These Death Eaters are actually pretty smart," I said.

"Yeah," Fred agreed. "But you're smarter than them." He looked down at the ground. "At Christmas the whole family goes to someone's house– I think it's our house this year. Ours, or Rose's place. Anyway, once we have the family over we should tell them. And we know the Death Eaters are close to infiltrating the ministry." He shook his head in frustration. "I don't get them. Why did they want James?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "To use him. They're going to use him against any Auror who tries to fight them."

Fred got a glint in his eye and smirked. "They're expecting Auror's to try and fight them, right?" I nodded my head and gave him a puzzled look. "Mia, you and me are not Aurors. We're students. They wouldn't suspect us to try and fight them."

I smiled. "You're thinking of going to find James, aren't you?"

"What other choice do we have?" He looked towards his door. "If we're to do this, we'll have to do it without telling any adult. They won't allow us to go through with our plan. We can get Albus with us too... Your birthday is coming up soon," he remembered. "We'll have a party for you! And we'll invite Albus telling him it will be important for him to come. And then, that night, we can leave. We'll leave a note to tell them we're okay or whatever."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked him anxiously. "I mean... I don't want to fight with you again."

"I'm positive," he assured me. "I want to save James, and I think we're the ones who can do it." I agreed with him. "So, it's settled. We'll leave on New Years." I nodded, the nervousness rising up in me.

Already my mind was racing with ideas that would help us. First, I knew we would have to go to Dani's house and find a way to sneak in. If Mrs Ross wasn't there, I knew her husband and Dani would be. The thought that James might be there made me want to leave this second. It would be dangerous. I could even die.

But if it helped the wizarding world, it would definitely be worth it.

* * *

**Hope you like Fred's friends. Yay. :3**

**Please review for more?:)**


	32. Chapter 32

Dinner with the Weasley's was quite interesting, to be honest. Well, technically it would be supper considering the time of day— Er, night. Evening, whatever. Basically, it was dark out. All five of us sat at a table and even though I shouldn't have been, I was nervous. I was asked a lot of questions by Fred's parents. And then Fluffy kept on staring up at me— not exactly helpful. I didn't mind the questions though.

"Any plans for after school?" George asked.

"If there is anything left," I heard Fred grumble beside me, violently jabbing his fried potato. On my plate was a pile of the potatoes, plus some steam roasted chicken on the side. George didn't seem to have heard Fred's comment and looked to me expectantly.

Honestly, it unnerved me how they could act so normal when nothing was. How could they be so calm when James was gone? Don't get me wrong; Fred's family were amazing and so nice to me . . .

"Um, well, I always thought of joining the ministry when I was done," I told him.

"Auror?" Angelina asked.

"No. Actually, I've always thought of joining the department of mysteries," I replied. This raised a few eyebrows at the table. I bit my lip and looked down at the table. The department of mysteries was an important level. The unspeakables tried to figure out the rules of magic, and time, space, death and even love in this department. "My father had been an unspeakable," I add on.

"Oh," Angelina muttered. Seeing as they knew my father was dead, they didn't really question me further. But Fred knew who my father was. He gave me a questionable look, but I averted my gaze.

Fred didn't know much about my father bar the fact that he was a Death Eater. That was enough for anyone to avoid me. But if only he knew why Alex and I had avoided telling him our fathers name for years. If only he knew the pain that my father had inflicted on his father. They would probably hate me. No. They would despise me.

I hated it. I hated sitting here knowing everything my father ever did. I hated knowing the people he killed and the families he destroyed. It made me sick. If he was alive I knew I certainly wouldn't be sitting here right now. Fred wouldn't even look at me if my father was alive. We'd basically be enemies.

Would he hate me for what my father did if he knew it all? I knew George would, and Angelina too. Most of the Weasley's would hate me, and probably the Potter's too.

Before we left to go upstairs for bed, George stopped us. "Look, I know you two have been probably excited about the quidditch game, but with everything that's been happening . . ." He trailed off, but I nodded my head in understanding.

In the last few weeks I hadn't even thought about the match. As alway, too much had been happening. No one had mentioned James since we arrived. It's like they've already forgotten about him, like he was already a lost cause. Fred and I wouldn't forget though. Just one week until we leave. Plus, it was Christmas Eve tomorrow, but it wouldn't be the same. ("James not being here isn't going to be right," Fred had said.) Fred and I left the kitchen to go to his room.

"Were you okay down there?" Fred asked me when he had closed the door behind him. I gave him a questionable look. "You looked really sick," he continued on.

I frowned. This wasn't something I could just tell him. How could you tell someone something like this? It was never going to be easy. I thought maybe by delaying it was just going to get harder for myself. Or maybe I could just brush it under the carpet and just forget about it.

"Just nervous about the plan," I said, bringing my voice down to a whisper.

"Well, if you're having second thoughts about it, maybe we could stay—"

"I'm not having second thoughts," I said dismissively. "I'm just worried a little. What we're doing is do dangerous. What if one of us. . ." I didn't say it, but Fred got the idea.

He took my hands in his and looked directly into my eyes. I got butterflies in my stomach like I always did. Every time I saw him it felt as though I was seeing him for the first time (cheesy, I know). But it was true.

"I'm not going to die. You're not going to die. And Albus isn't going to die, okay?" I nodded my head slowly, but knowing my luck, something was bound to go wrong. "We'll be fine," he promised. "Anyway, I wanted to give you something."

I gave him a confused look. He went over to his trunk and opened it. He rummaged around for a few seconds before pulling out a square box. He came over to me smiling. "I know it's not Christmas yet, but, anyway, here." He handed me the box. My hands were trembling.

Christmas.

How could have I been so stupid? I hadn't got Fred anything for it. I felt guilty. He was my boyfriend and I didn't even get him anything. I silently cursed myself for being so selfish.

I opened the box and gasped. Inside was a silver necklace with a matching bracelet. The necklace had a charm on it, which was in the shape of a heart that didn't finish itself completely; it was also encrusted with baby blue diamonds as was the bracelet. I walked over to Fred's bed and put the box on my lap. Carefully I took out the necklace and admired it. It was so beautiful.

"May I?" Fred asked. I smiled, nodded and handed him the necklace. He sat beside me on the bed and I turned away from him. He brushed my hair from my neck and put on the necklace. I turned around back to face him and he grinned. I played with the charm on the necklace.

He took out the bracelet and put it on my wrist. "There, it looks ni—" I kissed him before he could say anything else.

"I love them, Fred," I said. He smiled. I looked away guiltily. "But I haven't got you anything yet." My throat tightened and I gave an awkward cough. Merlin, I was too much of an emotional person.

Fred placed both his hands on my shoulder and then kissed my forehead. "You don't have to get me anything." He laughed. I still felt guilty, though. The necklace and bracelet must have been so expensive. He looked at the clock he had on his nightstand. "I reckon we should get some sleep. Knowing my friends, they'll be here kind of early in the morning." He gave me a smile.

*.*.*.*.*.*

An hour later and Fred was asleep beside me on the bed. But I couldn't sleep. I was thinking too much, even though I was exhausted. I had taken the liberty of rooting through Fred's bookshelf and occupying myself in them for a little while. Fred had a bit of everything, including some of Shakespeare's plays and even some poetry. I had read a few poems by Dickinson and Frost while he slept next to me.

But I wasn't really reading them properly. All I could think about was the guilt that never seemed to fade. I just wanted to tell him why I was so hesitant to tell him who my father was— the real reason, and not just because he was a Death Eater. Out of all the Death Eaters that could have been my father, it just had to be Augustus Rookwood. Why did Alex and I have to have the unfortunate luck of that!?

/The truth must dazzle gradually

Or every man be blind./

/-Emily Dickinson/

I found it ironic that that was the page that I had opened. The truth. I had to tell Fred and deal with the consequences.

Fred groaned beside me and I jumped, startled by the sudden noise in the quietness. His eyes flickered open and rested on me. Rubbing his eyes he sat up. "Why are you still awake?" he asked me. He looked at the book in my hand and smirked. "Ah. The wonderful recluse: Emily Dickinson."

"She's an amazing poet," I mumbled.

Fred noticed the tone in my voice. "Okay. What's really wrong?" I bit my lip. "You can tell me, Mia. You can trust me." He smiled at me. "What's wrong?"

I sighed. I wouldn't be able to sleep until I told him. I mean, I've always known. But lately the guilt of what my father did was getting worse.

"My father was a really bad person." Fred straightened up at this and was about to say something, but I cut him off. "He killed a lot of people, Fred. Innocent people who didn't deserve it. And he hurt a lot of families too." I closed my eyes. "H-he hurt... Fred, he murdered your uncle."

"What?" Fred looked so shocked.

"Please don't make me say it again," I begged. I brought my knees up to my chest and began to play with the charm on my necklace. "I'm so sorry Fred. It's why I didn't want to tell you. I don't want your family, or you, to hate me."

Fred looked at me uncertainly. "Mia, we would never hate you for what your father did." I could tell he was still in shock by what I told him. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"It's hard," I mumbled.

"We would never put blame on you for the bloody things your father did," Fred assured me, placing a hand on my back comfortingly. He smiled at me. "The necklace is really nice on you." I love how he can change a subject so quickly and smoothly.

"It's a beautiful necklace." I smiled despite the fact that I had been so scared before. At least that was out in the open between Fred and I. I hate keeping things from Fred. It's basically lying to him without him even knowing anything.

He kissed the side of my head. "Now, go to sleep, Mia." I closed the book that was now in front of me on the sheets. I tucked myself back under the blankets and lay back down. I cuddled into Fred and he held me, my head pressed up against his chest.

Seven more days until Fred and I left, and probably Albus too. Exactly a week.

I cast the thoughts into the shadows and relaxed myself into Fred's embrace. It would be fine. We would be fine. I allowed myself to drift off into sleep.

* * *

**I don't know about his reaction, guys. :3 I mean... I can't imagine him being pissed because he didn't know Fred (the first). uh... tell me what ye think, anyway. :)**

**ps. Sorry for it being so short (sigh), but it's kind of late and I've to pack for my holiday! (Yay!?). But... There's something different about the next chapter which I will tell you all tomorrow/Sunday.. I don't think the stories gonna be done before I leave! But there's not much left... And then a sequel so I can have a break and work on my other stories. :) Yay! :D So, enjoy! :3**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: This is in Fred's POV :) Enjoy :)**

* * *

Mia was asleep in no time.

I couldn't sleep. I was seriously worried for her. In the last few weeks she's been through so much. Every time I think of what they did to her I got instantly angry. How dare they? Why would anyone want to harm Mia in anyway? She was so sweet and caring. I gritted my teeth together.

I glanced at the clock on my nightstand and sighed. It was only half eleven! I felt as though it were later because Mia and I had gone to bed early. Long journeys tired me.

In frustration, I got out of my bed. I had to be careful as I got over Mia as she was on the outside of the bed. She made a muffled sound in her sleep, but her eyes remained closed. She looked so peaceful and calm. It was different to how she had looked the last week or so. Lately she's looked edgy, her eyes darting around uncertain. I hated when she flinched because it reminded me of what happened. I was careful when I touched her, because I knew she was nervous.

I kissed her forehead and felt warmness flow through me. I don't know if it's just me, or maybe other guys' get it too, but every time I even touched off Mia my stomach was attacked with hornets, bees, wasps and butterflies. I somehow loved the feeling.

I left the room and walked downstairs, knowing that my mother would be up still.

I was right. I walked into the living room to find her sitting there, reading some book. She looked up when I walked in and sat down on the couch.

"You're still up?" she asked me with a smile. Looking at my mum, seeing her there, made me feel immediately safe. I always feel safe when my mum's there. Probably just a mother thing, or something.

"Couldn't sleep," I told her. There was a brief pause in which only the sound of our breathing could be heard, and the faint sound of rain batting the window. Great. Christmas Eve and it starts raining— wonderful. "Mum, what's wrong with me?"

My mother gave me a questionable look and I bit my lip. I could always talk to my mum. She's always been there when I needed her. And right now I needed her more than ever. "Every girl I date is sad," I admit. "They all end up hating themselves, or they hate their lives. And I don't know what to do. What do I do?"

"Is this about Diana? Or Mia?"

I bit my lip again. "Both." I sigh. "Diana flinched a lot because she got beat up at home, mom. And... Mia..." I shook my head. Not my secret. Not even a secret, more like a burden. But this was my mother. "Mum, when the Death Eaters came to our school they brought James and Mia down to the dungeons and they- they—" I closed my eyes. I couldn't imagine what it must have been like for Mia to tell me. It's hard to even talk about and I wasn't there, it wasn't me.

"What, dear?" mum encouraged me.

I let out a long shaky breath. "Mum, they raped Mia." There was an unbearable silence after I said that. But I couldn't just stop there because I'm a complete arse who confides in my mum too much. "And her dad was a Death Eater. Augustus Rookwood, and he's the one who—"

"Killed Fred," mum finished. I stared at her in shock. She looked at me sadly. "You learn a lot of things when your husband works at the ministry."

I looked to the floor. "She's so scared all the time and I don't know what to do," I say quietly, playing with the strings of my pants. If I had a shirt on I'd probably play with that too. "I couldn't help Diana. I probably won't be able to help Mia either."

"Dear, we know you stayed with Diana because you were afraid of breaking up with her because she was so sad, and depressed," mum said. "You don't have to stay with Mia because you're afraid of what will happen."

I sat up straighter, feeling a little insulted. "I'm not with Mia because of that," I reply defensively. "I'm with Mia because I lo— I like her a lot." My mum smiled at me, but her eyes were cloudy. My cheeks burned a little. Never in my life have I ever told my mum I'm in love with a girl. I've never told a girl I love her before Mia came along.

I remember when my feelings for Mia began. I remember because I have the picture that lights the memory. The picture of Mia and I covered in mud. It was the first day I remember seeing her not fussing over what she looked like, and she just had fun. I remember the crush hit me hard. It felt like something heavy hitting me in the chest, actually.

That was so long ago. And I felt I blew any chance I could have had with her by being an immature idiot and teasing her over having a crush on me. Merlin, I was such a dimwit.

"Everything's going to be okay, isn't it mum? James will come back safely, won't he?"

I noticed my mothers hesitation before she replied. She nodded her head slowly, and then again as though convincing herself. "Of course, Fred. Everyone's doing everything they can to save him. We'll all be okay."

I nodded my head and then went back up to my bedroom. It felt good to talk to my mum. Through all of this, I had missed her a lot.

Mia was still asleep. I smiled at the sight of her; brown hair tousled in every direction on the pillow; curled up in a little ball, almost hugging the pillow in front of her. I carefully climbed over her and wrapped my arms around her. The warmth flooded through me again. Just being next to her made me happy.

But even still, it was a long time before sleep found me.

... .. ...

"Rise and shine, lazy!" Clarisse's voice boomed through my room. I groaned, and buried my face into Mia's shoulder. I heard her sigh, but she made no move to get up. I heard the sound of curtains being opened, and light flooded through my eyelids.

I felt someone jump on my bed and I opened an eye just in time as Lacy sat above Mia and I. She began poking the side of my head and I flicked her hand away. I groaned again and sat up, a little irritated, but glad to see my friends again. I had seriously missed them while I was at Hogwarts.

Mia moaned and covered her face with the blankets. I laughed.

"Oh. Look, Fred's up," Ethan said sarcastically.

I looked to my clock to see it was ten past eleven. Oh. So, we had slept in. It didn't feel like that because of the lack of sleep last night. My stomach twisted a little. Mia would be furious if she knew I told my mum. That wasn't my secret to tell and I did anyway.

I was a rotten boyfriend.

I quickly smiled at my friends. They instantly knew when something was wrong with me, and I couldn't let them know. I already told her secret to my mum... I felt like such an idiot.

"It's Christmas Eve!" Greg chimed. "Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!"

Ethan rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue at Greg. "You call that singing? Please, stop. You're embarrassing yourself, hon." Ethan punched Greg on the shoulder playfully, but Greg continued to sing his song. I laughed at the two of them. Saying hon was Ethan's way of mimicking the girls.

A lot of guys asked was he gay, and when asked, Ethan would look them straight in the eye and say yes. "Sorry, hon, you're so not my type, though," he would add. I missed my friends a lot. They were fun and quirky.

"Honey, I will kill you if you say the word hon one more time," Clarisse said, rolling her eyes. "Anyway," she continued on to me, "your mum wants you to go to the shop for her. Something about milk or something?"

"Thanks for that great information, Clar," I teased. I leaned over to Mia. "You can stay here if you want."

Mia pulled down the blankets from her face. "No, no. I'm up. I'll come with you." She sighed and pulled off the blankets.

.*.*.*.

Ten or so minutes later, all of us were walking up the road in the chilly morning. The rain from last night had stopped and had been replaced by snow, again. I had my Gryffindor scarf wrapped around me, and Mia had her Ravenclaw scarf around her. Our hands were covered in gloves, but I still held her hand because she made me feel warm inside. I didn't even think a girl could make me feel like this, ever.

Something hit the back of my head with a thud. I stumbled forward on the slippery ground, and turned. I felt the back of my head only to realise it was a snowball. I grinned when I saw Lacy and Greg standing there with more snowballs in their hands.

I let go of Mia's hand and began to make my own ones. Mia screeched and then laughed and I knew she had been hit by one too. She began to make ones too.

"Snowball fight!" Lacy announced as she hit Josh in the back.

And all hell broke loose.

It was so fun for the first five minutes or so... Until Greg grabbed Mia, wrapping his hand around her neck area; he held a snowball by her face and looked at me laughing.

"One move and she gets it," he joked, still laughing.

But I wasn't.

Mia had frozen. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, and her face flushed. She closed her eyes tightly and I could see her stiffen. Her breathing was so rapid. Her hands went to her face, but before I saw tears rolling down her face. I dropped my snowball and moved forward to them a little.

I opened my mouth to say something, to let her go, but Clarisse must have seen what I was. She got there first. "Jesus, Greg. Let her go!"

Greg looked confused, then saw Mia and let his arm unwind around her. He stepped back, and his face went pale. "I... What? Are you okay, Mia?" Greg sounded genuinely concerned. Mia was frozen to the spot, her head in her hands. She was shaking, but I had a feeling it wasn't from the cold. Her breathing was still rapid.

This time I stepped over to her and placed my hand on her arm. And she flinched. She looked up, startled. "I'm so sorry," she choked. I could tell she was embarrassed, but she shouldn't have been.

Lacy stepped forward and looked at me in confusion. I didn't know what to tell her— but I had a fair idea as to why she froze. Memories were hard to block out. "Come on, Clar. We'll take Mia back home." Clarisse nodded, looking just as concerned as everyone else. "We'll see you in a few minutes."

And they gently encouraged Mia to walk back to the house. I watched until they turned a corner and were gone from view.

"What did I do?" Greg asked. His voice was uneven and he was gone very pale. "I didn't hurt her, I swear."

"Leave it," I told him.

"No," Greg replied. "Is she like Diana, Fred? Does someone abuse her like they did to Di?"

"No. Just come on," I said more sternly.

"What's-"

"Bloody hell, Greg! Just leave it, all right?" I snapped. I sighed in frustration. "She's just had to deal with stuff, okay?" I marched on towards the shop, feeling worse than ever.

The three guys followed me to the shop in silence. No one said anything as we paid, and no one said much on the way back either. Greg was especially silent and I felt guilty for giving out to him. I just couldn't stand seeing Mia like that. She looked so... Broken. She looked like Diana had. And I didn't want Mia to go down the same road as Di. That didn't end well at all.

I miss Diana. Not as a girlfriend, of course, but as a friend. If she was here she'd be able to help me— despite the fact that she's the one who needed help.

When we reached my house, the three guys followed me in. Mia, the other two girls, and mum were nowhere to be found. I turned to Roxanne who was sitting at the kitchen table reading some book– like mum, last night. She pointed up— they're upstairs.

I ran out into the hall, wanting nothing more than to make sure Mia was all right.

I was about to open my door, but it swung open just as I touched the handle. Mum stood there, looking worried. I caught a glimpse of Mia, Lacy and Clarisse sitting on my bed. But the door closed as quickly as it had opened. Mum looked at me with a frown.

"She's okay," she assured me. "She just got a little... Nervous. Give her a little while with the girls. She'll be okay soon."

"That's a load of..." I bit my tongue when my mother gave me a stern look. I exhaled in frustration. "Crap. That's a load of crap. She's not okay. We're not okay. James is gone but you and dad haven't even said a word about that. You act like he's gone, dead, or something! And my girlfriend is certainly not okay!"

"Fred, keep your voice down," my mother snapped. She began walking downstairs and I followed her, fuming.

"Keep my voice down?" I gritted my teeth together, feeling more agitated by the second. "No. It's not fair! And you avoided James again!" We were in the kitchen now, and I was aware that Ethan, josh and Greg were looking at me in concern— I didn't even care that they were Muggles. I just didn't care anymore because none of this was fair. "You know what they did to her! They touched her! They tortured her! And then they tortured James too, and they made each other watch as they tortured them!"

I was breathing heavily, curling my hand up into a fist. Merlin, I really wanted to punch something. I tried to calm myself as I saw Roxanne looking terrified up at me.

"Fred! That's enough!" my mother said. It worried me how calm and even her voice was. I sighed and sat down at the table, placing my head in my hands.

"Sorry," I mumble.

Nobody said anything. I guess they were speechless. The last time I had an outburst like that was on the day of Diana's funeral. I had gotten angry, blaming myself for her death. It took me hours to calm down, and it had been Diana's older brother, Richard, who had to calm me down.

"Boys, I'm so sorry you had to see that, but Fred's been under a lot of stress with school and other stuff," she said to them. "I hope you forgive him for that little explosion."

"'Course we do," Ethan said. "How about we call up later, Fred? I think you need a little time to yourself. Then we'll get a game on the playstation, all right?" Ethan patted me on the back and smiled.

I nodded my head. Greg came up next to me. "Look, mate, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt Mia. I don't know what I did to her, but I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," I reply. "Mia's just been through some things. It's not your fault. Talk to you later." Josh, Ethan and Greg left my house and I groaned. "They think I'm insane."

"We all think that, Freddie," Roxanne teased. I managed a small smile at her.

Mum sat down next to me at the table and rubbed my back. Almost immediately I felt comforted. "We haven't forgotten James," she told me. "Your dad, and the other Aurors are out looking for him now. I know everything seems really bad right now, but it can get better. We'll find James. We'll stop these people from hurting anyone else. Things will be okay again, all right?"

"It's gonna suck without him tomorrow," I mutter. "It already sucks without him." I shook my head. "Can I please go up to my room?"

My mother looked at me thoughtfully before nodding her head. I hug her thankfully for being there for me, and stalk off to my room. By now it was only twelve, but I felt exhausted.

Lacy and Clarisse were sitting on my bed with Mia when I came in. Mia had been crying– her eyes were puffy and rimmed with red. She didn't look up at me, and my chest ached to see her like this. Lacy and Clarisse didn't say a word, got up silently and left.

When they were gone, and the door was closed, I sat on my bed beside Mia. I didn't touch her. I just wanted to be next to her right now.

"I heard you shouting at your mum," Mia finally said after a few minutes of unbearable silence. Mia had her knees tucked up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them. "I'm so sorry for freaking out. I'm such a stupid mess. And I don't want people to have pity on me. I don't want that. I've always been the girl with the dead father, or the screwed up girl who makes pipes explode when she's mad about something. I'm the one who parents tell their kids to avoid because I'm so screwed up, or something. I'm tired of it, Fred.

I'll be okay, Fred. I know it can get better eventually. But right now... Well. As I said, I'm a mess. I'll understand if you think that too and you don't want to be around me eventually. Or now. It's okay. And we'll find James. You, Albus and me. We'll get him back. And we'll get rid of those Death Eaters."

Tears pricked my eyes and I felt like such a wuss. Mia took my hand in hers. I felt warmth flood through me, almost overwhelming me. Merlin, this was all too much to handle.

"I'm not leaving you," I manage. "Ever. I know we'll get James back. We have to. He may be my cousin, but he's my best friend too." Mia wrapped her arms around me and I felt so odd. I should be comforting her, not the other way round. "I love you."

She gives me a gentle squeeze. "I love you too."

* * *

**I'll be leaving tomorrow for about two weeks! :3 Agh. :)**

**Please enjoy this chapter! There's not much left in this story now! Disappointed I couldn't get them all done before I left! :| Oh, well. :) **


	34. Chapter 34

Christmas didn't seem as though it was going to be too bad this year.

Last night as I fell asleep, I finally figured out what I was going to give Fred. At first I was very reluctant to even think about giving it away, but then I felt the charm, cool against my chest, and knew it would make his day (hopefully) like his present had made mine.

While Fred slept, I went to my trunk and rummaged around until I finally found what I was looking for.

Barney the Fruitbat. I bit my lip looking at him. But then I smiled because I knew I could give him to Fred.

I went back over to the bed and shook Fred gently. He groaned slightly, but his eyes opened. When they focused he smiled at me. "Merry Christmas," I said softly. He sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes. While he did so, I held out the teddy. "Look, I know it's not much, but it is Barney and, well, yeah. I'm sorry I couldn't get you anything better."

Fred took the teddy in his hand, eyes wide. "Are you kidding me?" he exclaimed. "This is wicked!" He smiled at me, teeth and all. "Thank you." He kissed me gently and I returned his smile. We heard noise downstairs. Fred looked at the clock and quirked an eyebrow up. "Mum let me sleep in? On Christmas?" I looked to the clock myself and saw that it was quarter to twelve. He sighed when more noise was heard. "I reckon we're having Christmas dinner at my house, then."

Fred and I quickly went down the stairs. I was very surprised, though, when I came to the kitchen.

Fred had a lot (seriously, I mean a lot) of family.

Cousins, aunts, uncles and in laws were everywhere! Every seat had been taken up in the kitchen and everyone shoved past one another to do stuff. The smell of Christmas dinner wafted through the air.

"Mom?"

"Merry Christmas, Mia," my mum said. She gave me a hug which made me blush considering everyone had directed their attention to Fred and I as we walked through the door. When I pulled away I noticed her eyes were moist. I realised it was just a relief for her to be here with me– Alex too? I hadn't noticed him yet. Mum must have read my mind. "Alex is with Rose in the living room."

I decided to give her one last hug before heading away from her and the other adults and making my way into the living room. The room was crowded with cousins, mostly. I saw a few people I knew from school– Albus being one of them. I look at Fred and he simply nods his head as though he knows what I'm thinking. Albus didn't look even the slightest bit happy to be surrounded by family; of course, I don't blame him. He's talking to someone.

Albus notices Fred and I and gives us a small smile. The man he is talking to has striking blue hair. I quirk a brow up. A metamorphous? That must mean that it's Teddy Lupin. Technically speaking, Teddy wasn't apart of the Weasley/Potter family, but he may as well have. Every time I went with mum to collect Alex from James's house, Teddy was there with them.

"Freddie!" Fred and I wheel around to see a very beautiful girl walking towards us. Her eyes are sparkling blue and her skin is light and clear. Her hair is long and blonde, tied to the side. I don't recognise her, but I'm immediately jealous of her. She's simply flawless. She's clearly older than Fred and I, well out of Hogwarts. Probably about mid twenties.

The woman walks over to us with a smile plastered on her face. "How's it going?" Fred asks her, smiling back at her.

"All right," she says quietly. Her eyes flicker to Albus for a split second, and she looks sad. "I guess I could be better." She shrugs her shoulders and smiles again, this time turning her attention towards me. "You must be Mia." She stretches her hand towards me and I take it and shake it nervously. She laughs lightly. "About time I finally get to meet you. After three bloody years, Fred's finally—"

"Gosh, Vic. Please don't embarrass me," Fred mumbles, covering his face with his hands.

"Oh, shush. It's cute!" The girl, Vic exclaims. "Anyway. Fred used to write to me all the time about you. He used to ask me what to do; ask you out? On a date? What about your brother? It was quite tiring, actually." She sticks her tongue out at Fred playfully. Fred doesn't notice. His face is gone completely red. "I used to just tell him to grow a pair and ask you out. And finally, after three years he's worked up the courage." Vic looks genuinely pleased at this.

"Yeah. Thanks for sharing that, Victorie." Fred let out a nervous chuckle. "I have to check being embarrassed to death by my cousin off my bucket list."

Victorie rolled her eyes— she even made it look attractive and girlie. The feeling of jealousy comes back again, but I smiled at her. All I wanted to do right now was kiss Fred because I found it so cute, and it warmed me inside. I can't believe he actually got advise about me! It was a little surreal– heck, having a boyfriend was surreal.

"Anyway," Victorie chimes, "I'm going to Ted." She said goodbye to us, and headed off to where Albus and Teddy were standing.

Fred led me over to the empty couch, which was only empty because everyone else was standing around, talking to people. We sat down next to one another, and I could tell Fred was still embarrassed.

"Sorry about Vic," he mumbled. I grinned, still thinking it was the cutest thing ever. "I–"

He was cut off when two people joined us. I smiled when I realised who it was; Alex and Rose.

"Merry Christmas!" Alex gave me a gentle squeeze and I made a face. "Mum left some presents for you at home, but since it's almost your birthday too, here!" He handed over a small box and I raised a brow.

I opened it, my heart thudding in my chest. I hate/loved presents. I smiled when I opened it; there was a bracelet that had orange and black writing along it saying Ballycastle Bats. Rose helped me link it around my wrist, admiring as I was.

"Also, because I know how much you liked it..." Rose handed me something in a small bag. I peered inside to see the pink dress I wore to the Gryffindor after party. My face flushed, and I felt really guilty. I opened my mouth to say something, but Rose held up her hand. "Not a Christmas present," she told me. "It's your birthday present, so don't feel bad for not having anything for me."

I grinned. "You know me too well." I hugged her, appreciating my gifts.

"Hey." We all snapped our attention up to the person standing before us. My heart shattered when I saw Albus's broken expression staring down at us.

"Hey, Al," Rose said, patting the seat in between herself and me. He took a seat, looking down at the ground. "How're you holding up?" He shrugged his shoulders, not meeting our gazes. "What about Lily? I haven't really talked to her."

"Could be better," he mumbled. "Mum and dad aren't here," he added on. "They're at the ministry, enquiring about a full scale search for James." He choked a little on his words, but quickly composed himself. I looked to Fred, but he stayed expressionless. "And after dinner, the other adults are going out to help too."

"Mum's already gone," Rose said. "Dad stayed behind, to help George and Angelina." Rose's eyes widened a little. "Speaking of which, come on, Alex." Alex didn't get time to respond as Rose dragged Alex away from us. I stared after them questionably, until they disappeared down the hall.

But I was relieved they were gone. Now Fred and I had a perfect opportunity to talk to Albus about our plans.

Fred had the same thought. "Al, we've to talk to you," he said urgently. Albus looked curiously at us. Fred continued on. "Okay, so... Well, we've heard news that the Death Eaters will soon infiltrate the ministry." Fred grimaced at the memory; it was right before James was taken that we heard that news. "And they'll use James against us to get what they want."

Albus sighed as though he knew this already. "I thought so," he muttered, shaking his head angrily.

"But they're expecting Aurors to fight up against them," I continued on. "They wouldn't be expecting... Well, us, would they?"

"Us?"

"Yeah. We've been thinking of leaving and finding James for ourselves," I explained to him. "And we know Mrs Ross, Dani's mum, is with them. She's the one who took James." I bit my lip, hating her with every ounce of my being. "We'll start there, and try and find clues. But we'll have to leave in secret. We can't let anyone know."

"We want you to come with us, Al," Fred added.

"Good. Because I want to go too," he replied. He took in a deep breath. "When?"

"The night of my birthday– New Year's Eve," I said.

"I'll be ready to go."

"Then it's settled—"

"Mistletoe!" Fred and I looked up in shock to find Victorie standing there, looking slightly giddy. She had a mistletoe hanging above Fred and I's heads.

I managed a shy smile at Fred. He was staring at Victorie, a startled and confused expression on his face.

"Aren't you going to kiss, Mia, Fred?" she asked him impatiently. "How rude."

"You're annoying, you know that, right?" She gave him a sheepish smile.

He rolled his eyes and turned to me, shrugging his shoulders. When he leaned in, my eyes grew wide, and my cheeks burned. I didn't actually think he'd kiss me. His lips planted themselves on mine; it wasn't a long kiss. It was just quick, but still gave me the same heart racing, warming feeling as always. While his lips were still on mine, there was a blinding flash.

Fred pulled away, his eyes wide in alarm. We turned and saw another girl, who looked exactly like Victorie, except younger and with flaming red hair. I recognized her. She went to Hogwarts. What was her name again? Donna? Daphne? I frowned, not placing her anywhere in my mind.

"Dom!" Fred exclaimed, narrowing his eyes at the camera in her hand. Oh._ Dominique_! Hufflepuff. Now I remember her. "Give me that!" Fred hopped up and began to chase his younger cousin around, attempting to catch her and get the camera off of her.

Victorie sat next to me, smiling. "You're gone all red!" she pointed out. My cheeks burned more. "That's adorable!" Her smile wavered when she noticed Albus sitting next to me. He was awfully quiet. "You okay, Al?"

"Wonderful," he said. His eyes flickered to me for a second. "I'll talk to you later, okay?" He got up to leave us, but stopped and turned, giving us a weary smile. "And happy Christmas." Before he turned I saw his fall into a frown again, which caused me to sigh. I felt so bad for him and his family. It wasn't fair; especially since everyone else seemed to be acting as though everything was okay, when obviously it wasn't.

My attention was brought back to Dominique and Fred who were wrestling for the camera. I managed a smile at them. Dominique had the photo and camera stretched away from Fred's grasp, who was trying hard to get around to get it. I saw an opportunity.

While the two struggled, I hopped up and grabbed the photo from Dominque's hand. She opened her mouth to protest, but I shoved the photo into my pocket. "I want to keep it," I told her with a small grin.

She smiled. "très bien," she replied. She stuck her tongue out at Fred.

There was a popping noise from outside the house. All eyes (which were a lot of eyes) turned to the windows. Three figures came rushing up towards the front door. A few of the cousins began whispering. I got snatches of their words. "He doesn't look at all happy-" "Obviously-" "He looks _angry."_

I couldn't see over the heads to see who it was coming up to the house. I groaned in frustration, curiousness getting the better of me. I hated being smaller than nearly everyone in the room. Bar the younger cousins, of course. But even some of them were taller than me.

The sound of the door being banged open echoed through the house, even over all the noise. I jumped in fright. Fred pulled me out of the living room, and into the kitchen where the three guests had obviously gone into. I saw Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger standing there. Each of them were fuming.

"They've actually managed it!" Harry exclaimed, throwing his hands up in anger.

"Done what?" someone asked- it was Fred's uncle, Percy Weasley.

"The Death Eaters have taken over the ministry!"

* * *

**What? :O **

**Aha, hope you like this chapter. I'm now back from vacation and hope to get this done before school starts in ten days *sigh*. I already know how this story is going to end, and I certainly know how the sequel is going to go too! :3 **

**Anyway... I think there's two chapters left and that's it? :) And then SEQUEL! :D **

**Please review what you think! :D **

**OH! AND SPEAKING OF MY VACATION *SQUEALS* Okay! So I was walking around the town and I SAW A GUY WHO LOOKED EXACTLY HOW I IMAGINED FRED WOULD LOOK LIKE! It was so awesome, but it GETS BETTER! Okay, so I was with my two sisters too, and they were ahead of me and didn't notice that I was way behind them, and I guess I was staring at the guy, BECAUSE IT WAS A REAL LIFE FRED! And he turned and saw me and he actually _smiled_ at me and said Hola! *DIES***

**Just had to get that out there because it was so freaking awesome! He looked around my age too (16-ish?). **

**Anyway, yeah! Review, please! :D**


	35. Chapter 35

"Hold up," George said, "they've what? How?" Everyone was staring at the three adults in shock. Even I was staring wide eyed at them, despite the fact that I was told by Mrs Ross that they were on the verge of taking over the ministry. Fred glanced nervously at me. We both knew. We didn't say anything about it to the adults; we could have prevented it. Guilt flooded through me.

"The three of us were returning from our search, seeing as the other Aurors at the office refused to help us," Harry explained. His eyes widened in realisation at the same time minds did. No way. The thoughts that flooded my mind made me feel sick. "And we were refused entrance to the ministry. A patronous message was sent to us. She..." He shook his eyes, looking around in disbelief. "They've murdered Shacklebot."

A silence of shock followed after he said this. The minister of magic is dead? My legs felt like jelly. Things were going badly. Everything was in chaos. What was the point of all of this? What person does this to gain equality? It was their fault! They made their choices. Why were they punishing us? It wasn't fair. James didn't deserve to be taken. I missed him so much.

And now Kingsley is dead.

I felt as though any hope that I had had been wrenched from my gut, shoving a dark cloud of dread above me.

And my mind wandered back to my previous thoughts about why the Aurors would refuse to help Harry Potter.

"They're controlling them!" I said, breaking the silence. All eyes turned to me and my face flushed. "An Auror wouldn't refuse to help search for James. Um, no offence; especially seeing as you're, um, Harry Potter." I looked down to the ground feeling embarrassed. I wasn't done, though. "It's the only logical explanation for their refusal, isn't it?" I hesitated. "Unless they know what they're doing and are actually Death Eaters. But they definitely helped them a lot."

"That's a good point," Hermione agreed, looking at me in proudness. My eyes wandered to my mother who was nodding her head in agreement, shock flicking on her face at my thoughts.

"But, dad," Albus said, "they have James."

"I know that," Harry said. I was surprised to find his voice calm. If it were me and my child was gone I'd be flipping out, cursing anyone who reminded me. I guess that's why Harry beat Voldemort.

"They'll use James against you," Albus told him. I gave him a warning look. I begged him silently not to say anything of Fred and I's plan. He didn't say anything further, looking at his father with no expression on his face.

Harry's eyes looked curiously at his son, and then anger flashed in his green eyes. "This is bloody ridiculous! Why James?" He swore, kicking one of the vacant seats. I stumbled back into Fred's chest, shocked to find Harry so angry; I didn't blame him though. I don't recall anyone looking as dark as Harry did at that moment.

"They know you won't do anything to put him in danger, mate," Ron said, frowning at his friend.

Ginny scratched her forehead, looking frustrated and even on the verge of tears. "We're standing our ground outside of the ministry. We'll regain control. We're going to send out a search party for James."

"We haven't even found any clues as to where he could be!" Hermione exclaimed. "He could be in the ministry and we haven't a clue!" She obviously didn't like not knowing stuff, as did I.

The lack of information threw me off. It actually made me pretty pissed. So many questions entered my mind, almost overwhelming me.

But I knew where Fred, Albus and I were going. We were going to leave on the night of my birthday, and we were going to get James back. I felt guilty for taking away another child of the Potter's, but this was for a good reason. We would all return safely...

I knew that was unlikely. We were going to be dealing with people who were experienced in dark magic. I had dealt with some of it at Hogwarts. I grimaced at the memory.

"We'll get him," Molly Weasley said, placing a hand on her son-in-laws shoulder. His expression softened, but he still glared down at the ground.

Teddy Lupin came running into the kitchen, clutching a letter in his hands. His eyes were round, his jaw set right. "Lee sent this letter," he announced, his blue hair changing to black. We all frowned at him, expecting the worst. "They've killed a professor." My stomach lurched in horror.

The teachers. I had completely forgotten them in the last few days we've been away from Hogwarts. I felt even more guilty than ever. My stomach twisted; I felt really sick.

We all looked at him, our expressions grave. "Professor Browning."

I let out a shaky breath, tears pricking my eyes. "And he says that they've taken them away from the shrieking shack." He sighed. "Hogsmeade has become more crowded with Death Eaters."

I bit my lip, hating this all. I felt my eyes biting, and I quickly wiped my eyes. I wasn't going to cry; I was scared, terrified, but I knew crying wasn't going to help anyone.

"Why?" Fleur Weasley asked in a small voice.

"I don't know," Teddy replied, shaking his head.

My mother stood up, and placed her hands on my shoulders. "I want you to leave the room," she told me. "I don't want you hearing any more of this."

I opened my mouth to protest. But someone got their first. "No. We can't keep them in the dark. Mia's almost of age. They should be allowed to hear this," Harry cut in. "They have to be ready, prepared, for what's coming. There's going to be much more waiting for us."

He looked out the window, staring at the clouded sky. Rain streaked down the window pane. It seemed to make the mood more solemn. I was completely wrong. Christmas was by far worse than I thought it was going to be. My mother dropped her hands from my shoulders and sighed.

Her hand was replaced by Fred's. I looked at him, but he was looking at Harry. "What's going to happen, now?"

"We have no choice," Hermione said. "This is..." She trailed off, her eyes unfocused as though remembering stuff she didn't want to remember. "This is war," she eventually said. "We can't allow more people to be killed. And the ministry has fallen, again!"

"And Hogwarts has gone to the dogs," Albus mumbled, barely coherently.

"I need to speak with Draco," Harry said, not hearing his sons comment. "He might know something, considering his families past." He walked to the door. "Let's meet at the burrow later. We'll definitely have things to discuss."

.*.*.*.

Almost an hour later, a lot of people had gone from Fred's house. Dinner was served, and everyone had ate in silence. Which was a shock, considering the size of Fred's family. The adults discussed the deaths of Kingsley and Professor Browning. Not a single smile was seen, even amongst the younger ones.

I ate my dinner deep in thought, wondering about our plans. I had been, well, writing down ideas in my spare time. And quite frankly, there wasn't much to write. Apart from going to Dani's home, we didn't have much more to go on.

But I've been thinking about getting into the ministry too.

And now everyone was gone, and I was sitting down in the sitting room with my mum, Rose, Alex and Fred's family. I was too busy with my thoughts to acknowledge what they were talking about. I couldn't care. Unless it had to do with our situation, I didn't want to hear it.

I kept hearing the names 'Kingsley' and 'Browning' over and over again from them. Honestly, I was tired. I was relieved that we weren't been kept in the dark. At last we were being treated like adults.

Plus, in six days, we were leaving. I was nervous. Things could go horribly wrong. I didn't want to think about it. I had to be positive, and not pessimistic. I just thought of James and was filled with determination to get him back.

"... Seventeen in a few days," my mum said to Angelina. "She'll then be of age and be allowed to preform magic!"

"In a few days?" Angelina asked, smiling at me. "She hasn't said anything!"

"It's not important," I mumbled.

"Yes it is!" Angelina and my mum both said. "You'll be considered an adult in the wizarding world. And then you'll have to sit..." She trailed of her thoughts as though realising the situation we were in. "Well, hopefully you'll be able to sit your NEWTS in seventh year." I pursed my lips. That was a big if.

"And then you and Fred can get married, and Alex and Rose!" my mum cooed.

The four of us all went red. "Mum!" I moaned, my cheeks burning.

"We're only seventeen, and sixteen, mum!" Alex muttered, his face pink in embarrassment. "And now's not the time to talk about marriage! Merlin!"

Fred gave out a nervous laugh. Rose's eyes trailed to the carpet, her ears gone as red as her hair. Fred and I never really discussed our future, and Alex was right... It wasn't the right time.

But it made me curious. I glanced at Fred who gave me a sheepish smile. Did he ever think of a future for us? Was there a future for us, even? Right now, things seemed bleak.

"All I'm going to say is that I'm too young to be a grandfather!" George said jokingly, nudging Fred into the ribs. Fred groaned, his face turning redder.

The adults laughed at our expressions, bringing us slowly into normality again. Maybe normality was the best approach for us. It was probably better than crying around the house all day about how unfair all of this was. It seemed to be all that I was thinking lately, though.

Our situation was basically just crappy.

Six more days.

* * *

**sorry for this almost pointless chapter! xD But one chapter left until the end. **

**Oh, and if you're wondering why, the reason in splitting it into two stories is because once this is done, I'll have time to figure out how I want this story to play out, and to work out some small details. **

**Anyway, please review for more! **

**And another thing: I just want to thank each and every one of you; the readers, the followers, the commenters and the people who've favourited. Sometimes I just read a comment and I'm like: wow. Someone actually likes what I wrote! It can make me quite emotional because I'm an emotional person, to he honest. So thank you so much! It really means the world to me. :)**


	36. Chapter 36

"Are you sure you won't have anyone down for your birthday?" Angelina asked, as she took my empty breakfast plate from me. The enchanted sponge began to wipe down the plate. I've seen it a billion times before, and yet enchanted objects always fascinated me. It made me feel at home. My stomach twisted.

I wouldn't see home for a while after tonight. Fred, Albus and I would be leaving to get James back. I sighed at the thought of James. I really wish he was here, and safe.

"Actually, I was wondering is it okay to have Albus over for the night with Fred and I," I replied. "I think it would be good for Albus to get out of the house for a while."

Angelina smiled. "That's perfectly okay," she said. "I'll talk to Ginny and Harry for you." I thanked her and ran from the room, and out the back to where Fred was.

Fred was in the shed, helping his father clean it up. George excused me, even when I protested that I could help. Roxanne was playing with Fluffy and her cousin, Molly. The two girls ran around, throwing a small ball for the dog to fetch.

The shed was near the back of the yard. It was old, and looked to be on the verge of collapsing. I opened the door which, surprisingly, was silent.

"Dad! Please stop talking, right now!" Fred moaned. I closed the door slightly, and pressed my ear to it. This conversation sounded promising. I've never heard Fred have an argument with any of his family members. It didn't sound to be a fight... I pursed my lips. I was being nosey. This was none of my business.

I was about to step away and head back into the house, when I heard my name. "All I'm saying is, is that I hope you and Mia are being safe—"

"Merlin, dad, stop!" There was a loud clutter of noise which made me jump. Fred swore. I heard George laugh, and I raised a brow in curiousness. "Ouch," I heard Fred mumble. He sighed. "Mia and I aren't sleeping together! Jeez."

"Look, I was being serious when I said I don't want any grand kids."

"You won't be getting any, right now. Merlin, dad, please drop it." I decided to interrupt, letting Fred escape from any more awkwardness. I opened the door, letting them know that I was now here.

Fred was sitting on a bucket, rubbing his head. His face was red from embarrassment. I almost felt sorry for him, but instead I chuckled at the sight of him. Cluttered around him was a few pointless looking scraps of metal. Behind Fred was a bare looking shelf which I presumed is where all the junk fell off of.

"What happened?" I asked between laughs. Fred narrowed his eyes at me, but George joined in with my laughter.

"Fred's a small bit clumsy when he's embarrassed," George told me with a grin. I arched a brow up at Fred, but he avoided my gaze, looking even more embarrassed than before. I grinned. "Fred, I don't need your help anymore. You two can go do whatever you want, now," George told him. He smirked. "As long as you're being safe—"

"Right! We're off, now!" Fred shot up from the bucket, and had me out the door in seconds. I bit my tongue to keep myself from laughing at him. I could hear George laughing from behind us. "Did you ask mum to have Albus over, yet?"

"Yeah," I told him. "He'll probably be here in a little while. I think we should go pack a few more stuff, Fred. I don't know about you, but I'm not returning until we've got James back."

"Me neither," he agreed.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"No, no, no!" Albus exclaimed. "That's... Insane! It'll get us killed." Albus waved a hand in front of my face. "Have you had some firewhiskey? What's wrong with you?"

I scowled at him, narrowing my eyes at both him and Fred. Sure, maybe running things by with them. Plus, I didn't say we had to go— it was merely just a suggestion we might need to look by. I mean, if James was at Dani's home then there was no need to go through with my plan, anyway.

"I have to agree with, Al, Mia," Fred said. "I'm sure as hell not letting you go if we were to agree!"

"Because I'm a girl?" I questioned him, raising my eyebrow.

"No. Because it's suicide and I won't let you die."

"That's sweet," I mumbled. "But we need to—"

"No!" Fred said firmly. "If the adults can't gain entrance into the ministry than how the hell are we suppose to?"

"We could manage, somehow," I replied. "And we'll only have to go in if James isn't at Dani's house."

"No. We're only going in if he's no where else in the bloody country," Albus snapped. "It's way too dangerous!"

I sighed. "Fine."

*.*.*.*.*.*

"Are you ready?" Fred asked, as I through a jumper on. Albus and Fred stood waiting for me. I'll admit, I've been distracting myself from going. I was afraid. What waited for us out there on our journey to get James back? What will happen once the Death Eaters realise what we're up to? We'll be wanted people. I swallowed at the thought.

I tucked my wand firmly into my pocket, shouldered my backpack, and then, after a minute of memorising Fred's room, I nodded my head.

Fred held out his hand. I looked to him, and then to Albus. Albus would never admit it, but I could tell he was nervous. His face was pale, even if it was dark out. I could hear owls hooting outside. I looked to the note on Fred's nightstand. Everything was in order... Everything was ready.

I took Fred's hand. Albus followed my actions, glancing nervously at us both.

And then I was pulled into darkness, the feeling of being sucked through a pipe consuming me. This was it. This was the beginning of our dangerous journey.

There was no turning back now.

* * *

**So... I'm done! :D I know this chapter was lame! :L especially for the last chapter :L Sorry for the wait. :) I had school -_- BUT IM OFF TODAY BECAUSE I WAS AT PARAMORE LAST NIGHT IN DUBLIN *gross sobbing* Hayley, Taylor and Jeremy were just perfect! Jeremy through out his pick to the crofriends a guy I know caught it! :O :D I was so jealous! :D And an amazing Irish band called Walking on Cars opened for them. :D I love WOC :D :) **

**Anway... This is the last chapter until the sequel which won't be up for a while! -_- Sorry :L My last year in school and I've lots of studying to do... *sigh* **

**Please tell me what ye think! **

**And a massive thank you to all of my reviewers! :D You guys rock! :D And also thank you to my followers/favouriters ;D You guys are awesome :) Anyway! Slán :D **


End file.
